Per la Mia Famiglia - For My Family Revised
by Nuvola De Demone
Summary: (REWRITE NOTICE UP!) REWRITTEN, PLEASE SEE 'TO BE A GUARDIAN' FOR NEW VERSION!
1. Prologue: Meeting

Per la Mia Famiglia

Kumo V. Yuki and Sawada Tsunayoshi. One person knew what she was born into, the other was forced into and fought it. One is the very representation of her name, the other living his nickname. The girl was friends, secretary, or even more, to the most feared people of Namimori. The boy was the very person no one feared and was friends with only one. The girl. The snow and night. The raven haired beauty with sapphire eyes. The boy. The sky and the tuna. The clumsy fluffy haired brunette with chocolate doe eyes. She's trying to fight her future. He's denying his. She wants to protect her family, her famiglia. He wants to protect his friends. Step by step, moves are made, decisions chosen, futures forged. All of the sake of their family.

"It doesn't matter who you are. Because you'll always be mine." — Hibari Kyoya

"The reason we can move forward without looking back, without hesitating, is because we always know you'll always have our back, especially when things go wrong."

— Sawada Tsunsyoshi

"My 'job' was over the moment I closed my eyes, but my 'duty' is never meant to end in the first place." — Kumo V. Yuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it's plot or its original characters. Only my OC, Yuki, and this story's plot.

* * *

 _*flashback*_

 _Start of school, primary school._

 _The small, fluffy haired boy nods, his face flushed with excitement and nervousness, tightly gripping his small orange backpack with one chubby hand he shyly waved at his mum as he heads towards his classmates, trying to not trip and fall as he stumbles towards the crowd._

 _"Snow-chan~! Make some friends, dear Sorellina~!", a blue haired woman calls out to a ravenette, energetically waving her arm as she smiled a blinding smile, her eyes sparkling with energy as she stood by a fancy black car. A black suited teenager with short blonde hair standing besides her, keeping the door open as he tries to coax the hyper woman into the car. He flashes a kind smile to the raven haired girl, sending a firm nod to her before rolling his eyes and pushing the woman into the vehicle._

 _"...", the girl nods wordlessly at the two, both hands around the straps of her purple and black bag before she calmly followed the brunette_ , _watching from afar as the noisy children chattered on endlessly to her growing annoyance._

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi fidgeted nervously as he sat on the table next to the cold looking raven haired girl. Her sharp blue eyes staring with boredom at the other kids as she sat with her elbows propped on the desk, having had enough of the noise she brought out a set of headphones, tuning the useless chatter out as she stared calmly out the window._

 _"Konnichiwa, minna-san!", a cheery black haired woman, their new sensei, says in an overly preppy voice. She had dark brown eyes and short hair and seemed quite young, probably in her early 20s Yuki absently noted, holding back a sigh as her small fluffy neighbour fidgeted for what seemed to be the hundredth time._

 _'Small animal...', she inwardly sighed, sparing a glance at the nervous brunette, 'he's definitely going to be a bully magnet...oh well, at least I'll have more punching bags...'_

 _She switched her attention back to her new 'sensei', who had written her name in large characters on the board. The woman clapped and smiled widely._

 _'I wander if her face will split open if she smiles wider...', the raven briefly thought, not at all amused by the woman._

 _'I-I hhope s-she's n-nnice...', little Tsuna bit his lower lips softly as he once again fidgeted in his seat, flinching when he caught an annoyed look from the girl besides him._

 _"My name is Tanaka Mio, but you can call me Mio-sensei 'Kay?", she smiles, "Now let's start with introductions! I'll go first! My name is Tanaka Mio, I like flowers, my favourite colour is pink and my dream is to travel the world! Just like that!", she happily nods to a short raven haired boy in front of her._

 _"Hai! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi! I like playing baseball with my dad, I don't like maths and my favourite colour is blue! My dream is to be a professional baseball player!", he says cheerfully._

 _"My name is Sasagawa Kyoko! I like baking cakes with my mum, I don't like it when my Onii-San gets hurt and my favourite colour is yellow and I want to be a nurse!", a short haired brunette smiles, flowers popping up in the background._

 _'S-she's c-cute and n-nice..', Tsuna blushed slightly as he stared at the happy girl, who remained oblivious to the attentions he was getting from not only him, but most of the boys in class._

 _'Boys/monkeys...', two black haired girls inwardly groan/sighs._

 _"Humph, Kurokawa Hana, I like politics and watching the news, I don't like annoying monkeys *glares at the rest* and my favourite colour is black. I want to be a lawyer.", one of them, a short haired girl coldly says._

 _The class then turns to the fluffy haired brunette, who shrunk in his seat at the numerous pairs of eyes staring at him._

 _"Um..T-Tsu-kun's n-name is Sa-Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsu-kun Li-like playing v-video games, Tsu-Kuhn doesn't like veg-tables and Tsu-kun's favourite colour is orange! T-Tsu-kkun w-wants t-to b-be a robot!", he shouts the last part nervously, turning a bright pink as the class bursts into laughter, except for one who was calmly removing her headphones from her ears and to her neck. She took a calming breath as she felt her left eye twitch at the noise._

 _Before the teacher could say anything..._

 _" **Shut up**.", blue eyes glowed faintly in the shadows, those two words, spoken not loudly nor too softly but with absolute authority sliced through the mocking laughter, commanding obedience._

 _The class turns to the voice's owner, a beautiful girl with silky, slightly fluffy but straight raven hair and piercing blue eyes. She sat, casually and yet at the same time she exuded elegance and royalty, facing the window with only a single visible eye trained at the class._

 _Regaining her composure the teacher smiles, coughing to cover her shock._

 _"Okay, now why don't you introduce yourself ne?", Mio-sensei forces a smile._

 _"Hn, Kumo V. Yuki, call me by my last name or **I'll send you to hell**.", she pauses, punctuating the last part with a glare. She glares coldly at the class, sending clear messages not to disturb her, only sparing a brief glance towards Tsuna before turning back to the window, propping her headphones back over her ears while casting the teacher a daring glare, as if to challenge her to correct her behaviour._

 _"O-okay! Now class let start shall we?", the teacher nervously tries to start the lesson._

 _The others, including Tsuna kept glancing at her. only to be completely ignored._

* * *

 _ **Lunch**._

 _Tsunayoshi cried, crouching as he was cornered against the wall, his knees were scraped from falling, boys from his class surrounding him._

 _"T-Tsu-Kun w-wants t-to be a robot!~" one sang mockingly as the others laughed._

 _"2-2 p-plus 2-2 I-is 5!", another mocked, sending another bout of laughter as the small boy cowered, red faced in embarrassment._

 _"Man, how stupid can you be! Ne? Dame-Tsuna!", one scoffed, shaking his head condescendingly as the brunette but his lip, holding back tears._

 _"Clearly not a stupid as you.", a voice interrupts._

 _The boys turn, frantically looking for the source of the voice._

 _Rocks hit all 5 of them simultaneously, sending them roughly to the ground head first._

 _Tsuna looks up, searching for his saviour, a voice in his head lead his eyes to a branch high up on the tree._

 _His chocolate orbs narrowed in concentration, until he spots a pair of black, bright blue eyes. staring at him._

 _Yuki jumps off the branch, which was roughly 4 meters off the ground, landing safely and easily, unruffled._

 _"O-oi!", one boy stutter nervously under her gaze, "W-what do you think your doing!"_

 _The girl simply arches a elegant eyebrow, before narrowing them at the sweating boys, all looking as if they're going to wet themselves anytime now._

 _ **"Who? Me?** ", she question darkly, **"I'm just punishing the pathetic herbivores who dares to disturb my sleep."**_

 _With that she lashes out a pair of large fans._

 _The boys scoff._

 _"Hmph, what do you think you're gonna do to us with **fans**? **Fan us to death?"** , they sneered._

 _Warning bells echoed in Tsuna's head, 'S-someth-thing t-tells me she can do a lot m-more then that to them..', he gulps fearfully. Despite feeling that he was safe from the raven's wrath._

 _His statement proved to be true as the next moment all five boys were knocked down once more, cuts litter their bodies and blood dripping from them. All were unconscious with blood dripping from a blow to their heads._

 _"Hn, weaklings.", she muttered, flicking off the blood from her fans, who's edges gleamed like blades, before turning to flinched, cowering under his arms while she did the most unexpected thing. She stretched out her hand to him._

 _He stared, wide eyed at her, then at her hand while she simply arched and eyebrow, before gesturing at her still outstretched hand._

 _Tsuna hesitantly reaches out for her hand, flinching slightlyy when he felt how cold they were compared to his own._

 _She expressionlessly pulls him up with ease, before dusting his clothes and taking a look at his knees, before grabbing something from her bag._

 _He flinches, before relaxing when he saw a small first aid kit. While she takes care of his wound, not even warning him when she dabbed it with antiseptic which caused him to let out a small "Hiie!", he stares worriedly at the fallen boys still laying unmoving ku in the floor._

 _"They're not dead...I think.", she uncaringly mutters, not even sparing a glance at him or her fallen victims._

 _"H-hai!", Tsuna squeaks._

 _Finally done she puts away her first aid kit and tugs on his arm._

 _"Let's go, bell about to ring.", she calmly says._

 _Nodding he spares another glance at the fall pen bodies._

 _"Don't worry about them. They'll be fine..". She snorts, "well..mostly", she adds quietly, smirking slightly._

 _"H-Hiie!"m he shrieks._

 _"Get over it, Tsuna.", she scoffs._

 _"H-hai! Kumo-san...", he stutters out, causing her to look back at him as she drags him to class._

 _She narrows her eyes at him._

 _"N-Nani?", he squeaks out. Did he do something wrong?_

 _"Yuki.", she states._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Call me Yuki, Tsuna.", she repeats._

 _"B-but you told us t-to call you K-Kumo or y-you'll send us t-to h-hell...", he nervously asks._

 _She snorts again._

 _"That's for those weak herbivores, also I need to make at least one friend or else mama'n and sorella will start bugging me. So call me Yuki and I'll call you Tsuna..or Tuna if I feel like it", she adds as an afterthought, smirking._

 _He nods nervously, inwardly happy he has a friend_

 _"H-hai, Yuki-chan!", he smiles brightly._

 _The blue eyed girlie replies with a small smile of her own, guarded eyes showing flickers of warmth._

* * *

 _ **~* Time-skip: Middle school, first day *~**_

 _"Yu-chan~!" Tsuna happily runs to the raven, leaning against a sakura blossom tree by the school entrance._

 _"Tsunayoshi.", she nods in greeting. Unlike the other freshmen she wore the disciplinary committee jacket and red armband, which further served as a reason for the other students to stay clear of the black haired beauty._

 _Over the years the two's friendship had grew, which lead to Tsuna's more confident personality around her. That, and adding onto her occassional tutoring lead to Tsuna's raise in grades from dead last to around average, even if it's only barely. Tsuna's clumsiness however.._

 ** _*stumble, trip, thump.*_**

 _Yuki sighs as the boy tripped over his own two feet. Sending cold glares at the crowd laughing at him, promptly shutting them up._

 _Tsuna gets up, red faced from embarrassment as he shyly walks towards her with his head hung, and hand scratching the back of his neck._

 _Yuki often says, "The day your clumsiness, and your grades without me, (since his grades only ever go 10 points above the passing mark when she bothers to help him) improves is the day you get a tutor from hell.", pausing before adding, "who might as well be Satan himself."_

 _Tsuna simply sighs in agreement, not knowing how true that statement really is._

 _"Yuki.", a cold voice approaches the two, causing Tsuna to squeak in fear before hiding behind her._

 _"Kyoya.", she nods in greeting to the prefect, who nods in return._

 _"O-ohayo, Hibari-san..", he squeaks._

 _Hibari Kyoya was the head prefect and chairman of the Disciplinary Committee, and a long time friend of Yuki's after the two met and easily bonded, he was the closest person to her, even closer then Tsuna. The two shared several likes and dislikes, as well as habits which lead to them easily getting along and soon enough became sparring partners. He then invited her into the Committee two years ago when he graduated elementary._

 _The two were...more relaxed around each other. Both feeling safer with the other and both having a deep trust in the other, which lead to her often being seen around him to Tsuna's dismay, even after all these years he still hadn't gotten used to his presence._

 _"Herbivores, get to class.", he glares at the crowd around them and then at Tsuna, who was clinging onto Yuki. Yuki simply shrugs at Tsuna before giving him a kick towards the school, causing him to help and rub the spot she kicked before walking to class._

 _"How are you, Kyoya?", she asks, despite already knowing the answer._

 _"Fine. Do you want to come patrolling for herbivores with me?", he calmly asks, smirking. Yuki nods, smiling slightly before following the blood thirsty prefect._

 _Kyoya never demands anything from her, he views her as an equal, his partner, which he surprisingly would easily admit. In return Yuki does the same, she also makes him bentos for lunch since he tends to skip and help with his DC workload, particularly his paperwork since he tends to have massive mountains of them on his desk._

 _The two often walk in silence, simply enjoying the others company. They sometimes make small talk but they don't bother trying to keep it going, unless it's something to do with the DC or battle related stuff.  
_

 _Yuki smiles as she watches the male in front of her, when he abruptly stops, causing her to stop as well. He turns slightly towards her, urging her to come up beside him, which she easily complies to, before continuing their patrol, walking side by side._

 _*~ Flashback Over ~*_

* * *

 **[Edited : 1st Oct 2015 - Minor Edits]**

 **Pairings (Voting): (Side story only!)**

 **Tsuna x Kyoko**

 **Yamato x Gokudera**

 **Gokudera x Haru**

 **Mukuro x Chrome**

 **Reborn x Tsuna**

 **Plus any other pairings!**

 **So...what do you think? Sorry it's so short... This is, for the record, a heavily revised version often story, Per la Mia Famiglia. Although most of the plot is different so I dunno? The main pairing is, as you can see, Hibari x Yuki, the voting for Tsuna and other pairs from the original story is still active so please don't worry! There will be NO YAOI in the MAIN STORY. At most it'll be friendlys/brotherly thing. BUT the votes will go towards side stories featuring requested/popular by vote pairings in suggested scenarios, it'll be both hetero and Yaoi so please vote as you wish! And most of the characters may be slightly OOC, hehe...the story will be following canon...for some events anyway... I will be putting up a few side stories and omakes in later chapters. Next chapter is the start of canon! Dunno when the next chapter will be up but it should be longer then this one!**

 **Oh and if you have any questions, please feel free to ask! I will try to answer but be warned, I won't say anything that spoils it!**

 **~ Nuvola ~**


	2. Chapter 1: Home Tutor

*** Start of Canon ***

* * *

 **Italy**

"It's Reborn, looks like you were called up by the old man again.", a man with a scar over his eye and a cigaret comments as a fedora wearing figure enter the bar.

"Must be tough being popular, going to Roma next? Venezia?", another questions.

"Giaponne.", a high, squeaky voice answers calmly.

The two's eyes widen.

"What!", the first man shouts.

"The old man must've finally made up his mind!", the second grumbles.

"Looks like it's going to be a long journey...", the high voice, the fedora wearing figure remarks.

* * *

 **Namimori, Japan**

"Tsuna, pass!", a boy shouts at the brunette.

 ***Smack!***

Tsuna turns around, resulting in a ball to his face.

His team groaned, and Yuki, who had been watching from the door, face palmed before leaving.

"I-ittai!", he yelps.

"Sigh..not again..", his teammates groaned.

"It's your fault we lost you know!", they shouted.

"G-Gomen..", he quietly apologises.

"So you can do our cleaning then!", a boy, Mochida smirks. Shoving a broom to him before turning to leave.

"W-wait!", he calls out after them.

"We're counting on you! Dame-Tsuna!", they mocked.

" **Where do you think you're going?** ", a voice echoes through the gym.

"Y-yu-chan!", Tsuna sighs in relief.

"We were just leaving, since Dame - Tsuna agreed to clean for us..", Mochida arrogantly scoffs. Before being elbowed by one of his friends.

" _Dude! Are you crazy! That_ _ **Kumo Yuki**_ _! Dame-Tsuna's only friend and the_ _ **DC**_ _secretary!"_ , he whispers/shouts. Causing the boys to gulp nervously.

"Is that so?", Yuki arches an eyebrow, causing them to sweat even more.

They nod frantically.

"Tell me **herbivores** , how many are required to clean the gym after use?", she calmly asks.

Tsuna gulps in fear, Yuki _never_ calls people that _..._ unless she was pissed...they're doomed.

"A-at least s-six..", one boy stutters.

She glares at them.

"Then tell me, why are you leaving Tsuna to do it **.self?** You're breaking the rules, herbivores.", she narrows her eyes. Causing them to frantically turn around and start helping Tsuna, while they sent hateful glares his way.

"Y-Yuki, t-they don't need to help...I can do it myself...", he attempts to placate his angry friend.

She scoffs.

"Yeah right Tsunayoshi. Now hurry up and finish this before Kyoya comes here looking for me.", she calmly watches the group frantically work until they finish, before letting them go.

"I expect you to follow the rules, you too, Tsunayoshi...or **I'll send you to hell.** ", she frowns at her childhood friend, sending another sweep of her ice cold glare before turning around and leaving.

Tsuna sighs, following after her but keeping a distance when she met up with Hibari.

"Ja ne, Yu-cha-Yuki", he nervously corrects after Hibari sends him a glare.

"Ciao, Tuna.", she smiles slightly. Patting his head before joining Kyoya on his motorbike, he grunts, handing her a helmet before driving off.

"Sigh...Yu-chan really is so cool...being friends with Hibari-san and being the DC secretary and all...the complete opposite to me, Dame Tsuna.", he sighs helplessly, but inwardly he was proud of her. She was his best friend, but they were opposites. She had the highest grades in school, is the most athletic, and is friends with Sasagawa Kyoko, the school idol and his crush!

 _'But she really is too lazy sometimes'_ , he mused, remembering how she sleeps most of the time, ditches school unless Hibari-san catches her and can't be bothered teaching him properly unless he's near failing or just completely desperate.

"Mum..I'm home!", he shout.

"Ara, Tsu-kun! Welcome home!", Nana smiles, welcoming her son.

"Hmm.", he hums in response, before dragging his bag up the stairs.

"Oh, rights! Tsu-kun?", she shouts.

"Yeah?", he peer over the stairs

"I found an interesting flier today..", she begins, " it's about a home tutor!", she smiles happily.

Tsuna hums before the words registered in his mind.

"Home tutor?!", he shouts.

"Un!", she smiles, "it says 'Will raise your child into a leader of the next generation! Grade and subject doesn't matter - Reborn' doesn't it sound interesting?"

"It sounds like a scam..", he mutters, "Anyway, I don't need a tutor! If you want A's then I can get Yu-chan to teach me!"

He desperately tries to convince his mum to change her mind, internally panicking at the thought of a tutor to the point where he's already considering the various, and ridiculous, bribes he could use to get his lazy childhood friend to help him..

 _'She still like those board games right? Or hell with it! I'd even give her those blackmail worthy pictures I hid!'_ , he inwardly cringed at the thought of her having those pictures, particularly ones of him as a girl and the like...

"Ara, but Yu-chan is busy enough as she is!", she pouted, "Anyway I've always wanted a tutor for you!"

"I refuse! And it's Yu-chan isn't busy she's just lazy-", he began but was interrupted just as he was about to explain his lazy best friend.

"Ciaossu!", a high pitched voice greeted.

Tsuna looked down, seeing a baby wearing a fedora.

"Ara, are you lost little boy?", Nana asks.

"No, I'm the home tutor, Reborn!", the baby squeaked, "I've arrived slightly early but I can start the evaluation now!"

* * *

 ** _~* You know what happens don't you?*~_**

* * *

"Ittai!", Tsuna yelps as he is pinned by the elbow by Reborn.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo candidate, son of Sawada Iemitsu and Nana. Known as Dame-Tsuna to his peers, barely passing average at school, no remarkable achievements thus far. Nonexistent athletic abilities, best friends with Kumo V. Yuki...", Reborn's eyebrows shot up a few centimetres when he read that, slightly (very, _very_ , slightly) impressed at that little piece of info, but continues, not giving it away, "No talent in any particular subject..has a crush on the school idol, Sasagawa Kyoko..."

"Hiie! How did you know that!", he freaked out.

"That's because my true line of work is assassination.", Reborn smirk, pulling out a gun, "I'm going to make you into an astounding mafia boss."

Tsuna cowers at the gun, scurrying away, "Hiie! Is your head okay?!"

"Should I shoot you once then?" The baby asks, pointing the gun at him.

Tsuna shrieks in fear, only to be interrupted when Reborn's stomach growled.

"But not now.", Reborn turns around, exiting the room.

* * *

 ** _~* Timeskip cuz I'm too lazy*~_**

* * *

The next day (right after Tsuna's first dying will experience.)

"..Tsuna...", Yuki stares at her half naked friend.

"Hai..?", he replies fearfully.

" **What the** ** _hell_** **were you doing?!** ", she slams her fist on his head as she buries her face in her free hand.

"Ittai! Mou~ that hurts! Yu-chan!", he presses his hand in the forming bump.

"You should be glad Kyoya had something to do today! Now put these clothes on and answer me!", as she lightly hits him on the back of his head before tossing a spare uniform at him.

 _'Where did she get this?'_ He wanders as he pull on the uniform.

"Your house. I had a feeling you would need it.", she sighs, "though I can't believe how ridiculous you look."

'Hiiiee! Did she read my mind again?!', Tsuna wails internally.

"Yes I did, deal with it", she glares at him, "Now answer my question."

"It's not my fault! It was Reborn-", he whines, only to be cut off by a sharp glance from her.

"...Reborn?", she repeats.

He nods, about to say something before he was interrupted again.

"Ciaossu!", a familiar voice greeted them. Yuki simply tilts her head to the side slightly, not even flinching when Reborn leapt onto her shoulder.

"Reborn! Wait, Yu-how?", he asks, wandering how Yuki could looks so unsurprised that a baby jumping on her shoulder out of nowhere.

She merely raised an eyebrow.

"I sensed him nearby, simple as that.", she calmly explains before turning to the baby.

"Ciao, chibi. It has been a while.", she greets.

"Ciaossu, Snow. I wasn't informed you lived here.", the baby calmly greets back, slightly irritated at the latter sentence but not reacting to the nickname.

"Ch-chibi?!", Tsuna bursts out laughing, only to be silenced by a kick in the gut.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna", he holds up a gun, the safety unlocking with a click.

Tsuna gulps as Yuki sighs.

"Anyway...if you're here then does that mean Tsuna will really be the..?", she asks, leaving the last part unsaid. Reborn nods, Yuki sighs again helplessly.

"I knew it...Vongola is doomed. At least until Tuna changes...", she mutters, Reborn nodding along with her, in complete agreement.

"Hey!", the future boss shouts indignantly, not even knowing what they're talking about, "how do you even know Reborn, Yu-chan!"

Yuki stares at him.

"He used to be one of my tutors, my mama'n and sorella, I mean Aneki, were 'friends' with him and a few others.", she nonchalantly explains.

"Snow here was my best student!", he says proudly, causing Yuki smile happily.

"Arigatou, Papa'n!", she chirps slightly.

"Papa'n..? Snow?", Tsuna repeats confused.

Yuki shrugs slightly, her cheeks tinted a pale pink.

"I'm adopted and mother wasn't married, so chibi was my father figure. He, like several others in my family, call me Snow, Snowy, Neve or the like since that's what 'Yuki' means in Italian/English. I also have quite a few brothers and uncles, aunts and sisters too.", she calmly explains.

"Snow here is apart of the Giglio Nero famiglia, which is on neutral terms with Vongola but is one of the most powerful Italian mafia famiglia.", Reborn adds.

"Hiie! Yu-chan, you're apart of the mafia?!", he shrieks.

"Yeah, so?", she shrugs again. Her phone interrupted whatever Tsuna was going to say.

 _ **~ * midori tanabiku namimori no**_

 _ **dai naku shou naku nami ga ii**_

 _ **itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage**_

 _ **aa... tomo ni utaou namimori chuu *~**_

"Ah gomen.", she apologises, leaving to answer her phone.

 _"Ciao, Kyoya?"_

 _"..where are you?"_

 _"Behind the school, I was just about to head to the office, did you need anything?"_

 _"Hn...just come back quickly."_

 _"Un...give me a few minutes. Ciao"_

 _"Hn...don't be too long.."_

 _ ***click***_

She came back.

"Sorry, that was Kyoya, if you don't need anything. I'll be heading to the Reception Room/ DC office. Ciao, Tuna, Chibi", Yuki nods to the two before heading off, pausing briefly as she adds, "Oh, and Tuna? Guess we'll finally fix your clumsiness!"

She smirks, seeing Tsuna's eyes widen, recognising her words.

Reborn nods his goodbye, and Tsuna shakily waves, still in shock.

"Anyway, that was the dying will bullet...", Reborn begins to explain to the brunette, smirking evilly.

* * *

 ** _~* time slip again cuz I'm too lazy (again)*~_**

* * *

 **With Yuki (still 3rd P.O.V)**

"Kyoya..?", Yuki peeks into the reception room door.

"Hn.", he grunted from behind his desk.

Smiling, she went up to his table and picked up a sheet of paper from one of the piles.

"Looks like our workload increased again...", she sighed before grabbing a pile and setting it on her desk, perpendicular to his, and started working quickly through them.

"...", they worked in silence for half an hour, quickly dispatching the countless mountains of paperwork until, (surprisingly) Kyoya broke it.

"...could you make some tea?", he asks, sighing as he reads over another report.

Yuki looks up and nods, stretching her arm and yawning sleepily before standing up to prepare the tea.

"Here", she sets it on both their tables, he nods in thanks and takes a sip, staring at the sleepy girl infront of him.

"Yuki.", he quietly calls her just as she walked away.

"Hm? Is there something wrong, Kyo-kun?", she asks, tilting her head while walking towards him.

He grunts, leaning slightly back on his chair with his eyes closed as she approached him, smiling when she called him by her nickname for him.

"Kyo-kun?", she asks softly, reaching her hand out to stroke him.

He catches it swiftly and gives a pull.

"Oof!", she fall into his lap and his arms immediately encase her, trapping her by her waist.

"Kyo, what's wrong?", she tilts her head as she leans away from him, only to suddenly slap her hand over her mouth to cover a series of coughs.

"Hn.", he simply grunts, tightening his hold on her and covering the two of them with his jacket.

"Sleep."

Sighing, Yuki relaxes as her coughs fade, snuggling into his chest, closing her eyes and humming contently as he rests his chin on her head and fiddles with strands of her hair.

Slowly, the two drift to sleep in each other's hold...

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, Tsuna..._**

"Dame-Tsuna! Mochida's challenging you to a match in the dojo!", one of the kendo club members shouted.

"H-Hiie!", he inwardly panicked, _'What am I going to do!'_

"Oh no you don't!", three guys leapt on him before he could escape, dragging him off to the dojo.

"Sawada!", Mochida, a black, spiky haired 2nd year stood facing him as he's dragged in by his club mates.

"God may forgive a piece of shit like you for making Kyoko cry but I wont! I challenge you to a kendo match!", he shouts, "Since you're a novice, you only need to get an ippon off of me to win! And the prize is of course..."

"Sasagawa Kyoko!", he declares.

"P-prize?!", Kyoko shouts angrily.

"What a jerk..", Hana mutters, holding an indignant Kyoko back.

Mochida smirks evilly.

 _'Hmph, there no way I'd be beaten by Dame-Tsuna! And even if he gets lucky, the judge is on my side, he won't raise his flag! The armour and shin'nai is heavily weighted too, two people can barely lift it! Muahahahaha!'_

"Eh? Where's Sawada?", Mochida stares at the empty spot where Tsuna had been.

"Bathroom.", one of members explained.

"Hah! So I win by forfeit!", Mochida cackled, "Now Kyoko's all mine!"

 _'Isn't that dirty(-er)...Aren't seniors supposed to be smart...'_ , the rest of the kendo members sweat dropped.

* * *

 **Yuki...**

"Hn?", Yuki's eyelid slowly flutter open as noise enters the room from outside, causing Kyoya to stir as she stood up and went to the window.

"Ne, Kyo-kun,", she tilts here head, eyebrow raised.

"Hn?", Kyoya grunts as he stretched and joins her, arms wrapped around her waist with his chin on her head.

"Did we authorise an event in the gym today?...", she asks.

Kyoya shakes his head, his eyes narrowed at the crowding students.

Yuki sighs.

"Why do I _know_ it has something to do with Tsuna?...", she grumbles, sighing again as she leans onto the male behind her.

"Come with me to watch?", she asks, tilting her head up without moving her body to meet her blue eyes with his grey one.

"Hn.", he grunts, nodding before intertwining their fingers together and heading to the dojo, Yuki leaning against his arm as they walked.

* * *

 ** _Tsuna at the time..._**

 _'Hiiiee! How the hell am I supposed to win against Mochida?!'_ , Tsuna internally wails, ' _He's the kendo club_ _ **captain**_ _for gods sake!'_

He ran down the halls, trying to get as far as he could from the dojo.

"Kyaa!", he screams as rope tightens around his ankle and lifts him upside down from the ground.

"Ciaossu, Dame-Tsuna!", Reborn greets as he hold the rope down.

"Reborn! What are you doing here?!", he shouts.

"Seeing if you're acting like a mafia boss. It's a chore but don't worry about it, you and I have a relationship!", he smirks.

"What relationship?!", he shrieks in denial.

"A Hitman and his target.", the baby pulls out a gun, "Now, Die."

 ***bang***

" **Reborn!** ", dying will Tsuna shouts, " **I will get Ippon!** "

" **Orraaaa!** ", he screams, bursting into the dojo.

"Pft, Gyahahahaha!", the crowd bursts into laughter at the sight of Tsuna in his boxers.

* * *

 **Yuki's POV - During the battle (I'm not good in battle scenes...gomen.. T^T)**

Yuki smothered her laughter as she buries her face in Kyoya's chest, trying to stop herself from laughing too loudly as Tsuna ripped off Mochida's hair yelling " **Hyakkupon**!", she could feel her face flushing red from laughter and slight embarrassment at her childhood friend.

Above her, she sensed Kyoya smirking in amusement.

"Pft...leave it to Tuna to do something this stupid.. ** _*cough**cough*_** ", she gasped out, finally over her laughter.

"Hn. The herbivore is still weak.", he commented making Yuki look up at him in amusement.

"Un, it won't be long though.. ** _*cough cough*_** ", Yuki cover her mouth with her hand as she settles her coughs.

Kyoya stares at her with undisguised concern, holding her by her waist and rubbing her back in circles soothingly.

She flashes him a grateful smile before turning to the match, watching Tsuna be congratulated by the other students and Kyoko.

She narrows her eyes as it reaches the fallen Kendo captain and members, catching Kyoya's interest.

"That kid, Mochida, he cheated", she growls, "the Judge is his member, he didn't raise the flag the first time Tsuna got a hit in, the armour and shin'nai they were going to give him is most likely heavily weighted."

Her blue eyes become colder as she glares at the crowd in front of her, releasing some piercing cold killing intent.

Kyoya looks at her before releasing his own killing intent.

" **Herbivores...** ", they growl, causing the crowd to freeze in fear.

"You're crowding." With that the crowd dispersed, however Yuki quickly grabs ahold of Mochida and his accomplices while Kyoya grabbed Tsuna.

"For disrupting the peace of Namimori...", Kyoya began.

"...Daring to try to cheat in our presence...", she continued, glaring at the now bald and shaking Mochida.

"And breaking the rules... ** _I'll bite you to death/send you to hell!_** ", they finished together, whipping out their respective weapons, a pair of tonfas and fans.

* * *

 ** _~* Time skip, One beating later, Tuna's POV*~_**

* * *

"I-ittai...Yu-chan and Hibari-San really didn't hold back!", he whined, rubbing a blackening bruise on his head.

' _But..it's thanks to Reborn that I became friends with Kyoko-chan! Even if his methods are weird...'_ , he thought, running home.

"I did it Reborn!", he shouts as soon as he got home, running excitedly towards his tutor, "I became friends with Kyoko-chan!-"

* * *

 **Yuki's POV**

 _'...Tsuna tripped one of Reborn's traps didn't he?...',_ Yuki thought as she spots smoke coming from a house in the distance from her home's rooftop.

"Yuki.", a cool voice interrupts her thoughts.

"Coming.", she replies, swinging through the balcony window and into her house where a figure waits for her, slipping a hand around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"You shouldn't stay outside for too long... _*sighs*_ let's eat, I'll cook this time."

"Un.", Yuki nods, happily walking with the figure downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

 **How was it ne? Yuki x Hibari fluffiness ~ ! ? ﾟﾒﾕ** **? (\\\\\\) Can you guess who it is at the end? (Kinda obvious though XD) Sorry if it's too OOC but anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! （＾** **ω＾）** **Please vote for your favoured pairing/s and please tell me what you thought of it and how to improve! Comments and suggestions welcomed! ( ) I will be posting Yuki and Hibari's story/meeting when I've finished it! It'll be under a different book called 'Per il Romantico - For the Romantic'! (It probably won't be out as quick as these first two chapters though...) Arigatou gozaimasu minna!**

 **~Nuvola~**

 **(Oh and I don't speak Italian or Japanese so please correct me if I get anything wrong!)**

 **Total Word Count : 3,361**


	3. Chapter 2: Storms and Warnings

**Chapter 2 - For a better me (part 2): Storms and Warnings**

* * *

 _"A mafia boss... A leader who rules a criminal organisation._

 _Able to move a number of trusted member with one hand, willing to risk his life for them family._

 _Surrounded by the respect and admiration of all...seen as a hero by the children of the slums..."_

Tsuna reads out loud, Reborn smirking as he held a gun to his student's temple.

"Is that so?", he asks innocently, as the gun shone with an ominous light.

"You're the one forcing me to read it!", Tuna-fish screams, which reborn simply ignores.

"Hey!"

"Read it every morning,", Reborn orders, smirking as the safety clicks on his gun, " because you are the one to become the 10th generation boss."

"Haven't I been saying I don't want to be a mafia boss!", Tsuna whines in fear.

"Don't worry", Reborn shuffles through his briefcase, "I'll take care of it."

He happily smiles as he pulls out and assembles a riffle.

"I'm very, _very_ worried!", Tsuna screams, horrified.

"Tsuna.", a female's voice came from behind him, startling the small brunette.

"Hiie! Yu-chan how'd you-", he freaked, seeing the ravenette leaning on a wall behind him

"Window, now hurry up.", she walks over to him, knocking his head lightly, she turned to Reborn.

"Ciao, chibi.", she nods to the baby, before heading out the room, " _Nana-kaa san! Ohayou~~"_

The girl greets brunette woman as she took a seat around the table.

"Ara, ohayou Yu-chan!", Nana happily greets the girl as if it was normal before turning back to her cooking.

"Hiiee!", soon Tsuna appeared, stumbling down the stairs as Reborn took a sip of his espresso.

"Do you normally eat here, Snow?", Reborn asks.

* * *

Yuki nods absently as she takes a small bite out of her food.

"Yu-chan is a great cook but she can't be bothered in the morning...", Tsuna sighs as he explains, "she used to just eat the first thing she gets her hands on, like bread, or buy food along the way... So kaa-san made her eat here every morning...although she usually appears a lot earlier then this and disappears by the time I get down because of her disciplinary committee duties..if she's busy she'll even skip meals completely if it's too troublesome..."

Said girl simply ignores the frown from her papa'n and focuses on her food, not even bothering to add anything as she finishes and washes her dishes.

"Yu-chan! How many times do I have to tell you you don't need to?", Nana scolds the younger girl as she simply bows slightly.

"But nana-kaasan, it's completely fine! You already make me breakfast everyday so it's the least I could do...", she calmly reassures the woman, who simply huffs and shakes her head fondly.

"Ara..if only my Tsu-kun could be as polite as you..", she says jokingly, Yuki nodding along knowingly.

Tsuna could only gape as the two woman insult him, only huffing indignantly after as the two woman laugh and Reborn smirks.

* * *

 **School...**

 _'Since the match everyone's been treating me better..'_ , Tsuna thought happily as he greets a few students that called out to him.

 _'Although some think I'm weird..._ ', he sweat drops as a boy and two girls freak out as he passed them.

"Tuna, I'm going to my office. See you later.", she pats his head as he held back an embarrassed blush at the childish gesture. She smirks at him as she turns around and headed upstairs.

"Ooi Tsuna!", a boy from his class ran up to him.

* * *

 **~* again, you know what happens right?*~**

"Tsuna.", Yuki's soft voice reaches the brunette's ears.

"Ah! Yu-chan!", Tsuna excitedly calls out to his friend, "Guess what? They asked me to-"

"You are playing in the tournament.", she states, narrowing her eyes.

Tsuna sheepishly nods, his cheeks pink from embarrassment.

"Un! They're relying on me after the thing with Mochida-senpai...", he explains, his eyes bright from excitement and cheeks darkening, "They even called me a _hero_! All I need is the dying will bullet and-"

Yuki cuts him off with a glare.

"Yu-chan?...", he nervously gulps, unsure of what he said to cause her to be unhappy with him.

Yuki sighs, shaking her head slightly before looking at him straight in the eyes with...disappointment...?

" _It's exactly the same..._ ", she grumbles under her breath, too low for him to hear as she turns to walk away.

"Ah! Yu-chan?!", Tsuna calls out to her, she stops.

"Wha-", _'t's wrong?'_ Died in his throat at her next words.

"Don't be conceited just because of one win, Tsunayoshi.", she sharply glares at him from the corner of her eyes, "Especially when it was because of someone else. Arrogance may cause your downfall, especially in our world."

She pauses, "and I won't be watching, I don't want to see a foolish **_herbivore_** try and act like a carnivore. It's pathetic."

"Don't blame anyone but yourself when something you relied on causes you to be hit where the sun doesn't shine.", with that she turns heel down the hallway, ignoring the brunette's calls for her.

"What's up with her...", he grumbled, hurt that his childhood friend would scold him harshly after he finally proved himself to not be completely...no-good, and then shivering at her warning. A warning, no matter the kind, from Yuki is definitely one you don't ignore if you want to live. Still, sulkily and significantly less excitedly, he turns around and starts calling for his tutor.

* * *

 **~*the match*~**

 **? POV**

' _Tch, so that's the Vongola 10th..._ ', a shadowed figure stalks in the shadows, keenly observing the small, vulnerable brunette as he enters the gym.

Completely unaware of a pair of indifferent blue eyes watching him from above...

' _Hayato..._ ' The owner of the eyes thought, watching him.

* * *

 **~* After *~**

 _'Ow...'_ , Tsuna internally wails as he lays in bed, nursing his sore... ***cough*.**

 _'Ugh...Yu-chan was right, as always..'_ , he sulked, remembering her words before the tournament.

 _'I wander how she does that all the time...it's like she can predict the future!'_ , he absently thought, gazing at the ceiling.

He got up, sitting up slightly as he looks at a photo from on his study desk.

There, two 8 year olds, a boy and a girl, stood side by side in the midst of a festival. The boy, a short, fluffy haired brunette, wore a bright orange, tuna fish patterned yukata while a bright orange lion mask hung from the side of his head, he was holding cotton candy with a water yo yo dangling from one wrist and a bag of gold fishes in the other.

He was holding the taller girl's hand tightly. The girl wore a purple kimono, with black lining and fine, flower patterned embroidery encircling the outfit. Snowflakes seeming to fall on the flowers as they decorated the kimono, white birds, skylarks to be specific, danced with the snow. Her hair was pinned back on one side by a snowflake hair clip, and she wore the traditional sandals and socks. The taller girl stood elegantly, holding her grace naturally, while remaining relaxed and at ease by the smaller brunette, a small, rare smile on her red lisp as she watched him with fond, bright sapphire blue eyes as he tugged at her sleeve, amusement clear on her face.

On the side of her face a porcelain fox mask dangled, in one arm she had a small, black pouch dangling from her wrist and a caramel apple in her hand, in the other, dangling from her wrist was a sliver and black fan with traces of purple from the image hidden within it's folds, as she held the boy's hand. Fireworks bursts in background, lighting up the sky and illuminating their childish features.

Tsuna's lips twitched upwards at the photo, taken nearly six years ago. He remembered the time when he couldn't win any of the games so Yuki had to step in, after she got bored of seeing his flustered and embarrassed face. (She got so many blackmail worthy pics that night... Tsuna still wanders if dragging her out was worth the potential humiliation he would receive at a later date... And the ones he already experienced...) She won him the yo yo, mask and mountain loads of toys ,which she simply some the majority of and kept the ones either of the liked, and the fishes, although they gave the fish to a friend of his mum after since Yuki didn't trust him to look after them.

' _But come on! They're fish! It shouldn't be that hard..._ ' Tsuna grumbles, although he could faintly hear Yuki's sarcastic voice in the back of his mind..

 _"For normal people with normal amounts of clumsiness, sure. For you...the fish wouldn't last a week."_

Yuki had only came since Nana didn't want Tsuna to get lost, also since Nana knows she could trust her to keep him out of trouble. (Tsuna nearly tripped 15 times that night, nearly got lost 6 times and nearly became a target for bullies 12 times, and they were only there together for 2 hours!) She also went to collect blackmail material, of which she now has countless volumes worthy hat he still hasn't found where she hid, but in the first place she went there with Kyoya, who didn't join her until shortly after that picture was taken and Tsuna was securely asleep in Nana's arms before whisking her away.

Tsuna sighs, glancing at the picture before going back under the covers.

 _'I gotta apologise to Yu-chan tomorrow...'_ , he thought, ' _She was right, I was getting arrogant after the match with Mochida-senpai...not to mention she was right about the whole 'getting hit where-the-sun-doesn't-shine' part because of the bullet...'_ , he shivered.

He drifted to sleep as his eyes close and body relaxes.

* * *

 **~* Next Day *~**

"O-ohayo...Yu-chan..", Tsuna anxiously greets the female prefect in class, not looking at her eyes. It was the first time the two spoke to each other after their fight, Yuki was busy with her committee secretarial duties and Tsuna couldn't bring up the courage to talk to her until now. Although he still doesn't know what to say.

She looks up at him, observing the nervous boy.

"Tsuna", she narrows her eyes as the smaller boy flinches.

"Look at me.", she orders sharply.

Tsuna timidly does so, lifting his head to meet her eyes.

She stares blankly at him, before lifting her hand...

Tsuna flinches at the movement, tensed and fearing a blow from his friend.

 ***pat pat***

' _Eh?'_ , he blinks, feeling her familiar hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

"Good job.", a motherly smile glowed softly on her face.

Tsuna's eyes widened as he stares, dumbfounded.

But when he blinked it was gone, to his disappointment.

 _'Maybe I was imagining it...'_ , he sulked.

Just then Yuki's phone vibrated, the sound of a bird's chirp sounding from it.

"I gotta go. Don't destroy the school too much or else Kyoya will have a fit.", she sighs, walking past him and out the class.

' _Eh? Why would I-'_ Tsuna's thoughts were interrupted as his teacher came in.

"Alright class! We have a new transfer student from Italy joining us.", his teacher, a self-proclaimed 'elite' by the name of Nezu Dohachiro announces.

"Tch. Gokudera Hayato.", the silverette growls, causing the majority of the female population to squeal excitedly.

' _Italy...isn't that Reborn's homeland?.._ ', Tsuna absently remembers then grumbling as the girls continue to coo at the new student.

 _'Wait...Kyoko-chan!'_ , he frantically turns to look at his hair, gaining a depressed cloud when sure enough, he saw her smiling happily with an excited blush on her face.

 _'Nooo!'_ , he internally despairs scowling slightly, ' _Tsk. The transfer student pisses me off...'_

His thoughts trailed off as his chocolate eyes meet dark green ones.

He freezes in fear, panic filling him as the new student stalks towards him.

 ***slam***

His desk clatters loudly as Gokudera's knee flips it almost completely on him.

Tsuna shrieks in fear, sweating and pale as he watches the delinquent walk to an empty seat.

Tsuna's slumps in depression as he hears his classmates whispers, the most disturbing one about a fan club...

* * *

 **With Yuki...**

"Ciao, Kyo~", she smiled as she saw the head prefect sitting in his chair with his eyes closed.

The male simply grunts, Yuki chuckling lightly at his antics.

She walked over to him, sitting on his desk as she reached out to move his hair from his eyes.

Her eyes softened as he relaxed at her touch, she moved her hand down, softly cupping his cheek, caressing it with her thumb.

He leaned into her touch, causing her smile to widen.

Leaning back she moved her hand away from his face, earning an unsatisfied growl from the raven haired male.

She chuckled, leaning in again to plant a kiss on his forehead.

Kyoya stretched out his arms, wrapping them around her lower waist before pulling her onto his lap, his head snuggling into her chest.

She relaxed, leaning onto him snuggling her head into the he crook oh his neck, his comforting scent filling her nose and relaxing her nerves.

They stayed like that for a while until, slowly, he lifts his head from her chest, the movement gaining her attention as she watched him lean into her ear.

"Yuki", his husky voice echoed as his warm breath tickled her ear, a faint blush appearing on her face as her ears reddened and she shivers in pleasure.

"Kyoya?", she whispers back, earning similar shivers from the male.

Her warm, unguarded blue eyes met his softened grey ones.

He leans forward, pressing their foreheads together.

Yuki looks shyly at him, her rapid heartbeat falling into step with his.

Slowly, he tilts his head and starts to close the gap between them, his eyes closing.

Yuki too, closes her eyes, leaning towards him.

Just as their lips were about to touch...

 ***Boom!***

 ***Boom!***

 ***BOOM!***

Their moment was ruined as the sound of explosions reached their ears.

They pulled back, Yuki sighing as she knowingly guessed the cause of the explosions.

 _'Guess that's my cue...'_

Kyoya growled, furious that they were interrupted.

Breaking free from his grip Yuki stood up, Kyoya moving in sync with her as the two swiftly returned to their cold demurs and stormed out the room.

* * *

 **~* After Go-kun VS Tuna-fishy: Infirmary! *~**

"...Tuna.", Yuki blankly watches as her (newly beaten) childhood friend gets dress in another uniform she brought and his new 'friend' (also beaten) fussed over him.

"Y-yeah..?", he nervously asks.

"...care to explain why you're in your boxers again? And why is your hand covered in burns? While you're at it, why does the back of the school look like it's been assaulted by a barrage of dynamites?..", her eye twitches, Tsuna flinched as he thinks that she unknowingly hits the last part spot on.

"Hey, woman! Don't speak to jyuudaime like that-", Gokudera shouts angrily.

Yuki raises an eyebrow at the bomber's outburst.

"Calm down, Smokin' Bomb, or I might end up inviting Scorpio over some time...", she calmly comments, not at all placating the now, very pale, green but still angry silverette.

 _'Although knowing Reborn he probably would have covered that by now...well along with a bunch of troublesome others..._ ', she mentally laments, letting Reborn read her thoughts through an exchange of glances before the baby smirks, tilting his fedora uncooperatively.

Her mind wanders absently, ignoring the shouting teen.

"A-ano..it's fine Gokudera-kun, Yu-chan's just like that...", he tries to placate his irritated friend.

"Well if Jyuudaime says so...oi woman! Be lucky that jyuudaime is so kind!", Gokudera hesitantly complies, shouting at the disinterested raven-haired girl.

"Hn? Sure, sure...anyway, you should really be glad that Kyoya didn't find you guys, Tsunayoshi, Hayato...although it makes me wander _how_ , he wasn't here all those other times too... Maybe he's getting lazy? I should really stop spoiling him...", Yuki grumbles, muttering most of it quietly under her breath making sure the other occupants don't hear her after the 'Hayato' part.

Gokudera fumes, turning read in anger.

"Oi! Who gave you permission to call me that!", he angrily shouts at her again...Yuki only yawning and giving them a lazy wave as she left the room.

"Don't forget to study for the science test next period... I don't mind if you fail and all, since Reborn will "fix" that, just do me a favour, 'Kay, don't let an insects words get to you. He's just a bug who's stupidity will leave him jobless.", she casually remarks as she heads upstairs.

Tsuna froze, drastically paling at her reminder, failing to comprehend the latter half of her words as he panicked at the first few.

 _'Hiiiee! What am I going to do? Reborn's going to kill me!'_ , he internally screams in despair.

Yuki chuckles as she watches the small brunette from above.

 _'Sigh..._ _ **never change, Tsu-kun**_ _.'_ , softened, sapphire eyes flicker with colour for the briefest moment, before they harden, her guard back up.

* * *

 **~* Next Day *~**

"Kawada."

"Hai."

"Kurihara."

"Hai!"

' _Hiie! We're getting our science test back! I didn't understand anything!_ ', Tsuna panics as his classmates receive their tests back.

"Kondo."

"Hai."

 _'And it just happens I got Nezu of all people! I'm doomed,_ ', he sulks, devoid of hope.

"Kumo."

"..."

"...she must be out on patrol..."

"Sawada."

"H-hai!", he squeaked nervously, waking up to get his test.

"Pfft.", a laughter ' _escaped_ ' for the man's arrogant mouth.

Tsuna reaches out anxiously for his test, confusion appearing on his face as the sheet was moved away from him.

"This is just hypothetically speaking but...", the (old) man drawled condescendingly, "Let's just say there was a sole student who scores in the 20 point range and painfully lowers the class average..."

"A-ano...", Tsuna shrinks back nervously.

"According to me, who's come through an elite course...", Nezu continues, "...that kind of person will just be baggage and a burden on the education conscious society.."

Tsuna grits his teeth, his bangs covering his eyes.

 _'He means...'_

"Is there a reason for that kind of trash to live?.."

Nezu holds the piece of paper towards the bottom as he mocks the boy, letting the class see a flash of the bright, red '27' on the paper.

Tsuna accepts the paper, quickly walking to his desk with his flushed face lowered as his classmate's laughter rang out.

Nezu smirks smugly before continuing with the next student.

' _Damnit..Just because he graduated from Tokyo University he acts like a complete asshole to people who can't get good grades.._ ', Tsuna bites his lip, still flustered from his earlier humiliation.

 ***bang***

The door slides roughly open, a familiar green eyed bomber entering the class nearly at the end of the period.

"Gokudera-kun...", Tsuna blinks, staring at the bold mafioso.

"Hey! You're late! What're you doing coming in at this time...", Nezu's voice trails off as Gokudera's glare froze him in place.

Tsuna looks around the class, at anything except his hot tempered friend as the class erupts in hushed whisper.

Tsuna tenses as he hears Gokudera's footsteps closing in on him.

"Good morning, Jyuudaime!", Gokudera excitedly bows at his boss, puppy ears and tail wagging excitedly.

"Hiie!", Tsuna shrieks in panic as the class whispers some rather..crude..comments.

"Y-you've got it wrong! He's just a f-friend!", the brunette exclaims anxiously, trying to divert their attention to anything but him.

"This is just hypothetically speaking...", Nezu recovers, drawling out each word once more, "Let's just say there's a student who carelessly comes late to class..."

"Without question he hangs out with the loser trash...because people that are alike gravitate towards each other.."

He didn't get further as a ' _snap_ ' was heard from Gokudera and his temper flared.

The teen walks ominously towards the teachers, his eyes overshadowed by his bangs.

 **"Old man..."** , he growls.

"I won't forgive any insult towards Jyuudaime!", he shouts angrily, lifting the older man by the collar and pulling on his tie.

Gokudera ignores the teacher's pitiful excuses, choosing to smile happily at his Jyuudaime.

Tsuna's head slams onto the table as he tries to make himself smaller in his seat.

* * *

 **~* Principle's Office *~**

"You guys are **_EXPELLED_**!", Nezu screams angrily as the principal tries to placate his angry staff.

Not listening Nezu continues to scream at Tsuna and Gokudera.

 _'Why me?!'_ , Tsuna shrieks in his head while Gokudera simply scowls at the teacher for yelling at his Jyudaime.

"But to expel the them now might be hasty'", the Principal tried to reason.

Nezu scoffs, then smirks as an idea forms in his head.

"Principal, I recall a time capsule buried here 15 years ago...", the now confident man began.

* * *

 **~* Later *~**

 _"...time capsule that wasn't buried..",_ the words echoed in Tsuna's head as he eavesdrop the two teacher's conversation.

"No Way!", Tsuna cried.

 ***Boom! Boom! Boom!***

A series of explosions wrecked the school grounds like an earthquake, startling the students and teachers.

Tsuna gapes as he watched Gokudera light the field with his dynamites.

' _It's, it's over!'_ He internally wails in despair, slinking onto his knees, ' _Ky-Kyoko-chan!'_

"Gokudera doesn't think so.", Reborn's high voice reached his ears he comes face to face with a pitch black gun.

"There must be a way not to be expelled.", the baby continued, the safer unlocking with a 'click,'.

"Reborn!"

 ***Bang***

 **"Reborn!"** Tsuna, now in his boxers as he enters dying will mode yells, **"Split the playground with my** ** _dying will!"_**

Dying Will Tsuna screams, running outside as Leon latches itself onto his shoulder.

"! I was waiting, Jyuudaime!", Gokudera shouts excitedly.

" **Locate the ground, WEAKNESSES!"** , Tsuna orders Leon, who complied, turning into a pair of dousing rods.

 **"DOWSING!"**

Following the transformed chameleon he watches it lower.

" **Fault, DISCOVERED!"** , Tsuna screams, **"Break here!"**

Tsuna drew his right arm back as he leapt, targeting a specific spot where there was a fault line in the earth.

 ***Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!***

A series of gunshots were heard as three bullets entered Tsuna's arm, elbow and shoulder with the forth hitting his spinal cord.

"Shoulder, elbow, arm 3-hit combo is the megaton punch bullet,", Reborn narrates, "Direct shot to the spinal cord is the heat resistant skin bullet."

Gokudera follows his boss' lead.

"I'm going too!", he throws out a bunch of dynamite, scattered in the air and exploding around the area Tsuna targeted.

 ***BOOM BOOM BOOM!***

With Gokudera's dynamite softening the earth, and Reborn's bullet powering the punch, the earth easily split in two along the fault line as explosions tore through the ground and dust blew up all around the boss in training.

The students in the class watched, wide eyed, as the school grounds danced with dust and fire.

"What is going on here?!", Nezu screams as he angrily storms across the broken earth, "Sawada! Gokudera! This is your doing isn't it?!"

"Looks like it's decided! You're both **_EXPELLED_** -!", Nezu was cut off as a bunch of papers were shoved into his face, bright red ink spread across the pages with crosses littering the test pages and scores ranging from 0-6 written boldly across the top.

"!?", Nezu gapes at the pages he was given.

"The 15 year old time capsule didn't show up...but a **40** year old one did instead.", Gokudera holds up a large plastic capsule, dating 40 years ago to when Nezu was still a middle school student.

"Why are the test scores of an elite-course guy like you, in the times-capsule of an ordinary middle school like this? And these scores... _What the hell?!_ ", Gokudera scoffs triumphantly.

'Nezu Dohachiro' was on each of the test papers inside the capsule, all of them scoring less the 10 percent each.

"That's- Thats not mine!", he desperately denies, "How could and elite guy like me get scores worse then _Dame_ -Tsuna! It must be someone else-"

He was cut off as the papers were snatched from his hands.

"Hn.", Yuki stares at the papers, then narrows her eyes at the teacher.

 **"Ku-Kumo-san!"** , he starts to sweat heavily at the sight of the female prefect as she glares coldly at him, "th-this is j-just a misunderstanding! These boys are trying to frame me to avoid expulsion!"

Yuki glares harden at the stuttering 55 year old man, behind him Gokudera was just about to explode with insults at the man framing his Jyuudaime and he.

Yuki puts up her hand to stop both of them, giving Gokudera a look saying he better wait.

The bomber growls, but complies reluctantly as Tsuna hastily holds the bomber back.

Yuki turns her glare back to the profusely sweating adult.

"These answers...they're written in your handwriting are they not?", she coolly says, shoving the pages I front of the teacher, leaving just enough space above them for the piercing cold blue eyes to bore into him.

"N- _no_!", the man denies.

Yuki's glare intensifies and Nezu gulps, his mouth dry.

"Are you **lying** to me, **_insect_**?", Yuki's eyes narrowed further, her eyes glowing coldly as the man frantically shakes his head, "So tell me... **Are. They. Not?** "

A dark aura surrounds Yuki, spreading to trap Nezu as she released a ' _small_ ' amount of killing intent.

" _Y-yes_!", the man finally breaks down, collapsing as the aura's intensify before dispersing.

"Hn. Took you long enough, insect.", Yuki scoffs coldly, "With this I have another piece of evidence, although it was unnecessary considering we already had enough but it's a good time I suppose...", Yuki mutters.

"By the authority granted to the school, teacher, Nezu Dohachiro (55) we hereby terminate your contract under grounds of fraudulent educational background.", her glare lessens but her eyes turned cold, calm and blank.

"Now... **for disrupting peace and lowering the reputation of Namimori**... _ **I'll send you to hell, insect.**_ ", she smirks coldly, bloodlust seeping out as her fans appeared in her hands.

The students could only watch in fear as the grown man was rendered into a bloody pulp. Cuts heavily seeping blood littering his body as a swing of her large, metal edged fans forced him crashing into a nearby wall, a massive hole appearing on it.

Their eyes dart from the female prefect who was now a examining her still untainted weapon and then the wall the former Namichu teacher crashed into, to the unmoving, bloody body of the former Namichu staff.

"Tch. Didn't hold back enough...great, now I have to get that fixed as well", she mutters under her breath, just loud enough for the closer ones to hear.

 _'_ ** _That_** _was her_ **holding back** _?!'_ They thought incredulously, fear prickling their spines and causing them to shiver.

They watched, horrified as she spared only a glance at the actual, unmoving body.

"Hn, he'll live...probably.", she comments nonchalantly.

' **Pr-Probably?'** , the spectators inwardly shrieked.

 _'Hiiiee! I'm getting a sense of déjàvu here..._ ' Tsuna inwardly groans, thinking back to a similar incident back when they first met.

"Anyway, good job, Tsuna, Baka-yato", she coolly nods to the two before pausing, causing Tsuna two nervously sweat in fear, "However... **for disrupting the peace of Namimori and destroying school property...** ** _I'll send you to hell_**."

Her eyes narrow as she launches herself at them, _mercifully_ only knocking them unconscious before they could react.

"Hn. I'll leave it at this so I don't owe you two anything.", she sighs as she takes out her phone and dials a number.

"Tetsu, send over some of our member to fix up the playground, wall and you might as well call an ambulance..or maybe just send some men to hide the body..and send two to take Tsunayoshi and Hayato to the infirmary...", she speaks into the phone, walking away from the three, unconscious bodies.

' ** _S-scary!',_** screamed the hearts of the watching students.

To summarise... If there had ever been any doubts about Yuki being the Hibari Kyoya's childhood friend and secretary of the DC...they were 1000% sure now.

* * *

 **~* After *~**

"Sigh..thank goodness I'm relieved I'm not expelled...", Tsuna sighs heavily in relief as he, Gokudera and Yuki exit the office.

"Don't worry Jyuudaime!", Gokudera reassures his boss, "I'll trade my life to stop that from happening!"

"Gokudera-kun...", Tsuna blushes faintly, awed and touched by his friend's words. Yuki smirks, nodding approvingly at the bomber.

"Isn't it's great to have made such a reliable subordinate?", Reborn randomly appears.

"Reborn!", Tsuna shouts, startled.

"More like a lost puppy...", Yuki mutters, ignoring Gokudera's glare and Tsuna's nervous look.

"Anyway, I said I don't want a subordinate!", Tsuna exclaims, "Anyway if two losers stick together will Kyoko-chan even notice me?!"

Tsuna panics, Yuki simply snorting while shaking her head at her old friend.

"By the way...", Gokudera starts, realising something, "the tests in this school are a cinch huh?"

He holds out his test papers, bold, red '100's across the top of each one.

Yuki nods in agreement, showing her own papers, a row of '100's across the top of each of them beside her elegantly written name.

"Huh?!", Tsuna gapes at the two while Yuki raises an eyebrow at him before turning to Gokudera, the two soon engaging in a heated (one-sided) argument of insults while exchanging opinions and facts.

"You need to study more, Dame-Tsuna", Reborn comments as he watched the two continue to 'talk' to each other, their conversation going up and down from a calm and intellectual exchange to pure insults, shouting and arguments (which again, were pretty much one-sided).

Tsuna groans, slumping slightly but his lips curved upwards as he sees Yuki's eyes glow with amusement and life, which he rarely saw even when they were kids.

 _'Maa...it's not so bad I guess.'_ , he thought as he watched Gokudera bring out his dynamites in fury, Yuki sends him skidding several meters across the hall by hitting him in the stomach for 'breaking the rules by bringing weapons to school' before making him forget everything by bringing up a topic on space and alien life forms...

' _Although I'm pretty sure Yu-chan's sadistic side is coming out..she's definitely playing around with Gokudera-kun...',_ he sweat drops as the mood flipped again.

"Of course I am, Tuna.", she calls out, smirking in amusement as he panics, and nervously scratched the back of his head, he forgot she could read his mind...

"Obviously, Baka-Tuna", she scoffs, infuriating the already red bomber as she insults his precious Jyuudaime.

"Hiiee! Stop that, Yu-chan! Gokudera-kun, put those dynamites away!", Tsuna shrieks in fear, Reborn watching the three of them with amusement, a smirk hidden on his face.

"Saw that, papa'n.", Yuki comments, which lead to a kick aimed at her head, which she dodged, letting it hitting Tsuna instead..

"Jyuudaime!"

* * *

 **Hi~! hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Ano...about the side story, I'd rather publish it after I've written the chapter about the three meeting Hibari in the reception room in chapter 16, but since I'm doing the story to be (mostly) following the manga it might be two chapters or so later then I first planned for it to be, which would've been at the same time as this chapter... Gomen! ( ) anyway! Next chapter is meeting Yamamoto! After that is Lambo, Bianchi, Haru and co! All though I won't go too much into detail...I don't really like those characters, except Yamamoto...(sorry!) The first side story for Yuki x Hibari (under 'Per il Romantico - For the Romantic) will be split into about 3 or so parts, from their first encounter to becoming friends and so on.**

 **Please continue to vote! Current stats are:**

 **Main story pairings:**

 **Tsuna x Kyoko: 4**

 **Haru x Gokudera: 2**

 **Mukuro x Chrome: 2**

 **Side stories:**

 **Yuki x Hibari: 7**

 **Yuki x Tsuna: 1 (wasn't expecting this..O.O)**

 **Yuki x All: 1**

 **Tsuna x Reborn: 1**

 **Ah, just to let you know at the end of the votes, (should be around the time the future arc starts) I will write side stories for each of the winning pairings and popular ones, oh and characters without votes won't be paired up with anyone at the end...**

 **Side story requests/votes are on going until I either go on a hiatus (which would only be temporary) or discontinue completely.**

 **Thanks everyone!~ Please rate and review!**

 **~Nuvola~**

 **P.S this story is the kind that gradually reveals things, so it's like a mystery I guess. Oh and the line breaks and stuff might be different since I'm still kinda experimenting with the format..let me know which seems best if you could!**

 **Total word count: 5,453**


	4. Chapter 3: Rain and Lightning

**Chapter 3: Rain and Lightning**

* * *

 _ **~* PE - Baseball field *~**_

"Are we done choosing teams?", one person asks as the noise buzzed down and all but one student were evenly split between two groups.

"Yeah, it's just Dame-Tsuna left", another answers, laughing.

"You guys can have him, we don't want to lose!", the first person immediately shouts, huffing as he stared suspiciously at the lone brunette in between them.

"Neither do we! Sure he's good at Volleyball and kendo but we all know he sucks at baseball..", murmurs of agreements came from both sides as they continue to argue about which team he should be put on.

Tsuna sighs despairingly, Gokudera-kun was off restocking his dynamite supply and Yu-chan was doing her DC duties...not that it mattered, Yuki never did a group sport anyway, something about crowding insects... (She had just woken up and it was still early morning the time he chose to ask her... She only calls people she loathes insects.. In her books, best to worst to hate: carnivore - omnivore - herbivore - insect.)

" _Ma~ ma~_ , it's fine if he joins our team _ne_?", a tall boy slings his arms around two of loudest arguing boys.

"We just have to keep them from hitting!", he continues cheerily.

"W-well of Yamamoto-san says so...", one boy hesitantly agrees after getting a nod of confirmation.

' _Yamamoto Takeshi... his grades are pretty low but he's the first-year ace of the baseball team... Popular, athletic, fun...he's the opposite of me!'_ , Tsuna internally sighs, but nonetheless great fun that the attention was off of him.

 ** _*teng!~*_**

" ** _Kyaaa~~!_** ", girls scream excitedly as the ball flies over the fence.

" _Sheesh_...you should use one arms or something Yamamoto!", one of the boys from the other team grumbled.

" _Hahaha_!", said player laughed sheepishly, his hands clapped together in apology as he runs across the 3 bases, scoring a point for their team.

The girls screamed happily again, cheering for their idol.

* * *

 _ **~* Rooftop *~**_

Across the field Reborn laid on top of the water tank, a binocular in his hands as he watched the boys play.

"Yamamoto Takeshi...his athleticism and popularity is needed in the family... what do you think, Snow?", the baby asks the person leaning in the water tank below him.

"Hn...a natural", the ravenette noncommittally answered, turning around and leaving, after adding, "but still a herbivore."

The hitman nods in agreement, before continuing to watch.

* * *

 _ **~* After *~**_

' _In the end we still lost!_ ' Tsuna internally wails, cowering at the accusing glares from his team mates.

"Its your fault we lost, Dame-Tsuna!"

"Thats why I didn't want him in the team!"

Mutters of agreement echoed through the crowd as they shouted their own two cents.

" **Sweep the fields by yourself!** "

With that the group left, leaving Tsuna alone with a broom.

" _Loser_...", their final mutters reached his ears and he sighs.

' _Maybe I should just go home..hic..._ ', sulking Tsuna got to work, wishing Yuki was here to stop them again like she did before...

"Help has arrived!", a cheery voice calls out to him.

"Y-yamamoto-san!", Tsuna cries out in disbelief.

' _What's he doing here_?'

"U-um... Sorry about the game...it's my fault even though you let me into the team..", Tsuna awkwardly apologises, sighing at the end.

"It's fine! It's just PE after all...", Yamamoto smiles at him.

"U-un...", he hesitantly agrees, starting to sweep.

"Besides, haven't you been pretty amazing lately? Like at the kendo match and tournament?", the taller boy points out.

"E-eh?!", Tsuna shouts, blushing slightly from the compliment.

"In comparison, I just play baseball like it's all I know..", the black haired boy sighs, his brown eyes darkened by a shade.

"What're you talking about? It's that baseball skill that's amazing!", Tsuna exclaims.

Yamamoto sighs, his eyes darkening even more in sorrow as the mood turns serious.

' _Eh_?', Tsuna blinks.

"It's not going well..",'Yamamoto began, "Lately, no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my field is screwing up..."

Yamamoto leans on his broom his eyes serious as he looked vacantly at the space in front of him.

"Tsuna...what should I do?", he asks out loud, not a trace left of his cheery personality.

 _'E-Eh?!_ ', Tsuna panics, wanting to give advice but not know just what to say.

"Ah, just kidding!", the mood lightens greatly as Yamamoto gives a strained smile, one not reaching his eyes.

 _'What to say?! I want to help him but..ah! I'll just tell him what Yu-chan usually says!'_ , Tsuna decides, before hesitantly stuttering out the advice.

"W-well..." Tsuna began, catching the taller boy's attention, "one of my f-friends usually says t-to 'take a break, rest and then come back stronger and ready to practice h-harder!'", he said the last part a bit louder, pride shining in his eyes, chocolate orbs flickering orange as he remembered how awed he was every time Yuki told him that after a bad day or when he asked how she could be so strong when they were young. He couldn't match even an 8 year old Yuki's dignity and strength when saying those words but he gave it his best.

Yamamoto stared wide eyed at the small brunette before smiling brightly, slinging an arm around his shoulder as he cheered.

"Un! I was going to just practice like hell after school, but maybe I could take a break for a little while...", the baseball star happily agrees, laughing with Tsuna as the two finished cleaning.

* * *

 ** _~* After (while Tsuna being tor-tutored by Reborn) *~_**

 **Yuki POV**

"Takeshi.", a cold voice sent chills up the base ball ace as he continues to swing his bat.

"Hahaha...Did you need anything, Yuki-nee?", Yamamoto nervously laughs, not taking a break as he swung the bat, ignoring the sharp pain in his arm, he had felt restless during his 'break', even after hearing Tsuna's advice and he couldn't stop thinking about how he could improve, so he went and practiced.

Yuki was his 'playmate' when they were young, his father had taken a liking to the indifferent girl and her older sister had immediately agreed to the two being friends, since at the time the blue haired woman was getting increasingly worried at the ravenette's lack of friends. The two became close, not as close as Tsuna and her was, even though the black haired boy didn't know of the two's relationship, as they were both busy with their respective duties and only occasionally talked when she visited his family shop...but they had formed a sibling relationship after she comforted him after his mother's death and began taking care of him like an older sister whenever his father wasn't around, hence the honorific.

"What do you think you're doing?", icy blue eyes coldly stared at his arm.

"U-uh...practicing?", he uncharacteristically stutters, too scared to look at her in the eye as he continued to swing. ' _Shoot...nee-chan doesn't look happy!'_

"Your arm is hurting.", she stated, flicking her eyes from his arm to his face, eyes narrowed.

"Ha-haha-ha..w-what are you talking about nee-chan?", he shakily tries to cover up.

Just as she was about to reply a sharp cry of pain cut her off as Takeshi dropped his bat mid-swing, gripping his arm tightly and collapsing onto his knees in pain.

"Takeshi!", Yuki screamed, immediately appearing by his side, and supporting his larger figure with ease, even if she was a good 6 - inches shorter then him.

She had her phone out, speed dialling '93' (Kusakabe).

"Tetsu, call an ambulance, Yamamoto Takeshi broke his arm in the school field. Hurry it up.", she growled, she used her fan to cleanly slice through a broom lying on the ground beside them and using a length of the handle and a gauze she had on her to make a temporary splint for his arm before swiftly placing an arm behind the shaking teens legs and another on his back, rubbing soothingly as the boy tried to hold back his cries. She lifted him bridle style before running steadily to the gates, trying not to irritate the wound further.

 _"Baka-Ame, you're **still** an idiot no matter what..._ ", she cursed under her breath, speeding up.

* * *

 ** _~* Next Day *~_**

"Guy!", a panicking boy bursts into the room, slamming the door open.

"Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!"

At first they simply stared blankly at the boy.

"Dude, it's not funny. Yamamoto wouldn't..."

"Apparently he broke his arm from practice yesterday, he went too far and Kumo-san from the DC had to call an ambulance for him!"

The whole class breaks into panic, girls screamed in horror at the thought of their idol dying and boys stood their wide eyed in shock, before they all simply ran out the class.

Tsuna stood frozen in shock.

' _It's my fault..._ ', the thought echoed in his head as he thought back to his last conversation with his classmate.

"Tsuna-kun?", Kyoko calls out to him as only the two were left in the class.

"H-hai", he quickly replies, dashing out with her.

* * *

 ** _~* Rooftop - during their talk *~_**

"...so I can't understand your feelings...sorry...", Tsuna bit his lower lip, unsure of what to say.

"He's right, Takeshi.", a cold voice cuts throughout the crowd, sending shivers to Tsuna and Yamamoto and practically making the audience pee in their pant from fear.

Their eyes darted across the rooftop, looking for the familiar ravenette.

" **Herbivores**.", their heads snapped upwards above the door where Yuki sat on the edge. She leapt, landing with ease before eying the crowd coldly.

"Get back to class. **Now**.", her glare intensifies to emphasise the order. Quickly the crowds disappears into the stairs. She locks the doors.

" _Now_...", cold blue eyes glared, the two orbs glowed subtly, the colour flickering like flames. Which went unnoticed by the two who shivered at the sound.

" **Takeshi**.", her eerily calm voice caused the other ravenette to flinch in fear, laughing nervously he refuses to meet her eyes.

" **What** do you think you're **_doing_**?!", her voice raises by a few decibels, surprising the two who rarely hears her talk louder then normal, it quickly disappeared into a freezingly cold, calm tone, "A **baseball** God left you? A _broken arm_ is the end of the world? Is baseball **everything** you care about?! The _only_ thing that cares about **_you_**?!".

She didn't give him a chance to respond as she mercilessly continued.

"I know those _so-called_ friends and team mates of yours aren't real but does your **_father_** mean nothing to you? Do I mean **_nothing_** to you? You're _il mio fratellino, idiota!_ ", Yuki switches to Italian in anger, although her voice wasn't shouting, each word felt like her sharp bladed fans, pinning him with guilt and fear. She takes one step closer to him, in a flash appearing at his side with one of her smaller metallic fans glinting dangerously at his neck, " **do something stupid like this again _and I'll send you to hell, herbivore._** "

If it wasn't for the ominously glinting fans, promising death if he even dared to move his head, he would've joined Tsuna on the floor, he was sweating heavily now. Sure Yuki was scary when she's mad, but her usual bursts of anger, which even then was extremely rare, and wasn't that explosive, and only lead to a thorough beating with her battle fans, wasn't as scary as this cold, threatening anger.

Her eyes glinted with icy calmness, promising each and every word, dark killing intent suffocating the air around them.

But Yuki was also sweating, even if it was barely noticeable her breathing was heavier then normal and her face was a shade paler, which made it harder to tell since she was always a snowy white.

She glares harshly at the shaking raven haired boy, Tsuna who wasn't even facing her glare directly like Yamamoto, sunk further into the ground, shaking at the furious raven female.

He tries to stand and escape the killing intent Yuki was releasing but a hand instantly whips out, grabbing him by the arm.

"Ah! Wait, Tsuna!", Yamamoto calls out nervously, trying to get away from her glare.

Suddenly the ground beneath them collapses as the brunette crashed through the fence. Yuki's eyes widened before her reflexes kicked in and she latches an arm onto what was left of the edge of the building, another secured tightly around Yamamoto's waist, although a slight pop was heard and she bit her lip, drawing blood.

The wind blows unceasingly as they dangled with only Yuki stopping them from falling to their doom.

She grit her teeth, she was strong but fighting gravity with over a hundred kilograms weight is just getting _ridiculous_ , not to mention today isn't one of her better days, she was slightly tired from that lecture she did too...

She bit her lip harsher, causing the blood to form a slight stream down her chin, dripping off it and landing on the ground far below them in small, yet expanding, splatters, as she tried to suppress a bubbling cough.

Slowly, her grip weakened and she re secured her grip. But her shoulder was hurting, she'd dislocated it during the first jerk when the two boys' weight fell on her. She could try swing them up, but the already crumbling edge of the building wouldn't be able to support their weight, she could feel bits off it turning to dust as she held on...

'I guess _I'm leaving this to you, Reborn, Tsuna_ ', she sighed internally, ignoring Tsuna's panicking voice she slowly lets go, letting their bodies fall down without resistance from the three story building.

" _Hiieee_!", Tsuna shrieked in fear as they fell.

Inside a class, Reborn smirks, pointing his gun at the screaming Tsuna as he passed a school window.

 ***Bang!***

A bullet passed through the open window, directly hitting Tsuna in the forehead with precise timing.

 _'I want to save Yuki and Yamamoto...my friends...',_ Tsuna's wish echoed in his mind as a surge of determination coursed through him.

" **Mid-Air REBORN**!", dying will Tsuna shouts, " **Save Yuki and Yamamoto with my DYING WILL!"**

* * *

 **~* After *~**

"Mou~ Are you guys okay?!", Tsuna gets up frantically.

Yamamoto nods, and stares at him with solemn eyes.

"Arigatou, Tsuna. You're amazing!", the taller boy laughed, "You're right, I have to do it with my dying will!"

"Hn.", Yuki simply huffs, before pinning Yamamoto with a piercing glare, a fan once more at his neck.

Takeshi raised his hands in a sign of submission, trying to placate his angry 'sister'.

"Gomen...nee-chan", he whispered, finally meeting her eyes. The two locked gazes for a while before Yuki lowered her fan. Sighing and nodding with satisfaction at him she turns to Tsuna, nodding in approval.

"Good job at stopping him, Tsuna.", she turns back to him.

 ***Whack***

Yamamoto fell into a crouch as an unsuspecting blow landed on the back of his head.

"That's for being stupid, Baka-ame!", she growled narrow eyed at the taller boy as he gripped his head at the rapidly forming bruise. ' _Don't make me worried, otouto_ '

Yamamoto looked at her, catching the hidden meaning behind her words, offering a shaky smile.

"Gomen, nee-chan.", he smiles a close eyed smile, his voice solemn.

"Eh?! Yu-chan you're Yamamoto's older sister?!", Tsuna screams in shock, earning himself a bruise as a fan hits his head.

"It's adoptive, Tsunayoshi. The only trait we share is our hair, and even then it's still slightly different.", she sighs.

Yuki had silky, long black hair that was darker and yet shines in the light. Yamamoto had short, fluffy hair that stuck up at the top, and was slightly duller in colour.

"How was I supposed to know! _Yu-chan!~_ ", he whined.

' _Yu-chan?_ ', Yamamoto's eyebrow raised at the form of address. As far as he knew, no one but him and Hibari-senpai in the whole of Namimori could call the female prefect by her first name, much less a nickname.

"We're childhood friends, since first grade.", Yuki explained shortly, seeing the confusion in her 'brother's' eyes.

"A-ah!", he nods understandingly although inwardly he was slightly jealous that Tsuna was closer then him to his nee-chan.

Yuki sighs, patting the taller raven on his head as he crouched, ruffling it fondly.

Yamamoto looks up, surprise evident on his face at the rare gesture. She did it when they were little sure, but it was only sometimes and it became less as their time together slowly shrunk.

He smiles brightly, eyes closed with content at the attention.

"A-anyway...", Tsuna hesitantly brought up, "l-lets get away from here...before something happens..."

"Yeah...I think I dislocated my shoulder..you two need to lose weight..", she sighs, he two males staring wide eyed as they realise the strain she would've faced from holding up two male teenagers twice her weight by herself, with one arm too, "also...Tsuna...you better grab your bag and wear a spare uniform or something...", her blue eyes showed mild amusement as she stares at his checkered boxers.

Said brunette's eyes widened as he realises what he was wearing, his face turned a dark read as he nods frantically and Yuki stops patting Yamamoto's head with her good arm, to which the male pouts unhappily, earning a light bonk on the head for being childish.

"Ittai...", he pouted again, but before she could hit him again Yamamoto grabs her injured arm gently, frantically checking the injuries, his eyebrows creased in worry.

"Don't worry," she sighs pulling it away without flinching and giving it a pull to set it back in place.

The two males flinched at the sound of her soldier being set then followed her as she headed to the infirmary.

Then they both froze, sure they were greatly concerned about her arm but...

' _Shit...Hibari's going to kill me._ ', they simultaneously thought. Fearing the prefect's reaction when he finds out that they caused her injury, the prefect didn't care for much but Yuki was definitely one of the things he would kill someone for if they laid a hand on her, a fact the two boys knew extremely well...

They shivered, Yuki smirks in amusement, knowing exactly what they were thinking and wandered whether or not she should tell the DC chairman...

Her smirk widens slightly, a sadistic edge now coming off it.

 _'Decisions, decisions...it might finally teach them not to do anything stupid...but then again they'd probably do it anyway, stubborn fools...but Kyoya might kill them if he finds out after seeing me injured..maybe I should wait a little and 'accidentally' let Kyoya connect the dots...I'm pretty sure he'll only knock them out for a while after a biting them to death...hn.._ ', she nods inwardly at the plan, her 'sadistic side' as Tsuna accurately and oh so creatively named it appearing. She watched as Tsuna broke away from them and ran in his boxers with his arms covering his face as he tried to sprint to his bag, where his gym clothes are.

She smirks at the red faced boy and turned around, heading out of the school, Yamamoto having gone off following his new friend.

 ***cough*** , she reaches out for the wall to support herself.

 ***cough cough***

She takes a shaky breath in, composing herself despite her weary state before walking dignifiedly towards the hospital, trying not to jostle her injured shoulder.

 _'But first..,Kyoya's going to get mad at me...I overdid it..'_ , she internally sighs tiredly, not looking forward to the lecture and fuss he will cause.

 _'Family acquired.',_ was the thought of a certain hitman.

* * *

 ** _~* Afterschool *~_**

 **Yuki POV**

 ** _~ * midori tanabiku namimori no_**

 ** _dai naku shou naku nami ga ii_**

 ** _itsumo kawaranu sukoyaka kenage_**

 ** _aa... tomo ni utaou namimori chuu *~_**

 ** _*click*_**

 _"C-ciao, Kyo-kun.."_ , Yuki speaks into the phone, cursing her stuttering, she knew he was already suspicious, Yuki never stuttered unless she was hiding something from him.

 _ **"...where are you?"**_ , his calm voice had a sharp edge, causing her to wince.

 _"..hospital.."_ , she sighs in defeat, knowing she couldn't hide her injury from him, even if she could she wouldn't.

" ** _What happened._** ", he growled into the phone, Yuki could already sense the dark aura lashing out around him.

" _It's nothing, Kyo._ ", Yuki gently tries to assure him.

" ** _..I'll be there in 5._** ", the call ended and Yuki sighs in resignation, knowing there's little she could do but wait.

' _I'm done for...'_

* * *

 **5 minutes later: Namimori Hospital**

* * *

"Ci-ciao, Kyo-kun", Yuki nervously greets the prefect in the hospital lobby, his dark aura suffocating the people within the area.

The prefect took one look at her arm in a sling and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, being careful of her injury.

"Yuki, **what _happened_**.", he hissed, barely controlling himself as he glares at her bandaged arm.

"I dislocated my shoulder when I fell, it's nothing major Kyo, I'll be fine in a week.", she soothingly explains.

" **How**.", Hibari asks, his dark aura lessening as she nuzzles his neck.

"Just an accident, saving two _important people_ of mine from falling off the school roof.", she nonchalantly explains, although stressing _important_.

Hibari's aura returns, fiercer then before.

" **Who. _I'll bite them to death!_** ", he shouts, scaring the other occupants out the room.

Yuki sighs, freeing herself from his grip, before wrapping her arm as best as she could around his firm figure and planting a firm kiss on his cheek before leaning into his ear.

" _Kyo_ ," she whispered into his ear her voice slightly higher and persuading, " _knowing you, you'd probably find out soon enough but let's just go home now, ne?_ "

He agrees immediately, his cheeks tinting red from her surprise attack and even redder at the sound of her cute voice and warm breath on his neck, but steel grey eyes remained narrowed as he ran through ideas of what to do to those herbivores that dared to cause her injury.

Yuki tugs on his shirt, tilting her head (unknowingly cutely) towards the door and nudging him to come with her. He grunts, more or less dropping the subject for her, and since he knew she was right, he will find out sooner or later, but before she could take a step to the door, an arm found its way behind her knee and back, sweeping her body off the floor and into his tight but gentle, hold.

" _Eek! Kyo!_ ", she quietly squeaks immediately wrapping an arm around his neck, a faint blush on her face.

"Hn.", he grunts, smirking at her blushing face.

He walked out the hospital doors while still carrying her bridle style, and into the expensive looking car parked directly outside.

Her face grew red as she saw the attention they were getting, before promptly burying her red face into his shirt.

" _I hurt my shoulder, not my legs..._ ", she mutters, her words muffled by his shirt.

Hibari simply smirked sending a quick glare at the watching herbivores, which sent them back to their business, and gently laid her in the front passenger seat of his car.

She pouted, still red faced as he buckled her seat belt for her, closing the door before settling himself in the drivers seat.

"... _I could've walked you know._ ", she points out, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart and fight the spreading blush.

Hibari's smirk turns into an affectionate smile, leaning in he places a kiss on her cheeks, just at the corner of her lisp, causing her face to heat up again, the fading red coming back.

"Hn...I know.", he smirks again, watching her cheeks puff up again from the corner of his eyes as he starts up the car.

"I'll get back at you...", she huffs, while evilly thinking up plans to torture the grey eyed male beside her.

"Not until _after_ I punish you for being reckless.", he slyly smirks in anticipation, eyes slightly narrowed at the last part.

Yuki involuntarily shivered.

 _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ , she questions herself inwardly, face flushing a darker red.

* * *

 ** _~* Timeskip : A few days later (I won't be doing the Russian Roulette chappie...sorry..) *~_**

"The answer is..", Tsuna nervously answers, "three?"

"Wrong.", his tutor smirks as he presses down on the handle for the dynamite detonator.

 ***Boom!***

" _Gyaaahhh_!", Tsuna screams as he takes cover behind the table.

Smoke clouds blew heavily from Tsuna's bedroom window.

"What kind of tutor uses _bombs_ every time their student makes a mistake?!", he screams at his tutor.

"Right here.", Reborn points at himself he walks to a row of detonators.

"This is how I do it.", he calmly explains.

"That's definitely wrong!", Tsuna wails as he despairs over his fate, Yu-chan was right, he was the tutor from hell!

"You said you were going to study hard for the test to raise your allowance.", the hitman points out smugly.

"But at this rate, before my allowance raises, I'll rise to heaven!", he screamed.

 _'Ugh...I can't take this anymore.."_ , he internally whines, wishing for something to save him from his demonic tutor.

He turns his head around to look at the window, only to see...a cow?..

Tsuna blinks.

"?!"

"Die Reborn!"

* * *

 ** _~* Time skip, lunch *~_**

" _Tuna_ , I'm here for lunch..", Yuki enters thought the side door stopping when she sees a cow child?

She blinks, her face not revealing anything as she spared a glance at the snivelling boy before turning back to Nana, carrying on as if nothing happened.

" _Ciao_ , Nana-kaa san, Papa'n, Tuna.", she calmly greets, completely ignoring the still sniffling Lambo.

' _She just acted like he wasn't here!_ ', Tsuna groans, ' _typical Yu-chan...'_

It's not like she hates kids...it's more like she tend to act indifferently around them unless it's necessary or they got annoying, sure she's good at taking care of them (she _was_ the one who practically took care of Tsuna and Yamamoto, should Nana or Tsuyoshi not be around, when they were still kids after all).

" _Ara_ , Yu-chan, come in! This is Lambo-kun, Reborn-kun's friend!", the clueless mother introduced.

Yuki only 'Hn's in acknowledgement before picking up her chopsticks, muttering 'ittadakimasu' before calmly picking up some food, doing everything with natural grace while ignoring Tsuna's spluttering complaints to Reborn.

Lambo smirked as an idea formed in his head.

"Take that!", he shouted, throwing a fork at Reborn.

Reborn simply raises his own fork, repelling the projectile and sending it towards Yuki, who didn't even flinch as she threw a _toothpick_ at it, sending it back to Lambo...who received it to his forehead, blood dripping did own his face.

Tsuna stares dumbfounded as Yuki inwardly smirks, reading the brunette's thoughts.

"U-uwaaa!", tears sprouted from the 5 year old's eyes as he cries, turning and shuffling through his bags before pulling out a pink bazooka.

' _Sigh...not that thing_ ' Yuki inwardly groaned, already finished with her meal and getting up to do the dishes, ' _I don't think I can stand it...'_

"Eh? That bazooka from before?!", Tsuna wanders out loud, ' _he's shooting himself with it?'_

The cow dressed boy pulls the trigger and pink smoke ip engulfed the room, revealing a 15 year old teen wearing a cow print dress shirt.

" _Goodness_...looks like I was brought back 10 years with the 10 year bazooka...", the boy mutters.

* * *

 ** _~* ah, you know what happens.. ._. *~_**

" _T-tolerate"_ , the teen sniffles, " _Waah! Yuki-nee!"_

He shouts running out of the room and into the kitchen.

' _He...didn't change at all!'_ , Tsuna deadpans, _'But Reborn is scary...wait...Yuki-nee?'_

"Tsu-kun!", an unhappy Nana comes in with Yuki, who held a crying Lambo in her arms.

Yuki was sighing as she rolled her eyes and comforted the back to a 5-year old cow dressed child.

"I told you to be the middle-man!", she scolded him, "Lambo-kun told me he wanted to be Reborn-kun's friend."

' _Eh_?', Tsuna thought, glancing at Yuki who stared back at him. A clear message in her eyes.

' _Get this brat off me now or I'll make you regret it!'_

Yuki was patient about a lot of things, suicidal brothers, crowding herbivores, insects and an annoying snot nosed brat was not one of them.

" _Hiieee_!", he gulped quickly taking Lambo away from her before the girl does anything to him.

Said ravenette nods approvingly, giving a short but respectful bow to Reborn and Nana before leaping across the room and out the window.

' _So he's only trying to be his friend huh...such a stubborn kid.._ ', Tsuna sighs as the girl left, a smile on his face at the thought.

"I lied! **Die Reborn**!", Lambo screamed as he threw a series of grenades at the hitman, who blocked them with a plate and sending the grenades, and Lambo, flying out the house.

" ** _Gupyaaa_**!", screamed the cow kid as the grenades went off.

 ***Boom!***

Meanwhile Reborn...

"Maman, I want more.", the baby calmly asks as he holds out his empty plate.

* * *

 **Hey~ How was the chapter? I know it's not the best, I had a slight writers block. Next one will be on Bianchi and maybe Haru, if not she'll be the chapter after, depending on how long Bianchi's is, and maybe Shamal and Ryohei. Sorry to the fans of any of the above and Lambo... Lambo's chapter was kinda tedious and I wasn't sure how to write it... Bianchi's might be longer though. As for the others, I might not be able to make them very long. And Irie Shoichi's probably won't be, it'll be a sort of extra on one of the chapters... Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's not that long but I hope it wasn't too short either! (Oh and I probably won't be writing much on the Family Entrance test chapter either, just a mention since I'm no-good at battle scenes...I might try a short version of it but it probably won't be that good! So sorry in advance!) I'm not sure when the next chapter will be done...I'll be quite busy for the next week but I'll try and have it done by next weekend if not the week after! I'll also try and work on some of my other fanfics both here and on Wattpad. But I'm currently focusing on this one so the others are quite behind in terms of progress, priority and updating...**

 **Anyway, please keep voting! Current Stats:**

 **Main story pairings:**

 **Tsuna x Kyoko: 4**

 **Haru x Gokudera: 2**

 **Mukuro x Chrome: 2**

 **Side stories:**

 **Yuki x Hibari: 10**

 **Yuki x Tsuna: 1 (wasn't expecting this..O.O)**

 **Yuki x All: 2**

 **Tsuna x Reborn: 1**

 **Arigatou minna! Please Rate & Review!**

 **~ Nuvola ~**


	5. Chapter 4: Tests, Scorpions and Hints?

**Chapter: 4 - Tests, Scorpions and Hints...?**

 ** _~* On the way to school *~_**

 ** _*Yawn~*_**

"I'm sleepy..", Tsuna mumbled as he walked to school, dark bags hung under his eyes, his body slumped and his head drooped.

"Yo~ Tsuna!", a cheerful voice called out to him, Tsuna turns around, a slight smile on his face as he saw the brown eyed baseball player, his right arm still bandaged but quickly recovering.

"Ohayo! Yamamoto-kun!", he greeted in return, a bit more energy in his voice as he walks with his new friend.

The taller boy looked at Tsuna's tired face.

"Trouble sleeping?", he asks curiously, an arm on Tsuna's shoulder, "You have bags under your eyes."

He chuckled as Tsuna sighed heavily in comical despair.

"Un...erm-er...s-some stuff happened", he nervously answered, sweat dropping.

'I want a normal friend for once...I can't say a 5-year old cow boy came to my house to assassinate the hitman living there..only to end up crying...', Tsuna sweat dropped, wailing slightly in his mind while remembering the fiasco with Lambo.

"Maa~ma! So long as you're not sleep deprived from studying that's good!", he laughed nodding his head in satisfaction.

"Eh?", Tsuna blinks in confusion.

"I'll lose my failure buddy right!", Yamamoto explains laughing as he smiled brightly, "and I'd have to take nee-chan's wrath a~ll by myself too!"

Tsuna laughs in agreement, Yuki may not help him often but she still doesn't approve of him failing his tests...especially if she found out he didn't study for it at all...

They shivered simultaneously as a memory of their last punishment came up. Ever since they became friends, Yuki made it a point that they're punished whenever they failed a test.

 *** Flashback - Punishment ***

 _Tsuna and Yamamoto laughed sheepishly together as they shared each other's test scores._

 _A bright red '30' and '43' scrawled across their test pages._

 _"Shimatta...Yu-chan's going to kill me", he groaned, dark clouds over his head. He looked up as he spotted Yamamoto gulping, sweat trickling down his forehead and a nervous smile on his face,_

 _"Yamamoto-kun?...", Tsuna calls out, catching the boys attention._

 _"Haha..what is it, Tsuna", Yamamoto tried to cheerfully ask, although his body was fidgeting as he gripped the test paper in one hand._

 _Tsuna blinked, confused._

 _'Why would he be acting like...ah!', Tsuna's eyes widened as it all clicked into place._

 _"Yamamoto-kun...", he nervously began._

 _"Hm?", the boy answered._

 _"D-Do y-you...perhaps a-also get pu-punished by y-y-Yu-chan?", he gulped as he stuttered out the question. His fears were confirmed when the happy-go-lucky baseball player flinched and laughed nervously._

 _"A~ra.", a spike of very familiar blood lust accompanied by an ominously calm voice froze them in place. Their eyes wide, chocolate and brown pupils dilating as sweat fell from their bodies, their hearts racing, pounding against their chest as they stare at a shadow on the ground in fear._

 _"Looks like Tuna-chan and Yakyuu-kun failed biology..", a blood thirsty smirk curved the lisp of a certain raven haired girl, "Guess I'd better 'tutor' the two of you again..."_

 _She sighed in fake exasperation, her eyes glowing mischievously in a rare show of emotion._

 _'Why does she only sound happy when it come to torturing me?! She's definitely Reborn's daughter!'_

 _'N-nee c-chan's scary..'_

 _The simultaneously gulped, sweat rolling heavily down their bodies from fear as their skin paled a ghostly white. They shut their eyes and squeezed them tight, their bodies tense for what's to come._

 _"Well then, shall we home?", she asks, tilting her head slightly, the bloodlust vanishes into thin air, the light in her eyes gone and sapphire blue eyes return to their normal state. Two sets of eyes snap wide open as their jaws slacked._

 _'Eh?!', the two boys stared wide eyed at the now perfectly calm girl. Watching in bewilderment as she calmly crosses her arm in front of her chest and raises an eyebrow at them._

 _"Well? Don't make me repeat myself.", she narrows her eyes, annoyance flickering and a menacing aura behind her._

 _"H-hai!", the two simultaneously agreed, gulping. They trailed behind her as they walked, still a bit nervous but calmer now that she hadn't done anything to them (yet)._

 _They followed her through the roads of Namimori for a while, only to realise they weren't taking their normal route home. Sweat starts to drip from their foreheads once more._

 _"Ne–nee-chan...where a-are w-we going? This isn't the way home...", Yamamoto hesitantly says, stuttering uncharacteristically. Yuki simply hums in response, sounding too..cheery.._

 _Warning bells echoed in Tsuna's head as they took a right turn towards a very familiar white building._

 _Namimori Hospital_

 _"Hiieee! Yu-chan why are we at the hospital?!", Tsuna squeaked nervously in fear, his face paling at the sight of the pristine building._

 _'She said we're going home right? She can't possibly be planning on beating us until we'll have to forever live in their right?! ...Right?', Tsuna panicked internally, a glance at Yamamoto's rapidly paling tanned skin told him he was thinking the same,_

 _"We're just going to take a little detour", they signed in relief but froze at her next few words, "...so that I can tutor the two of you.", she calmly explains, an eery, blood thirsty grin on her face._

 _"Run!", Yamamoto shouted as he grabbed hold of Tsuna's arm and prepared to make a run for it. They were forcibly jerked back, causing them to fall on their butts, as two hands grabbed them by their collars, choking them slightly as she dragged them towards the hospital on their rear ends. Their futile attempts to escape ignored as they entered the seemingly innocent building._

 _"First up, to the morgue! Lesson one: the human body parts and organs!", she chirped uncharacteristically up beat, "Ah and don't try to escape, scream or make disruptions...this hospital is under Kyoya's and my jurisdiction after all..meaning, it's pointless. Now be sure to look carefully, since I'll be testing you as we go along, if you fail we'll have to redo the lesson a~ll over again!"_

 _She passed through the metal doors and the boys looked on horrified as passing nurses and doctors stared at them in pity._

 _When they got to the cold, sterile room her eyes flickered over the countless metal doors, looking at their labels before she finds a particular one._

 _"Ah! Here it is, he'll do perfectly!", she nods to herself as the boys huddled by the door, trying to rip it open._

 _Yuki pulls the locker door, sliding the metal table out, "Tsu, Take, let's begin shall we? This body is from an assassin that was recently caught..."_

 _The boys turned a pale green as they stared at the lifeless corpse, their minds numb as Yuki starts pointing out features and then full out turned green with nausea as she pulls on gloves and takes out a very sharp looking scalpel.._

 _"Now as you can see here is is the path the bullet had taken upon entering the body, looking at the entry wound size and damage you can see it was caused by a handgun...", she started, ignoring the two green boys with their hands over their mouths trying not to vomit.._

 _Needless to say they (forcefully) learnt more about the human body's weaknesses, functions, illnesses and diseases then even a medic school graduate should ever know, much less two, now very mentally scarred/traumatised, middle school students._

 _Although somewhere in their somewhere along their zombi walk home they wandered 'how did Yuki/nee-chan even know all that?'_

 _While said girl simply ignores their obvious thoughts and walked home with a satisfied smirk, like a kitten getting her milk._

 *** Flashback over ***

 **~* Overhead Bridge: Gokudera & Reborn *~**

"Argh! He elbowed jyuudaime!", a certain silver headed bomber growls scandalously at the baseball player, his eye twitching in anger as he watched the two, crushing his packet of cigarettes and biting harshly on the lit one in his mouth.

'Damn that baseball bastard! How dare he act so clingy with Jyuudaime!', Gokudera internally growled as he leaned against the rails, his school uniform only loosely put on and buttons not done up.

 **~* Time skip : Entrance test *~**

"...the 10th head of the family is Tsuna.", Reborn explains as Yamamoto lifts him onto his shoulder.

Tsuna gapes as he watches the two interacts, annoyed at how easily Reborn lets Yamamoto touch him when he himself was nearly shot the last time he tried, and hammered the time before.

"Then, let me join this Vongola Family too.", he smiles, with a serious undertone.

Reborn smirks.

They then heard a light chuckle, they whipped their heads around.

"Ciao.", Yuki greets as she walks up to them, nodding calmly at Reborn and giving Yamamoto a mildly amused look, although her eyes flashed a different, more serious but indiscernible message at the boy, who only sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and laughed, forcibly.

Today she wore her jacket on her shoulders, her red armband pinned on the gakuren's left sleeve. She had long hair tied in a high ponytail by black fabric, just wrapped around it without a bow of any sort, it was different but she often did it before fighting sometimes or when she's doing some paperwork. She was wearing her glasses, which confirmed that she was doing some work before coming here since although she usually uses contacts she actually prefers using glasses for when she did desk work or working on the computer since her eyes would dry easily then. Her long bangs covered her right eye, showing only glimpses of the blue iris, her left bangs were pinned by an elegant metallic purple pin with crystal snowflake on the end. The only thing missing was her tie Around her neck...

' _Huh?_ ', Tsuna blinked, something was telling her something else was different about her..he peered at her carefully, checking for what he missed...

"Ne, nee-cha...why are your cheeks pink?", Yamamoto asks in a puzzled tone. Tsuna's eyes widened as he spots the very faint colouring on her pale skin, unnoticeable if you don't know her well.

Reborn's eyebrow also arched slightly having noticed the change before while Gokudera just looks on, confused as to what they were talking about.

Yuki blinked with slight surprise and she tensed unnoticeably before relaxing. She looked at the 3 with a questioning look, all traces of her blush nonexistent.

' _Damnit Kyoya...'_ , she inwardly curses, fighting a blush from spreading as a memory flashed in her mind.

 *** Flashback, 1 hour before ***

 _Yuki yawned as she lazily read through the reports stacked on her desk, marking changes and signing documents as she went along, her sharp black and silver glasses rested on her nose, only being adjusted from time to time. She growled in slight annoyance as stray strands of her black hair cover her eyes and tickled her skin. She only had one pin with her and it was being used to hold up her left bangs._

 _Her eyes darted along the lines of the document, only briefly looking up from the pages when she sensed a familiar presence._

 _"You're early, Kyo", she says, not looking up as the male simple grunted and took his seat behind his desk, picking up his own work and scanning through them._

 _Noticing a slight difference in his mood she looks up, calmly placing a budget report she had been going over for the committee. Her eyes slightly narrow with a curious glint as she observed the other. He seemed grumpy, unsatisfied about something..._

 _Letting a small, soft smile appear on her face she pushes her chair back and stands up, heading towards the tea cupboard._

 _Hibari continues to focus on his work, brows furrowed as he read a report about a problem with delinquents from neighbouring schools._

 ***thump***

 _He looks up at the sound, seeing a cup of green tea, still steaming and fresh in front of him. Before he could say anything he felt arms wrapping around his neck. A chin resting on his head._

 _"Relax Kyo,", her soothing voice eases the tension in his muscles, causing him to unconsciously relax. He could feel her chest vibrate as she giggled when he leaned into her hold. They stayed like that for a while, basking in each other's warmth until she asked him._

 _"You seem unhappy about something Kyo", she said, he could feel the soothing vibrations of her voice, "Care to share why?"_

 _She cranes her head down, nuzzling his hair with her nose before he tilted his head back, his eyes briefly closed as a hand pushes his bangs apart, he sighed as he felt her soft fingertips caressing his skin before opening his eye to meet hers. Sapphire blue and steel grey orbs stared unwaveringly at each other, affection reflecting in both._

 _"Hn..we haven't gotten much time together", he says, in a slightly sulky tone._

 _She chuckles, a warm smile spreading across her face as she leans down and plant a kiss on his forehead._

 _"I know...works gotten more urgent, sorry Kyo", she whispers remorsefully, eyes softened in apology._

 _"Hn..I don't even see you much after school...", he grumbles, "we were also interrupted last time..."_

 _He pouted slightly making Yuki smile at him in amusement at the childish gesture. She brought up a hand and started to caress his cheeks, not once breaking contact with his eyes._

 _"Well I'm here now, ne?", she says lightly, giving him a closed eye smile, his pout turns into a sly smirk. Her eyes narrow slightly in suspicion, an eyebrow raised as the male leaned further back and stretched his arms up at her._

 _He pushes aside the long strands swaying across her face, with one hand he takes hold of the knot of his tie, loosening it and in one fluid motion had it untied from his neck and now holding her hair up in a high ponytail._

 _She blinked, not expecting him to do that but smiling nonetheless. She chuckled and without moving her head had removed her own tie from her neck and tying it around his in a neat fashion._

 _"It wouldn't do for the Disciplinary Committee Chairman to dress incorrectly now would it?", she smirked, a giggle escaping her lips._

 _He smiled, which she returned, his hand traveled down her head, briefly caressing her neck before his thumb brushing over her pink lips, she shivered in pleasure and they both leaned in, his other hand on the back of her head to guide her closer to him, pressing their foreheads together as the distance between them dwindles..._

 _"Ciaossu!"_

 _Moving back and breaking the kiss, while ignoring the prefect's growl of dissatisfaction, she reached into her pocket as she sighed at the alert, set and recorded by her one and only Chibi. Pulling out her smartphone and raising an eyebrow as she read a text from Reborn._

 _"What is it?", Hibari growled, still unhappy that they were yet again interrupted._

 _Yuki sends a slightly sheepish, apologetic smile, her face still red and breathing ragged although not as much as before._

 _"It's Chibi.", she explains, "he needs me for something."_

 _The male frowns, not happy that this 'Chibi' is taking away his time with her._

 _She leans in and gives him a peck on the corner of his lips before standing up, freeing herself from his grip only to have her wrists in his hold._

 _"I'll be back soon enough,", she tries to placate him, "I'll make it up to you later 'Kay"_

 _She looks at the male, who was sulking unhappily, she briefly imagined him with cat ears, drooping as he sulked, her eyes softened as she sent a silent apology as she kisses him on the forehead, whispering a soft "Please?", while leaning back with her head tilted and lips pouting._

 _He blushes at the sight and reluctantly nods, sighing as he slowly loosens his grip on her._

 _She wriggles her hand out but just before she was going to leave he pulls her in for a kiss, briefly pressing his lips onto hers and ravishing her passionately before breaking it, leaving a furiously blushing raven haired girl as he smirked smugly, turning back to his work._

 _She stares shocked at him, not at all having foreseen the attack before scrambling out the room, still flustered as she left the smirking male._

 _As she left she absent brushed led finger tips over her lips, her cheeks still red to her ears. Nt knowing that at the same time, he too was doing the same._

 *** Flashback Over ***

Yuki looks at them, her blushes gone and a bored expression on her face as she stared at the others.

The four males blinked, Tsuna and Yamamoto thinking it was just their imagination, although Tsuna's intuition was telling him otherwise, while Reborn was filing away that little observation for investigation later.

'"Anyway...I'm guessing you called me here to test them?", she calmly asks Reborn, ignoring Yamamoto's question.

 _"Nee-chan! That's not very nice!~"_ , said boy pouted, which was ignored again.

"That's right, sharp as always Snow.", the hitman complimented, to which Yuki just respond with an indifferent 'Hn'.

"Well then, let's start!", Reborn announces happily.

 ** _~* During the tests *~_**

"First up, knives!"

 ***cling!***

A barrage of knives fly towards Yamamoto, who disputes it to the side through pure reflex.

"Hn, not good enough.", Yuki's eyes narrow as she calmly stands, her posture not changing in the slightest as she flicks her wrist, sending countless knives slicing through the air at them.

"Hiiee! Where'd you even get those, Yu-chan!", Tsuna shrieks as he runs away from his childhood friend and tutor.

"Snow, you're holding back too much.", Reborn shakes his head slightly as he continued aiming knives, Yuki just hums, before starting to sending the knives faster and deadlier, all of them now grazing at the two running figures' clothing and making small cuts when they're too slow.

Gokudera, who had pretty much been forgotten, was about to yell at the girl for hurting his jyuudaime, before a needle flies towards him, imbedding itself shallowly in his neck.

Gokudera hurriedly pulls it out, but just as he opens his mouth, his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hiiee! Gokudera-kun! Yu-chan!", Tsuna shouts at the still calmly standing woman as she continues her attack, still looking bored, forcing the two to duck and twist around, or in Tsuna's case trip, stumble and fall.

"He'll be fine in 5.", she waves it off, just as the brunette was about to complain..

 ***shing!***

Yamamoto slid to the floor, dragging Tsuna along with him as a large metal fan and countless small ones sliced through the air where their heads had been, before ducking again as it spun around and flew back towards them and back to Yuki, who simply stood, calmly growing knives at them as the fans drew closer to her.

"Yu-chan/Nee-chan!", the two boys watched in horror as the fans sped towards her.

Just as the fans drew closer and come within inches of her... They burned in purple tinted flames, disappearing completely before even laying a graze on her.

Leaving two wide eyed boys gaping at her as she stood, unperturbed.

At that time, precisely 5 seconds had passed and Gokudera had woken up, shouting profanities at the female prefect, who simply ignored him in favour of casting a look at the baby hitman.

"Next up is a blow gun.", Reborn announces, pulling out the gun.

"Die Reborn!", a childish voice shouts out as missiles flew towards them, exploding as they got near, Tsuna screamed again as he ducks his head, putting his arms up around it for protection.

Yuki narrows her eyes slightly, a slight frown on her face.

"I expect you to have this cleaned up, papa'n or not, Chibi... ** _I'll send you to hell_**.", she growled threateningly, causing Reborn to inwardly flinch, although he didn't show it, he simply nods, waving it off.

Satisfied, she nods, in one fluent movement had a black handgun in one hand, the metal reflecting the sunlight that lit up the white symbol on it's side, which resembled a snowflake with a bird of sorts flying horizontally with it's wings outstretched.

 ***Bang! Bang! Bang!***

"HIIIEEE!", Tsuna shrieked at the top of his voice as bullets whizzed by, aiming at all his vital parts and causing him to speed up.

"Hahaha! Toys these days sure are realistic!", Yamamoto laughed nervously as ducked to avoid a bullet in the head.

' _They're real!'_ Tsuna inwardly screamed.

"Next up is a sub-machine gun, first at the level of a trainee hitman.", Reborn declared before firing a series of rounds.

"Gokudera, you can let loose too.", the baby hitman comments, to which the bomber smiled in anticipation when the hitman mentions he could just aim for Yamamoto. **~* After (sorry, that was really bad wasn't it? T^T) *~**

"So, what do you think, Snow.", Reborn asks the girl who was glaring at the mess they'd made, a dark aura leaking out.

"Hn, good instincts. Still weak.", she growled still looking at the destroyed field, "have the field cleaned within an hour or I'll send you to hell."

With that she left, not even ruffled from the chaos and leaving the group.

 **~* During Home Ec (couldn't be bothered writing about Bianchi...)*~**

"Ah! Yuki-chan~! What are you making ne?", Kyoko asked eagerly, her eyes shining excitedly as she watched the raven haired girl cook fluently, frying ingredients in pan while adding spices, causing delicious aromas to spread across the room.

"Hn...just some hamburger steak for lunch... I've already finished the rice balls.", she gestured to the large platter of rice balls, each in different shapes and colours. Yuki, like the other girls had aprons on, with the only difference being hers was still spotless even after cooking.

"Feel free to have some if you want, those are just some extras I was planning on giving to you, Tsuna and the others.. I already packed the ones I needed.", she offers, seeing the brown haired girl practically drool along with Hana, who stared in awe.

"Arigato! Yuki-chan's cooking is the best!", the girl happily hugs the blue eyed prefect, who absently patted her head and wave off the compliment.

"Arigatou Yuki, but this is too good to be given to those monkeys..", Hana huffs as she bites into a rice ball, her eyes sparkling. Yuki looked amusingly at the black haired girl, before flipping the patty with a flick of her wrist. After turning off the flame she placed the meat into a rectangular box, stacking it onto power of several others, each filled with food before placing the lid on top and wrapping it in a black and purple cloth.

"I'll leave my rice balls here, feel free to take them once you've given yours to the boys, but best be careful not to mix it with someone else's.", she nods a farewell, heading out the class with the large layered bento box in hand.

"Hai~!", Kyoko chirped, one of Yuki's rice balls in her hand. Hana waves absently, focused on the delicious food in her hand.

 **~* DC office *~**

Hibari's head snapped up as he smelt a delicious scent coming his way, along with some familiar footsteps.

Smiling in anticipation, he sets down his pen and grabs his jacket, draping it over his shoulders before fixing his tie and standing up.

The door slides open and a familiar blue eyed appeared.

"Ready to go kyo?", she smiles, holding up the freshly made bento.

The prefect nodded, smiling as he went up to her and took the bento off her hands despite her assurance it wasn't heavy. Wordlessly, he entwined their fingers and gestured for her to come.

She smiles at him, following the prefect as they headed to the rooftop.

 **~* Next Day *~**

"Tsuna, is it true that Scorpion is here—?", Yuki blinked as she stared at the scene in front of her. She had (for once) decided to use the front door (although she simply picked the locks), and followed the familiar high pitched screams of her childhood friend to the backyard. Only to find an older version of Lambo seemingly dying inside a children's plastic pool, her childhood friend screaming in panic, her papa'n in a striped one piece swim suit and the woman she was looking for looking as if she had just murdered her worst enemy... (Which seems to be pretty accurate looking at Lambo...)

"...", she blinked again before calmly turning to the rosette woman, "Scorpion, it's been a while."

Bianchi's eyes widened before she tackled the black haired girl.

"Ah, Yuki as cute as ever~~!", she squealed as she squeezed the younger female who sighs before prying the woman off of her.

"Yes, yes...now tell me, why is Lambo-chan," 'since when did she call him that?!', "Dying in the pool?..", she narrowed her eyes at Tsuna who shrunk under her stare.

"Uh-um...", he gulped, "he's just sleep...ing?"

Yuki's eye twitched and just as she was about to say something...

 ***poof!***

The five year old Lambo came back.

"Gyahahahaha! Lambo-sama got candy from pretty nee-chan!", the cow print wearing boy declared triumphantly, holding out a grape lollipop, "Nee-chan also stopped scary boy from hurting Lambo-sama!"

Yuki sighed and scooped the child up. Slightly curious she asked,

"..what did you see, Lambo-chan?"

"Lambo-sama went to a bi~g place with lots of doors! There was also a big meany boy who threatened Lambo-sama, although Lambo-sama **_*sniffles*_** wasn't scared at all~, but pretty nee-chan stopped him and gave Lambo-sama grape candy!", he bragged excitedly as he clung to the ravenette, who raised an eyebrow before asking,

"What did they look like?...the boy and the nee-chan?"

"The meany had black hair and weird (scary) grey eyes! Nee-chan looks like Yuki-nee!", Lambo shouted excitedly, "Except you had matching rings and looked older!"

Tsuna's, Bianchi's and Reborn's eyes widened, Tsuna blushed, Bianchi squealed in excitement and Reborn 'Tched', in annoyance, his fedora shadowing his eyes as Leon turned into his favourite gun after sensing it's master's mood.

Three sets of eyes turned to Yuki to see her reaction, only to see her face turned away, leaving two of the three in clueless to her reaction and the third, guess who (Reborn), in a dark mood as he spots the red on her ears, which disappeared as an ominous click marked the safety of the gun being switched off, sending shivers to their spines.

' _Damnit, Lambo-chan why'd you have to always be observant then of all times!_ ', Yuki internally face palmed, she wasn't afraid of Reborn for herself, he won't hurt her, but a certain prefect on the other hand...

 _'When papa'n finds out about Kyoya..he's screwed...',_ she briefly thought worriedly before then thinking, ' _but then again, didn't he always want to fight him? Well, for one reason or another anyway... I can always stop them papa'n from going too far (killing him)...'_

Satisfied she internally nods her head, slightly relieved although still not liking the dark aura around her papa'n...

" **Snow**...", he darkly starts.

"Ah, I better get going, it's getting late!", she smiles as she swiftly places Lambo in Tsuna's arms and leapt of the house walls, dodging a bullet that came her way.

"Get back here Snow! **Who is he?!** ", Reborn shouted, jumping over the walls to follow her.

Sounds of gunshots and laughter filled Namimori that night as father and daughter played a game of cat and mouse..

Left behind, Tsuna sweat dropped, laughing nervously as Bianchi gushed over the 'father-daughter bonding time.'

 **So..too much? Not enough? Sorry it's a bit short... I'm really bad at battle scenes but I hope it was okay, at first this turned into a complete Yuki x Hibari chapter but I didn't think it was time yet although in the end it became only that scene in the office T^T, so I had changed it a bit but..which meant rewriting about half the chapter...**

 **And what did you think about Yuki's sadistic side? I didn't want to add in too much gore and stuff so I didn't get too into detail about the little 'lessons' but I hope it was good..I mean this is like my second or third, depending on how you count it, fanfic so I'd appreciate any feedback or tips.**

 **Oh! About Haru...yeah... She probably will get as much of an appearance as Bianchi did..or most likely even less... in other words just a mention...well I will more or less be doing the whole 'Question' chapter but the chapters before that, not so much.. Irie and Shamal too won't get a big chapter...but it'll depend on what ideas I get I guess... Sorry! If it makes you feel any better Ryohei should have a bigger part! And after that is Hibari! 3 which means I'll also be posting the first part for my Yuki x Hibari side stories! They aren't going to be very long but since I have lots of votes for Yuki x Hibari stories I'll be writing several more! (They're also my favourite pairing so I would've either way!) oh and please tell me if you want a lemon or a certain situation/ setting, eg birthday, wedding etc)**

 **Current votes:**

 **Main story pairings:**

 **Tsuna x Kyoko: 4**

 **Haru x Gokudera: 2**

 **Mukuro x Chrome: 2**

 **Side stories:**

 **Yuki x Hibari: 10**

 **Yuki x Tsuna: 1 (wasn't expecting this..O.O)**

 **Yuki x All: 2**

 **Tsuna x Reborn: 1**

 **Arigatou minna! Please Rate & Review!**

 **~ Nuvola ~**


	6. Chapter 5: Another Day (minor edits)

Chapter 5: Another day...

Yuki walked down the streets with her friends, pinching the bridge of her nose as she listened to their rather chaotic recount or their encounter with a baby stalker/self-proclaimed protector.

" _...and then she confessed to me!"_ , her dear Tuna-fish finished, waving his arms around in panic before slumping in surrender, dark, gloomy lines hovering above him. Yuki's eyes twitched as Yamamoto laughed while Gokudera fussed over his Jyuudaime.

"So basically, you met a baby obsessed herbivore, got slapped by her because of chibi, she stalked you, teamed up with Bianchi who convinced her what chibi and you are saying was true, she ended up stressing over it and decided to get dressed liked some wannabe stuntman thug, got challenged by her, barely could dodge her hits, got saved by Gokudera who thought she was a disposable hitman from some famiglia and saved her from drowning before she misinterpreted your actions and fell in love for you and is now stalking us as we go to school?", she asked/stated. Tsuna nods frantically in agreement, opening his mouth to say something before she cut him off, " in other words, you were tricked by a baby, of sort, made friends/stalkers with an obsessive weirdo and failed your mid terms all while I was away for a job? Not to mention now you're going to summer school...you really are Dame-Tsuna."

She raised an eyebrow as imaginary arrows strike through him at each jibe, the last one in the form of a large boulder, causing him to collapse face first into the pavement and sulk in a dark corner, muttering things under his breath like _'it's not my fault school is hard... Why do I always make the abnormal friends?!...life's not fair...'_. (Her thoughts briefly flickered to a certain bullet the Tomaso's had developed.)

"How dare you say that to Jyuudaime, ice-freak!", Gokudera growled. Yuki looked at him blankly, although Yamamoto could've sworn he saw something, aside from amusement, in her eyes...

"My name means ' _Snow_ ' not ' _Ice_ ', and I thought you were a 'prodigy', Baka-dera.", she said monotonously, smirking slightly as she practically saw the blood rushing up to his head. However, she barely concealed the nostalgia from creeping into her voice, forcing the monotone and smirk to hide the swirling emotions.

"Don't call me that ice frea—", Yamamoto cuts him off, just as he pulled out his dynamites, saying something that's been bugging him for a while...

"Ne... Nee-chan what do you mean by _'is now stalking us as we go to school?.._ ", he asked aloud, causing Gokudera to freeze, along with Tsuna before they snapped their heads towards the raven haired girl. She shrugged, simply walking past them.

"I'm pretty sure bushes don't move without wind...nor do branches have legs.", she calmly said as she walked ahead, behind them, Haru froze from her place a few meters behind them, two branches in either hand, "oh and Tuna, I'll stop by tonight, although I might be late...I have some business to take care of."

Tsuna nods idly, already used to her dropping by at random times, right now his mind was occupied, there was just something that she had said earlier that didn't sit right with him..

' _Must be nothing..'_ , he hesitantly dismissed, continuing his walk to school while trying to stop the silver haired bomber from blowing up the black haired baseball player..

 _ **~* School *~**_

Tsuna slams his head on the hard wooden desk with his book upright in his limp hands as the layer outstretched above his head. Beside him Yamamoto slept, his arms cradling his head as a book covered him from view. In front of them the teacher droned on and on, his words long since incoherent and meaningless to the boys in the summer heat and nearly empty classroom, which composed only of the two and one other male.

Finally, after what seemed like years the teacher concludes his long speech, handing out sheets of mathematic problems.

"This sheet is your homework for today, if you don't complete it and/or get them all correct you will fail", a chorus of complaints followed the announcement as the teacher simply ignores them, packing hiss tuff and exiting the room. Groaning, the energy disappears from Tsuna's wrists and his maths textbook collapsed on his desk with a thump as he grieves over his summer plans.

"Ne, Tsuna.", Yamamoto cheerily calls out, snapping the brunette out of his mourning, "want to do it together? It'll be faster then doing it by ourselves."

Smiling at the Tsuna enthusiastically agrees, desperate to get it over and done with,

"Sounds good, where do you want to do it?", he asks eagerly. Just as Yamamoto was about to answer a squeaky voice cuts him off,

"Do it at home.", Reborn orders as he eats an ice cream, ignoring Tsuna's surprised 'Hiie!'. Yamamoto laughs as he nods in agreement,

"Hahaha! Nee-chan is coming over later on right? That means she can help us when she does!", his eyes lit up at the mention of his nee-chan and Tsuna's chocolate eyes sparkled as he thought about the female prefect, both not noticing the calculating look Reborn sent.

 _'It seems Snow has quite the influence on the two... I'll have to look into their relationship, there's also that grey eyed brat that the stupid cow mentioned_ ', the hitman scowled, tipping his fedora forwards to cover his eyes, as irritation flashed in his onyx eyes at the thought of his (surrogate) daughter _married_ , a dark aura brewing around him as he recalled the incident, and to a boy he hadn't met, _yet_ , but nonetheless, _married_. The two gulped at the dangerous killing intent radiating off the baby hitman, slowly backing away in fear.

"Wait, but who are you to decide that!", he spluttered indignantly at the baby, fogrgetting his earlier fears, who simply smirked.

"Because I'm your home tutor.", he stated matter-of-factly. Tsuna spluttered as he nervously shouted in denial, missing his friend's observing eyes as he gazed at the hitman, seeming to contemplate something before smiling,

"Tsuna you have such a good home tutor! Then could you take a look at my homework later on too? I'll treat you to some snacks!", he easily asked, lifting Reborn up and placing him on his shoulder as the brunette looked on, dumbfounded.

"Of course, but only after you've done the questions up to a certain point, there's no point in me just telling you the answers.", he coolly states.

"Hahaha! That's quite an impressive thing to say, kid!", the baseball ace laughed, patting the baby's fedora as Reborn smirked and Tsuna's jaw dropped.

 _ **~* Later.. *~**_

"Konnichiwa~!", Yamamoto smiles easily as he greets the brunette at the door, a bag of snacks and drinks in his hand. Beside him a silverette scowled at the taller male before bowing 90 degrees At the brunette while shouting, "Sorry to intrude, Jyuudaime!"

Tsuna simply laughs them off nervously as he ushers them inside, wander why Gokudera-kun was here..

"Ah, I invited him since he's really good at this stuff!", Yamamoto explains, "with him we'll have the strength of 100 people!"

Gokudera rubs his nose slightly in embarrassment and pride as Tsuna looks at him in amazement, before breaking into a smile and ushering them into his room,

"Mom! Me, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun will be studying in my room~! Tell me when Yu-chan comes through the door! Which she probably won't considering she'd just jump through my window..", he muttered the last part under his breath as Nana happily shouts an 'Okay~!' from the kitchen.

 ** _~* Later again... *~_**

"And this is how you get this..", Gokudera explains, pointing out the parts within the equation as he went through it with Tsuna.

"Ne~ Gokudera, I just realised all your doing is reading the textbook~!", Yamamoto laughingly points out in amusement. Gokudera momentarily froze, before slaming his book down onto the table in frustration as he shouts at the easy going boy.

"Urusai! It's because everything on how to solve it is in here!", he screamed, glaring angrily at the smiling boy as Tsuna raises his hands up trying to placate the angry silverette.

"Hahaha, I know~ thanks to it I was able to solve them~!", Yamamoto easily smiles as he holds up his paper, showing the finished questions. Growling at him the bomber snatches the papers from him, his eyes running through the solved problems.

"Tcheh...they're right...", he grumbled, cursing under his breath as the tanned ravenette smiled a close eye smiled before opening them, his lips still in a smile, and tilting his head.

"Ah, but I don't get question 7...", he explains, pointing out the question. Gokudera's eyes lit up in satisfaction as he smirked in triumph.

"Ha! That's why you're stupid!", he laughs confidently before his gaze flickered back to the page. Tsuna watched carefully as the boy's emerald eyes concentrated in the question, his eyebrows scrunched up before they relaxed as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"I..I don't get it..", he choked out, clenching his teeth in frustration.

"He-eh?!", Tsuna screamed in panic,

' _Hiie! We're doomed then!'_

"Ma~a this isn't good! We'll fail then..", Yamamoto smiled nervously, saying Tsuna's thoughts aloud as his thoughts flickered to a certain raven haired girl. Gokudera's eyes widened in panic as he shouts,

"Then say that sooner aho! I can't fail the tenth!", he screamed as he slams the page into the wooden coffee table with a loud bam.

"Eek!", Tsuna shouts as he cowers away from the determined boy.

 _ **~* Later again before Bianchi comes.. *~**_

"Mou~ if only Yu-chan was here...but then again this is really difficult...I doubt even she could..", he whined, sighing in defeat.

 ***Smack!***

"Ittai!", he shrieked in pain, clutching the lump forming on his head from a hit by a strange object. He looked down at the projectile that had hit him.

 _'Eh? A wooden fan— Hiiieee! Yu-chan's here!'_

 ***Smack!***

"How many times do I have to tell you not to scream your thoughts aloud, Baka-Tsu!", Yuki sighed in exasperation as she towered over his cowering figure, one of her large metal fans (folded) in her right hand as she threateningly waved it towards him, annoyance glinting in her eyes.

"Hiie! Gomenasai, Yu-chan!", he shrieked as he tried to crawl away from the frowning raven.

' _Wait..Yu-chan's frowning, exasperation, annoyance? Since when did she?'_ , despite the situation a bright smile breaks out onto his face.

' _It's the first time...the first time she's let us see it...Her face behind that mask.'_

Although they were childhood friends, they had never actually seen her show more then a smirk here and there or her slightly sadistic moments, she sees something's as annoyances but her voice is only cold, amused but never smiles or laughs, he was always calm, blank and unreadable. So seeing her actually _frowning_ , actually _smiling_ is just...Yamamoto, having noticed the same, smiled just as brightly at the ravenette.

' _Wait...come to think of it... Hasn't it been going on for a while now?...her ooc moments that is..._ ', his eyebrows furrowed slightly, ' _Yeah...come to think of it...its ever since Reborn came..'_

 ***Smack!***

"Ittai! Hiie! Gomenasai, Yu-chan!/Ouch...that's not nice nee-chan.."

Said girl simply huffs, ignoring the questioning look from Reborn and the furious threats from the hot tempered bomber for hurting his Jyuudaime (three times) as well as said bomber's bowing to Tsuna for 'not protecting him from the stupid ice freak', she smacked him for that too, much to her papa'n' amusement.

"Ow...anyway, since when were you there, Yu-chan?!", he screamed, pointing at the girl who always seemed to come out of nowhere. She scoffs, tilting her head (cutely) towards the open window.

"Let's see... I was here since you picked on the poor stalker girl, I gave and helped chibi into his pj's, which if you ask me kinda looks like Lambo-chan's cow suit..., put him into bed, watched as you ganged up on the stalker, glared at Lambo-chan as he entered, gave Lambo-chan some none spicy shabu-shabu (hot pot), watched her fan girl over Lambo-chan and Tsu-chan freaking out, Yamamoto trying to relieve the tension and Tsu and Baka-dera dismissing older Lambo as an idiot.", she finished, exhaling in a puff, having said everything in a single breath. She smirked as she rose an eyebrow in a seemingly innocent 'what' expression at their (Tsuna's) dumbfounded/shocked looks, "oh but I won't be helping you yet since, as chibi had said, you won't learn anything by me just giving the answer. But don't worry I'll help..eventually..", she smiled innocently as all hope shattered in Tsuna's eyes, she got out her head phones, from where they'll never know, and placed them over her ears, leaning on the wall beside Reborn she closed her eyes as the music filled her ears.

"Ah!", their heads snapped to the other girl, "I know an older lady that can answer this question!"

Tsuna smiled in relief as did Gokudera and Yamamoto, they relaxed as she whipped out her phone, dialling a number as she described the woman she was calling. Gokudera and Yamamoto complimenting the unknown woman.

"Moshi-moshi," Haru spoke into the phone, "Bianchi-san?"

Tsuna and Gokudera froze.

 ** _~* Later... (Sorry, couldn't be bothered writing about Bianchi's part...) *~_**

"...since there was no answer at the door I just came in", a tall man wearing a suit and glasses stood at the doorway, " which is it Haru? Which question do you not understand?"

'Eh?', the rooms occupants, minus two who weren't paying attention, stared at the strange man.

"This one daddy!", Haru showed the man the page, pointing at the question before explaining, "my father teaches maths at a university that's why I called him over.."

The man looks over the question as Tsuna celebrates, relieved to have reliable help.

"Hmm...this is indeed past university level, but with my skills I can solve it", he declared, causing Tsuna to erupt in cheers, "the answer is 3—"

"It's 4.", Yuki/Reborn corrected, cutting in.

"You made a mistake in the 'Foxtail formula-'", Reborn started,

"- and didn't properly take into account the second factor after", Yuki continued.

"So the answer is 4.", they finished together, going back to what they were doing before, nothing/sleeping.

"W-what are you talking about?! Yu-chan, Reborn?! He's a university professor!", Tsuna exclaims, sure Yuki was smart but smarter then a university professor?!

 ***Smack!***

"Ittai! Stop that, Yu-chan!", he whined as he clutched the fourth lump today as said girl easily ignores his cries, having not even opened her eyes the whole time.

"!", Haru's dad's eyes widened as he took a closer look at the two that had corrected him, "those side burns, those fans...you're the Genius Mathematician, Dr. Borin and his partner, the Genius Dr. Neve!", he shouted as the realisation struck him.

"W-what?! What are you saying?!", Tsuna questioned, lost, Haru staring at her father in similar confusion.

"There's no mistake! They were the two that suddenly appeared, solving impossible equations while finding ground breaking discoveries, research and inventions!", he pulled out an old article, where a 6 year old Yuki stood, smiling happily as she held Reborn, both wore an academic cap and robe, with diplomas in their hands, several in Yuki's.

 _'I forgot they took that, I'm pretty sure it was that time when we went to England on an investigation/information gathering mission together, but it turned out it was a dud and we got bored...it was only supposed to be chibi but the other 'professors' pissed me off since they weren't happy by chibi showing them up..well, it's not my fault I had a mentality of a 6 year old..welp, what can you do.'_ , Yuki internally dazed off, shrugging inwardly at the last part as she ignored the shocked/defeated looks from Tsuna, the grown man crying as he gazed up at the baby hitman as if he was the messiah, the stalker girl's shining eyes as she looked at both her and chibi, the groaning from the still sick Gokudera and the curious look from her ototo. Sighing she leaned in to kiss her papa'n on the cheek, whispering a brief 'goodnight' before nodding her farewell to the other as she leapt out the window and disappeared into the night.

' _Shoot..I stayed too long..he's going to kill me!_ ', she grimaced, knowing a certain person currently waiting for her at home won't be happy at her for staying out so late...and worrying him... Even though they were sort of arguing right now...

" **Where were you.** ", a low, menacing growl froze her on the spot as she entered her house.

 _'Speak of the devil...or really, demon.'_

"I was at a friends, they needed help on something so I stopped by after 'work'.", she calmly said, walking past the scowling figure, ignoring his gaze as she went up the wooden stairs, the figure frustratedly huffed as he (sulkily) stalks to the kitchen.

"Oh and I'll be heading out on another job tomorrow afternoon, I'll should be back for the start of school. Be good!", she called out as she opened the door to her room and flicked the lights open. Showing a modern style room with black painted walls and carpet and a skylight on the ceiling above the foot of a black and purple bed. Several pillows in varying shades of purple and violet. She grabbed her bag from the corner of the room and slid open the closet door before grabbing several sets of clothing she thought would suit the mission best, also taking the necessary toiletries and placing them all (somehow) into a small, convenient backpack. Getting no reply she sighs thinking that he's either ignoring her because he's mad or he didn't hear her, which was highly unlikely due to his sharp hearing so it's most likely the former...she bit her lower lip and her bangs castes shadows over her eyes as she lowered her head. It was over quite trivial matter too..well some of them anyway... Well of course he'd be mad that she didn't tell him she would be out late and yeah they were sorta fighting since she wouldn't tell him one or two things (for good reasons too, she didn't want him hurt or her friends bitten to death..) but.. She sighed, before her eyes widened in panic as she felt familiar sparks of pain.

 ** _*Cough!* *Cough!*_**

"Haa, haa", she breathed in deeply before she covered her mouth with a hand, trying to muffle the coughs wrecking through her body as wave of intense pain hit her chest. She vaguely registered rapid footsteps coming her way before another wave came, overriding her other senses with pain.

 ** _*Cough!**Cough!**Cough!*_**

 ***Bam!***

The figure slammed open the door to her room, two strong arms instantly enveloping her and rubbing soothing circles around her back as they cursed under their breath, which quickly turned into soothing words of comfort, trying to calm her down, and dug through their pockets, pulling out a container of pills.

 ** _*Cough!**Cough!*_**

The coughing continued as she tried to hold it back with both her hands, red blood dripping between the gaps of her fingers as she desperately tried to stop them. She could hear the panicked curses and fell their rapid heartbeats as she leaned onto their chest for support. He snatched a water bottle from her bedside table, popping a pill into his mouth and taking a gulp of it before pulling her hands away from her mouth and tilting up her chin with a finger.

He pressed his lips onto hers, prying open her mouth with his tongues before forcing the water and pill past her lips. Water dripped from the corner of their mouths as she swallowed, forcing back a cough that bubble from within. As his lips left hers and he pulled back she collapsed limply onto his chest, her eyes closing and breathing evening out after several haggard breaths.

He smoothed her hairs with his fingers, brushing it away from her face as he gathered her into his arms, holding her closer to his body before lifting her up bridle style to her bed. Lifting the covers and laying her there before taking off her disciplinary committee jacket and her glasses from her chest pocket. He caressed her soft, porcelain skin, watching her snuggle into her pillows before standing up and changing into his own sleepwear, hanging his jacket beside hers and slipping into his silk pyjamas and sliding under the covers beside her.

Dipping the bed slightly as his weight landed on the soft mattress, causing her to turn around, facing him and wrapping her arms instinctively around his waist. He returns the gesture, nuzzling his nose into her hair and she snuggles into his chest. He breathed in her soothing scent, reminding him of the sakura they often watched together. Slowly, weariness overwhelmed him and his breathing fell into sync with hers as his eyelids closed and he drifted off to sleep...

 ** _~* Next day *~_**

Yuki woke up late, feeling cold. She gazed up at the alarm clock atop the bed head the digital clock showing that it was already midday. She groggily got up, still slightly dazed and winced at the dull pain in her chest left behind after last night. Her thought went back to when she had fainted, and she forced herself up, she got changed and slipped on her jacket.

Or, at least she had thought it was hers. Glancing at the mirror she saw how big the jacket was on her smaller frame. A warm smile broke out onto her face, her eyes softening. She felt something hit her thigh and she reached into the pocket, pulling out a small pendent, it was a perfect snowflake in the centre of an Omamori shaped pendent (good luck charm, like the one Tsuna got from Kyoko), diamonds glittering on each branch of the snowflake and the kanji for 'safety' written below it, on the other side was an engraving of a certain bird, the kanji 'protection' below it. Her eyes widened and she smiled, understanding the hidden message behind the little accessories. Swiftly sliding it onto her necklace with her other charms she smiled softly, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen to see if he was still there, even though it was quite unlikely considering how late it was.

She poked her head through the kitchen doorway seeing it empty. Sighing she went in, her gaze landing on a set of plates neatly wrapped in cling wrap with a note below it. She picked up the note.

'I'm sorry, please forgive me. Reheat the food and find me before you go. I had the charm made when you first told me you were going on a long job a week ago. Keep the jacket until you come back. I love you.'

She smiled softly, her left hand fingering the new addition to the various charms on her neck. She picked it up and watched it dance in the light as it twirled from the chain. Slowly she stopped the charm from moving as the side with the bird faced her. She leaned to it, planting a soft kiss on the metal bird, smiling she gently hid the charms under her shirt and proceeded to reheat and eat the food made for her. Making a phone call somewhere as she waited for the food to heat up in the microwave.

 ** _~* Later on... *~_**

Yuki didn't know what to make of the sight. There was Reborn, same as always and wearing a casual shirt. There was Lambo, now older and paling as he hid from Bianchi, who was in a revealing swimsuit and standing over an unconscious red headed boy with glasses and familiar fluffy haired brunette. Who looked like he swallowed a blimp. Just as she was wandering whether or not to stay the older Lambo spots her, and she swore she saw a puppy ears and tails.

"Yuki-nee-chan!", he pretty much barked happily, leaping onto her. She caught him with ease, despite his heavier body and chuckled, ruffling his hair as he clung to her.

"I'm guessing Bianchi saw you ne? Lambo-chan.", she smiled slightly rubbing his back as he birdied his nose into her neck, saying a muffled 'yes' as he weakly nodded, still nuzzling the female raven. She chuckled and shook her head, not even blinking when a pink smoke erupted around him with a ' _poof_!' and the 5 year old Lambo came back, clinging onto her with a lollipop in his mouth. Shaking her head with a sigh her face turns blank as she patted the boy on the head and then walked up to the two unconscious bodies.

"Chibi, I'll take care of the red-head, please get Tsuna in the house, I don't want to hear him disrupting peace.", she says, slightly annoyed. She handed Lambo to Bianchi before lifting up the unconscious red head, slinging one of his arm around her neck and propping him up by the shoulder with ease before walking off, only stopping by Reborn to say, "oh and I'll be on a mission for a while, I should be back by the opening ceremony but nothing's for certain."

Reborn nods knowingly, "Stay safe, Snow."

She smiles warmly at him and nods.

"Of course, papa'n!~", she chirps, smirking before hauling her cargo away.

 ** _~* On the way... *~_**

"What are you doing, Yuki?", a low growl stopped her on her way towards the boy's apartment.

"Kyo? What're you doing here—" she was cut off as he pulled her away from the unconscious red head, causing him to land on the ground with a thud. His arms encircled her waist as he rests his head against her neck from in front.

"Looking for you..only to find you with this,", he roughly kicks the unconscious boy, "herbivore."

He finished, slightly sulkily. Sighing she wrapped her arms around him, combing her fingers through his hair as he pulls her closer, enjoying her warmth.

"He's a friend, Kyo. Let's just say some stuff happened and I was helping him back home—", he cuts her off by pressing his lisp onto hers in a rough kiss. She instantly kisses back, her lisp melding perfectly onto hers as they moved in harmony. Her arms instinctively wound themselves around his neck, drawing him closer as his own arms circled her waist, pressing her against his body. Slowly the need for air grew and she gasps as they break apart, panting, only to have his tongue slipping into her mouth. Sapphire eyes widened slightly as she sensed the lust, passion, desire and love as he deepened their kiss. Pleasure wrecking through her causing a small moan from her throat. He growled sending shivers through her and pressed her against a wall, her arms slipping from his neck to his chest, desperately holding onto his shirt as she felt her body melt and legs turn to jelly.

 _'Damnit...I won't go down without a fight!',_ she mentally chuckled, regaining her senses before starting to fight back, pressing her bruised lips against his and brushing his tongue with hers, giving a slight purr as he moaned. He fought back, growling and she gasped as she let out a moan, but determined not to lose (yet).

They fought for a little while before she gave in, letting him explore her wet cavern while she teased his tongue. They stayed like that for a little while before the need for air became too great. They broke away panting, face flushed with love and lust clouding their eyes, their ragged breaths mixing as they stared at each other's eyes... Slowly they leaned in again, their lisp just touching before they heard a loud shriek and dull thud. Their heads instantly whipped to the forgotten red head, who was once again unconscious, extremely pale and has froth coming from his mouth. Quite understandable considering he just saw the two most feared people in Namimori making out in front of him...

Yuki raised an eyebrow as did Hibari, both simultaneously muttering 'herbivore' although one held a hint of amusement, and the other of irritation at having been disturbed, again. Yuki lets go of the head prefect, to his dissatisfaction, and just as she was about to go and help the red head she felt an arm tug her at her waist, pulling her back into the other prefect's hold, instantly another arm went behind her knees and pulled her up into the air in a bridle hold. She tilted her head as she was carried away from the red head and building.

"Kyoya~...", she drawled in amusement.

"Hn?", he grunted back, silver eyes meeting her sapphire blue ones.

"...I shouldn't leave Shoichi like that you know...", she sighed, "what if something happens to him?"

The prefect grunted again, causing her to frown before he said.

"Leave the herbivore be. He'll wake up soon enough and think it was a dream.", he huffed. Yuki giggled as she shakes her head in amusement, relaxing in the other's hold as he walked away.

 _'Well, true enough...but I seriously feel sorry for him... Oh well, I'll apologise to him sometime in the future..'_ , Yuki giggled again, watching as the red head becomes smaller and smaller as they walk/carried away.

 _ **~* A few months Later, first day of school *~**_

"ROAR!", heads turned as an increasingly loud voice neared the school grounds, "GO TO SCHOOL WITH MY DYING WILL!"

A pretty much naked Sawada Tsunayoshi ran down the streets, clad in only his boxer. Passer-byers only heard the yell and felt the wind as he passed them, however they certainly saw his bright orange underwear as the brunette desperately ran towards the school grounds...

(Well..you know what happens next...)

* * *

 **Eh...I honestly thought I could do a better job on the Ryohei part... Whoops? (._. ; ) Anyway, GOMENASAI! T^T I'm bad at writing action scenes plus it's hard to write Ryhohei's...character? Extreme-ness? But I wrote lots of Yuki x Kyoya to make up for it! Forgive me? 。・** **°°・** **(＞** **_＜** **)・** **°°・。** **Anyway, next up is Hibari~ and honestly I no longer can trust myself to plan what I'll write. (I've never really written stories in general without well, teachers making me and adding rules and such so..) this chapter is hopefully better then the ones before since I tried to add in more details and such. If all goes well I'll be editing the previous chapters so that it's more descriptive and less awkward since that's how it feels like to me whenever I read over it. I'm trying to fix up my writing style a bit, I'm not that social so natural speech and stuff is.. Hahaha? \\\\\**

 **Anyway!**

 **Current Votes:**

 **Main Story:**

 **Tsuna x Kyoko: 5**

 **Haru x Gokudera: 3**

 **Mukuro x Chrome: 2**

 **No Pairings (aside from Hibari x Yuki):**

 **Side stories:**

 **Yuki x Hibari: 12**

 **Yuki x Tsuna: 1 (wasn't expecting this..O.O)**

 **Yuki x All: 2**

 **Tsuna x Reborn: 1**

 **Arigatou minna! Please Rate & Review!**

 **~ Nuvola ~**


	7. Chapter 6: The Demon Cloud

**Chapter 6: The Demon Cloud...**

 **Italy...**

Yuki stirred as sunlight filtered into her bedroom. Her eyes flickered drowsily open add she sits up with a reluctant sigh. Taking a deep breath she felt the remnants of her sleep melt away. As she exhaled, she could feel her senses sharpening. She opened her eyes, sapphire blue orb cold and unreadable. Within moments she was dressed into her school uniform.

 _ ***click***_

 _"Ciao, bossu. Si. Missione completata."_

 _"..."_

 _"Si. Ciao ciao~"_

 _ ***click***_

Sighing she placed her phone back into her pocket after sending a text to her famiglia.

' _Shoot, I'm late...Kyo's not going to be happy...',_ she sighed glancing at the calendar. She was late, very late. By about 3 months.

' _Well it's not my fault I have over energetic sorellas and fratellos...not to mention a rather over protective bossu/fratello...hmph. No matter how many time he says, or does, otherwise...'_ , her eyes softened slightly at the thought of her family, her famiglia.

"Well...nothing I can do about it...", she muttered, swiftly exiting the room with her bag slung over her shoulder.

 **Namimori, Japan**

A certain skylark woke up as the first rays of dawn entered his room. Still in a daze he yawns and stretched his limbs, stiff from sleep. Within moments he was dressed and alert, out of his silk black pajamas and into his uniform, minus his gakuran.

He straightened his tie, or at least tried to, but couldn't help but feel rather irritated as the piece of fabric just didn't feel right. He glanced at the calendar by his bedside.

 _'3 months...she's late, very late._ ', he growled frustratedly, ' _if something happened to her...I'll bite her to death!'_

He slams his bedroom door close, walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Grabbing a slice of toast he tore out a bite before holding it with his mouth as he tied his shoes, only sparing another glance back at the empty house before tearing his door open and slamming it close.

' _Damnit_..'

 **~* Time skippu~, Committee Meeting *~**

"Eh? How sly...Which committee is using the reception room..."a girl, Tanaka Mitsuri, whined as she read through the club room listings. Fear rose in the surrounding members.

"Shh!", the girl beside her elbowed the other, "That's the **DC**!"

"Is there a problem?", Hibari coldly asked, glaring at the sweating girl.

"N-no! Absolutely not!", she shouted frantically in panic, bowing deeply at the male, "I-I'm very sorry, Hibari-san!"

"Then...continue.", he dismisses the outburst, glaring at the other committee members to hurry up.

"Ara, ara...but isn't it weird? For a committee to use the reception room?", a boy's arrogant voice cuts through. Two other members of his committee supporting him from behind.

"Yeah! You think so too, Nocchi?", one of them scoffed.

"I sense a conspiracy going on~", the other chimes in. Hibari glared fiercely at them from the corner of his eyes, making them shrink slightly in fear.

"Oh? Are you from the Treeplanting committee?", the raven haired boy eyed the cowering herbivores coldly, "I though we agreed to only have one representative per committee?"

"U-uh...", they cowered, shrinking back from the furious prefect.

 **~* 10 minutes later... *~**

Three boys collapsed onto the pavement, unconscious, sporting dark bruises all over their bodies.

"Your mistake wasn't because you defied him...", the vice-chairman of the DC, Kusakabe Tetsuya says as he turns around to walk away, several other prefects falling into step behind him, "...but it was because you crowded in front of Hibari.."

 _'...especially since Yuki-hime isn't here..._ ' he internally added as he watched his superior yawn from the third floor. Shaking his head slightly he gestured for the rest of the committee to follow, heading up to report to their leader.

Elsewhere, a certain baby hitman smirked as he watched the teens with growing interest. Particularly the grey eyed skylark..

 _'Is he the one that stupid cow brat was talking about?...'_ , the hitman thought darkly, already planning fifty different ways to murder the teen. Of course without any evidence left behind...not to mention his dear daughter was conveniently delayed by her team (he had been notified by Nono about her delay 3 months ago)...

 _'Now...it's about time we look for a base isn't it?'_ , Reborn smirked (evilly), making some...entertaining tort—lessons, for his Dame student...

"Dame-Tsuna.. what do you know about Hibari Kyoya?", the baby casually asks.

"Eh? Hi— _Hibari_?", the boy froze, paling. Yamamoto paused, his mouth left open and a sandwich just centimetres away. Reborn's eye twitched as Gokudera immediately fussed over the unhealthily pale Tsuna, despite his confusion at the unfamiliar name. Instantly a green Leon mallet appears, knocking the brunette back.

"Ittai!", he shrieked, grasping his head where the mallet had made contact.

"Jyuudaime!", Gokudera screamed, immediately hovering over the injured Decimo candidate.

"Don't stutter. Don't make me repeat.", Reborn shakes his head, smirking slightly as he waves the 10-tonne Leon mallet ominously. "And answer my question."

"H-hai!", Tsuna instantly straightened, gulping in fear before launching into what he knew about the prefect.

"H-Hibari K-kyoya, 3rd year and head prefect of the Disciplinary Committee. Uh-um..", he stumbled as he wandered what else to say, "H-he's k-known as the D-Demon of Namimori and b-bites anyone t-to d-d-death i-if they break his rules. He–"

 ***Smack!***

"Ittaiiiii!", screamed the little tuna. His tutor ignored him.

"I meant with Snow!", the baby demanded, sighing in frustration, "What's his relationship with Snow?"

It was Yamamoto who answered for the still in pain brunette.

"He's her childhood friend, like me and Tsuna!", he smiled brightly, although it was slightly nervous.

"Childhood friend?", Reborn narrows his eyes under his fedora.

"H-hai! Y-yu-chan s-said she met h-him after our first day of elementary, after that they just kinda -uh- became friends...? ..although she never told me how now that I think about it...", he muttered, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Hahaha! You're right!", Yamamoto nods in agreement, "and they're _really_ ~ close too..."

Yamamoto pouts slightly at the latter sentence, jealous that the prefect was closer to his nee-chan then he was...and by the sulky grimace on Tsuna's face, he was feeling the same.

"Of course Jyuudaime's right, Yakyuu-Baka!", Gokudera scoffs, "Jyuudaime's always right!"

Ignoring the bomber, Reborn mused over the facts in his head for a while, analysing the small bits of information. Finally he comes to a...theory. One that he does not like, at all.

"So they're just... _friends_?", the hitman questions aloud, narrowing his eyes.

"eh?", the two simultaneously said. Shaking his head the baby pushed the matter aside for the time being. He'll find out, sooner then later.

"Anyway, its time to make a base for the family.", Reborn announced, smirking with dark mischief in his onyx eyes.

' _After all...if Snow's close with this guy, all the more reason to investigate him..._ ', Reborn inwardly smirked.

"Eh?! A base?", Tsuna questioned.

"Heh~ a secret base ne?", Yamamoto grins, "sounds fun!"

"What are you, a kid?", Gokudera scowls, glaring at the happy baseball player.

"Yep!", the baby hitman squeaked, "and I know just the place!"

 **~* Reception Room *~**

"Heh~", Yamamoto hummed in awe as he entered the school's Reception Room, "I didn't know we had such a good room..."

He stooped as his eyes landed on another male in the room, leaning against the window sill with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Who are you herbivores?", he glared at them from the corner of his eyes, letting his arms fall to his side.

Yamamoto eyed the shorter ravenette wearily.

' _Shoot... What's Hibari doing here?!_ ', he gulped, feeling the dark aura surrounding the elder as he spots him.

"Who's he?", Gokudera lazily asks, chewing on a cigarette as he eyed the skylark. Before Yamamoto had a chance at answering Hibari's glare locks on to the silverette.

"Herbivore.", he growls, "For smoking on school grounds and in front of the Disciplinary Committee president...I'll bite you to death."

Just as Gokudera was about to retort a hand flashed out, snatching the sillverette's cigarette cleanly from his mouth, letting it fall to the ground before a foot crushed the flames out. Gokudera's eyes widened and he leapt back in shock.

"What the—", the bomber shouted, alert.

"Weak animals that crowd in groups, breaking the rules..", steel grey eyes narrowed at the two tense future guardians, " **I'll bite them all to death**."

' _Where's nee-chan when you need her!?_ ', the ace groaned, he knew the two were close childhood friends, more so then himself and the female prefect, and it just so happened that the prefects been in a bad mood for the past 3 months. If the countless 'bitten herbivores' was proving anything...

 _'Wait...nee-chan's been away for the past 5 months visiting her family in Italy... Don't tell me that's why—_ ', Yamamoto's thoughts were cut as the prefect's tonfas appeared along his arms.

"You. **Baseball herbivore**...", the prefect growled, realisation flickering in his grey eyes as a memory dawned and pieces were connected. Yamamoto gulped, reaching the same conclusion as he saw the murderous glare pinning him.

"Hahaha, let's talk about this ne?", the ace puts his hands up in a nervous sign of peace, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"For daring to cause an injury to the Disciplinary Committee secretary and my little carnivore... I'll bite you to death!", grey eyes shone murderously and he tightened his grip on his tonfas, glaring at the other raven.

' _Eh? What did he mean by tha—_ ', Yamamoto's thoughts were cut off as the prefect drew his tonfa upwards.

Just as he was about to launch at the baseball player and bomber...

"Whoa...it's my first time being in the reception room...", a high voice commented as he slipped around the two tense boys, conveniently placing himself between the two opposing sides.

Hibari stopped, glaring at the brunette. Tsuna looked around the room, admiring it before it landed on a certain furious prefect.

"HIIEEE! Hibari!", he shrieked, doe eyes wide as headlights as fear washed over him. His skin rapidly paying as he saw the pure anger in the prefect's eyes.

"Herbivore.", he growled at the cowering tuna-fish. Tsuna stumbled back towards Yamamoto, chocolate eyes meeting nervous dark brown eyes.

'He knows doesn't he?!', Tsuna internally screamed. Yamamoto nods weakly, giving a nervous laugh. They both turned back to the prefect, who was still fiercely glaring at them. They shrunk back even more as a smirk formed on the prefect's lips, bloodlust filling the air. Gokudera's eyes widened in panic and he leapt in front of Tsuna, dynamites in hand.

"You bastard—", Hibari appeared in front of him, tonfas gleaming as it aimed at his head.

 ** _"I'll bite you to death."_**

 **~* One tuna punch later~ *~**

" _Hey_...can I kill you?", Hibari glared furiously at the Dying Will Tsuna.

"That's enough.", a high voice squeaked, Hibari instantly turned to face Reborn, his left eyebrow raising slightly before he narrowed his eyes again, glaring at the baby.

"You're strong after all.", the hitman smirked, satisfied.

' _Atleast Snow has good taste.._ ', he grudgingly concluded after his observations.

"I don't know who you are...", the prefect drawled, "but I'm very..irritated, right now. So sit still and let me bite you to death."

Hibari launched at the fedora wearing hitman, tonfas lashing out in front of him.

 _ ***Clang~~!***_

The sound of metal clashing reverberated across the room as Reborn blocked the skylark's tonfa with a metal rod.

"Wao...", the prefect smirked a blood thirty smirk as he eyed the hitman, "you're strong..."

Reborn smirked as Leon turned into a pair of sunglasses, covering his eyes as he held a bomber that appeared magically.

"Let's break this up—", he was cut of as an object sliced cleanly through the bomb's fuse.

" ** _Oh no you don't!"_** , a familiar, feminine voice shouted, appearing on the window sill. Crouching on the edges as the wind ruffled her long black hair and black jacket, which laid casually on her shoulders.

"If you blow this place up chibi, guess who's going to have to clean it!", the new arrival huffed, pouting slightly as sapphire blue eyes narrowed on the bomb. Before the males could react the bomb was swiftly swiped from Reborn's hands and thrown casually up into the air, a sharp metal needle following it.

 ***BOOM!***

The explosion resounded across the school. Wind blowing in all directions from the force of it, heat licking their skin.

Satisfied, the girl turned to the stunned occupants, raising an eyebrow at their frozen state.

"Seriously? I come back after practically half a year and this is the welcome I get? Especially

for saving your—", she was cut off as she dodged a kick from a small foot.

"No swearing.", Reborn scolded as he landed on the other side of the girl, who huffed, before smirking slightly at the still frozen teenagers.

"Tuna...I didn't take you as a stripper...", she mused aloud, snapping the frozen males from their daze, Tsuna having fallen out of his Dying Will mode upon her appearance.

"Hiieee! It's not like that, Yu-cha—", he was cut off by a glare from the prefect, "um, I mean, uh– Yuki..", he finished in a small voice, sweat dripping down his neck. Yuki looked mildly amused before the skylark's eyes snapped onto hers.

"Yuki.", he greeted, his voice softer and slightly hinted with relief. She let her lips twitch upwards, flashing him a ghost of a smile.

"Kyoya, C-ciao~", she greeted back, slightly nervous at the hard glint in his eyes.

' _Yup...I definitely worried him...I'm so going to kill bossu..._ ', she internally groaned.

In a few powerful, long strides the raven haired male moved I front of her, swiftly sweeping her off the window ledge and carrying her bridle style.

"For being late... _ **I'll bite you to death.**_ ", he growled huskily into her ear, causing her face to tint a faint red as she nervously glanced at her papa'n, who was narrowing his eyes at the pair.

"Uh-Kyo?", she poked his cheek, earning an annoyed look from the prefect, "can it wait? I want to go home..I'm sleepy...", right on cue she let out a soft yawn, opening her mouth cutely as her hands tried to cover it. Grunting the male nods, tightening his hold onto her before turning and swiftly exiting the room, ignoring the unconscious bodies and shaking Tsuna.

Reborn watched as the male left with his 'daughter', frowning.

"Dame-Tsuna", he called out tersely, "...where does Snow live?.."

The girl obviously didn't live with his student, and Aria hadn't informed him of her address, despite his insistence. He couldn't even follow her since she'd always escape him somehow.

"U-umm...I don't know, actually...", Tsuna admitted nervously, "Yu-chan never lets us over, and she's never told us her address... I'm pretty sure Kyoko-chan knows and Hana as well since they went to her house a few times to cook... But we've never been able find out...and she'll punish us if she finds out we followed her...", he shivered, recalling the first, and only, time they dared to try and follow her to her house.

"I see..,", the hitman mutters, deep in thought.

"Wait, You set us up!", Tsuna leapt up, pointing an accusing finger at the baby, who waved him off absently.

"Yeah, it's a real combat training...although you were lucky to have escaped with just a few bruises and scratches..", the hitman smirked at his student's paling face, a nervous laugh from the rain guardian candidate showing that he fully agreed with that fact. Being best friends with the blood thirsty prefect's own best friend did not mean they were ever exempted from his wrath, nor the wrath of his secretary. If anything the territorial prefect made sure they were left worse then the regular students any time he catches them breaking the rules. (Which was quite often as Tsuna's usually late and Yamamoto had a long streak of broken windows, bats and balls due to his baseball commitments...)

"But that means...HIIEEE! Hibari's not one to let go of a grudge!", Tsuna shrieked.

"Don't worry, Jyuudaime! Next time I'll blow him away!", Gokudera declared as he tried to calm his panicking boss.

 ** _~* With Yuki... *~_**

Yawning, Yuki snuggled further into the body wrapped around her.

"Ne...Kyo...", she sleepily murmured.

"Hn?", the grey eyed male grunted, pulling her closer to him as they laid on the rooftop, his arms as their pillow. A cool breeze ruffling the girl's long hair before resting it across her body like a blanket.

"I'm...home...", she mumbled, clutching the back of his shirt as his jacket covered the two. He stayed silent for a moment, tightening his hold on her before leaning down slightly to kiss the top of her head.

"Yeah...welcome home.", he murmured back, smiling softly as she flashed a sleepy, warm smile at him. She nuzzled her head further under his chin, inhaling his scent as she listened to the steady beats of host heart.

" _Missed you_...", was the last things he heard before her breathing evened and the girl in his arms fell asleep.

"..missed you too.", he whispered into her ears.

' _You really had me worried.'_ , he yawned.

"Don't you dare to ever leave me like that...", he quietly growled, _'but at least now you're safe, with me. Okaeri, my little snowflake.'_ , with a faint smile, the tension left the skylark as his breathing fell in sync with hers, carrying him off to sleep.

 **Omake ~ Tuna's and Baseball-kun's adventure with Yuki ~**

 **Chapter 1: Finding her house**

 **Attempt 1: Tsu-kun**

"Ne, Yu-chan?", a 7 year old Tsunayoshi tilted his head as his raven haired friend turned to him with a questioning glance, 'what?'.

"Where does Yu-chan live?", he asked, blinking sparkling doe eyes at her. Unaffected she only raised an eyebrow.

"In a house.", she calmly said, flicking her eyes back onto the book in her hands, shutting the brunette out completely.

 **Result: Fail**

 **Attempt 2: Tuna**

"Ne, Yu-chan?", the 7 year old tried again, a week had past since he had last asked the raven.

"...", the girl to closes her book, lying it on her lap as she looked expectantly at the brunette, who asked, "where's Yu-chan's house?"

She stared blankly at him before asking, "...Why do you want to know?"

Tsuna smiled, sparkles popping out from behind him.

"I want to see Yu-chan's house!", he chirped excitedly.

Yuki's eye twitched before her eyes landed on the scrapes on the brunette's knees.

"..you fell again didn't you, Baka-Tsu?", she stated, shaking her head as the boy's blushed a bright red in embarrassment, fidgeting as he watched her take out a first-aid kit she had somehow stored in her jacket pocket, his head down as she started dressing hit wound, only squeaking when the disinfectant stung.

 **Result: Fail**

 **Attempt 3: Take-kun**

"Ne, Nee-chan?", Yuki suppressed a groan as she felt a familiar question coming.

"Can I go to your hou—"

"No."

"Haha, okay!", the boy smiled as he started swinging a small metal baseball bat he had gotten from her...all while desperately trying to avoid the deadly baseballs she was aiming at him.

"Honestly, if only you put as much effort into you studies as you do with baseball...", she said monotonously, throwing the balls at high speed towards him as she read through his recent maths test, a bright red '49' scrawled across the top. Yamamoto only laughed sheepishly as he ducked another ball, only yelling out an 'Ow..' When another ball hit him from below.

 **Result: Fail**

 **Attempt 4: Tsuna-fish**

"Ne, Yu-chan—"

"What was that, herbivore."

"Hiieee! Nothing, Hibari-san!"

"Hn. Herbivore."

"..that wasn't nice, Kyoya. Although I never knew Tsuna could go that fast..well as fast as he can get while tripping over his own feet anyway.", she giggled as the skylark smirked, patting her head before they headed off for a walk and a nap on the roof.

 **Result: Nearly bitten to death**

 **Attempt 5: Lucky fish and Baseball Baka**

" _Ah! There she is_!", a tall figure whisper shouted as he peaked behind a corner, his gaze falling on a familiar raven-haired girl, leaning against the wall as if she was waiting for something.

" _Shh! We can't let her find out!"_ , a shorter figure frantically hushed. The taller boy grinned apologetically, before their attention snapped back to the road where their 'target' was...

"What are you doing, _herbivores_.", an eerily calm voice whispered into their ears, sending shivers down their spines. They gulped nervously, refusing to turn around.

"Any day now, _trash_.", the voice drawled sarcastically, giving away nothing. Slowly, the two 8 year olds turned around, meeting the blank sapphire eyes staring at them. Behind her, a steel eyed male leant on a wall, a motorcycle parked beside him with two black helmets resting on it's seat.

"Hahaha...hai?", Yamamoto stuttered, sweat dropping as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarassment.

"Y-Yu-chan! It's not what i-it l-looks like!", Tsuna squealed, shrinking back slightly, his eyes looked anywhere except into hers, before they rested on the raven haired boy's glaring steel grey eyes. His tonfas gleaming under his gakuren.

"Oh...", Yuki raised an eyebrow, "so you _weren't_ trying to stalk me home?"

They flinched at their words, and froze completely as the boy behind the blue eyed girl spoke.

"For attempting to stalk us and wasting our time... ** _I'll bite you to death, herbivores._** ", the skylark growled in annoyance, lifting his arm to reveal his weapons. They panicked, their gaze flickering desperately to the only girl's.

"Hmph. I'll allow it, as your punishment..", she waves off their please, before tilting her head to the side so seemingly innocently... "Well..the _first_ part anyway...it's about time the two of you learnt some...survival...skills."

Smirking, Yuki steps back as her partner leaps at the boys, swiftly reducing them to a bloody pulp. Although they were more or less alive... Smirking, the satisfied skylark returned to the girls side, his eyes gleaming with amusement at her next words.

" **Now, how about we all go camping boys?** ", she smirked.

 **Result: Traumatised to the point they forgot they had even met...**

 **Hi~ Sorry it's taken so long! ~ and this isn't a very long update either so gomen! So how was it? I'm sorry if Hibari's a bit too OOC at the end there. '-.- but I couldn't resist! Anyway, just to let you know, Im not sure if I should do the whole sports day thing, I am very tempted to do a short version of the Morretti incident, you know, Tsuna's supposed 'first kill' XD. How was the Omake btw? It's my first time writing one (and really this is my first fanfic so I'm not sure if the story good and all... Again, sorry this chapter is shorter then the others. I'll try to make it up in the next chapter...But I've also posted the first part of the sidestory! It's under, 'Per il Romantico - For the Romantic'! It'll be Yuki and Kyoya's First meeting!**

 **(Oh and btw..now that I think about it the votes are kinda pointless *sweatdrop* hahaha? O/O ... Anyway...from now on all votes will go into the side stories.)**

 **Current Votes:**

 **Side Story:**

 **Tsuna x Kyoko: 5**

 **Haru x Gokudera: 3**

 **Mukuro x Chrome: 2**

 **Yuki x Hibari: 12**

 **Yuki x Tsuna: 1**

 **Yuki x All: 2**

 **Tsuna x Reborn: 1**

* * *

 **Here's the preview for part 1 of 'The Skylark and the Snow'**

 _"Ciao, Tuna.", Yuki greeted as she leapt through the window._

 _"Hiiiee! Yu-chan how many times do I have to tell you! Use the door!", Tsuna shrieked._

 _"2043 times including just now.", she shrugs undisturbed, "so, did you need anything?"_

 _She stares, eyebrow raised at the males in front of her._

 _"Haha, we were just wandering how you and Hibari became buddies!", Yamamoto cheerily explains._

 _Yuki just stares blankly at them._

 _"...seriously?", Yuki asks, she was expecting something like this sure, but after seeing them together like that...sure she knew they were dense but..._

 _They nod eagerly with curious eyes, grudgingly curious one in Gokudera's case._

 _'They remind me of kids wanting a bed time story..', she sweat drops._

 _Sighing, Yuki began._

* * *

 **Anyway, that's it for the preview, check out 'Per il Romantico for the full version of it! Ciao ciao~~**

 **~Nuvola~**


	8. Chapter 7: Celebrations and Houses

**Chapter 7: Celebrations and Houses**

"Ne...Kyoya?", Yuki poked the male's cheeks, earning a grunt in response. Looking amused she pointed at his ringing phone.

"Come on...I thinks that's Reborn, Tsuna probably got wrapped into something again...", she shook her head and sighed, although her lips were in a slight pout, as the male resting on her lap chuckled. Seeing him giving no indication to pick up his phone she reached for it within his jacket.

 _*click*_

 _"Ciao, chibi."_

 _"Snow? What are you doing on Hibari's phone?"_

 _"He was too lazy to answer, what did Tsuna do this time chibi?"_

 _"Shot his first kill, we need Hibari to take care of the body.", the hitman said dismissively, "But more importantly, why are you with that boy!"_

Yuki gave a slight grimace at the ominous undertone in the baby's voice as it sharpened at the latter sentence. Hibari lazily opened an eye to watch her as she talked on his phone.

 _"Nothing! We were asleep at home until you called.-"_

 _"What."_

 _"-Anyway, we'll be there in 5, you'll owe Kyoya one. Ciao ciao!"_

 _"Snow don't you dare—"_

 _*click*_

Yuki pouted at the laughing male.

"Keep laughing and you'll sleep on the couch tonight.", she gave him a mischievous glare. Hibari huffed but promptly stopped, it wouldn't bode well if she actually kicked him out...

"Hn... You planned that.", he pointed out instead. She simply smirked.

"Tsuna just got his first kill, sorta,", she added as he raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "Chibi needs us to 'dispose' of the body. He'll owe you one."

The prefect nodded in satisfaction, although he was slightly peeved that their time together was cut short.

"Well, let's get going ne?", he grunted in agreement, getting up from her lap. Just as she was about to follow him, his hand made its way to the back of her head, pulling it down as he moved his head upwards. Knowing what he wanted she complied, leaning down until their lisps touched in an innocent kiss.

"Mmm..", Yuki smiled slightly as moved her lisp with his, when they broke apart she swooped in swiftly and gave him another kiss on his cheek. Earning a chuckle as he easily reciprocated the gesture. Giggling, she stretched out her legs and accepted his hand as she was pulled up from the soft mattress.

* * *

 **~* Tsuna's POV *~**

Tsuna panicked, scrambling around the room restlessly.

"Hiiiee! What am I going to do?! Whatamigoingtodowhatamigoingtodo—"

*Bang!*

He froze as his home tutor fired a blank up towards the ceiling, catching his student's attention. Smirking, the hitman calmly waves his green Leon-phone.

"I called someone else to take care of a situation like this."

 _'Although now I want to put bullet holes through him,_ ', Reborn thought darkly, tilting his fedora to cover his eyes.

"Eh? Who—"

*Beep!*

*Thud*

*Swoosh!*

"Yo/Ciao.", two voices greeted them in sync, a male and a female's. Tsuna's head snapped to his window, curtains pulled back to reveal the two prefects.

"H-Hibari!", Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto shouted/shrieked as they spot the silver eyed skylark, temporarily forgetting the sapphire eyed female beside him.

'. _..so predictable_ ', Yuki inwardly shook her head in mild amusement at their reactions, although she remained stoic outwardly.

"I'm not here to play with you herbivores,", the prefect smirked, dismissing them to a certain bomber's irritation while Yuki yawns lazily, "I'm here so that the baby owes me one, sorta like a deal."

"Ciaossu, Hibari, Snow.", Reborn squeaked, nodding to the two in greeting, "We've been waiting for you."

"Hn...", the prefect grunts looking over the body and poking it with his foot, "Hoh, you got the heart in one shot..ok, I can dispose of the corpse for you."

"WHA-WHAT ARE YOU SAYINGGG!", Tsuna shrieked in horror at the prefect's smirk.

"Kyoya.", Yuki called out to said male, having finished her own examination of the 'corpse', "This is a waste of time...lets go."

Hibari nods in agreement as Reborn explained what they were going to do to Tsuna.

"I will send a member of the Disciplinary Comittee later," with that the two prefects leapt out the window as the remaining tenants shouted after them in disbelief.

' _Hmm...so naive, I forgot how innocent they were._ ' Yuki internally thought, melancholy flashing in her eyes before it simply disappeared, replace by her usual calm demur.

 _'Well, I see no harm in letting them believe Morretti is dead for a while longer...Kyoya already knew anyway_ ', she gave a soft chuckle as she watched the skylark gracefully repel several dynamites at once, ignoring the loud 'BOOM', and the smoke from her other childhood friend's room. Just as she was about to call back her partner, a squeaky voice interrupted.

"Yuki. I need to speak with you.", a green rope appeared out of nowhere, wrapping around her waist and with a jerk pulled her back up to the window. Internally sighing, she sent Hibari a look.

 _'I'll be home in a bit, go ahead.'_

The prefect narrowed his eyes and gave a nod, turning back to his motorcycle and driving off.

 _'But knowing him he'd probably patrol the district and then pick me up.._ ', she thought, all too familiar with her skylark's behaviour.

Jumping through the window the rope unwound around her, turning back into Leon on Reborn's fedora. Yuki stared, unimpressed, at the destroyed room, smoke still filling the small space. Shrugging it off she turned her gaze at the baby hitman.

"Snow, where do you live?", the hitman narrowed his eyes at his surrogate daughter, only seriousness in his voice.

 _'In a house_ ', she internally retorted, although she's not stupid enough by far to say it aloud.

"Near the school, I guess I'll have to give you the address later, but why?", she said lightly.

' _might as well ask..._ '

"Nothing. Do I need a reason to know my daughter's address?", the hitman 'innocently' asks. Yuki shakes her head in defeat.

 _'Oh well...he'd find out eventually anyway..',_ she thought.

"Well if that's all, Kyoya's probably going to pick me up soon for patrol...", she trailed off, hinting at the silent question.

"What's your relationship with Hibari Kyoya.", Reborn demanded, ignoring her request for dismissal.

"E-eh?", she blinked, cursing her, admittedly hereditary, stutter, "We're childhood friends...?"

She tilted her head to one side, thinking. Although she was wandering how she'll get out of this..

"Eh?! The body's gone!"

 _'Ah..that's how.'_

"Tch.", Reborn clicked his tongue as the smoke cleared and his student joins them.

By the time Reborn had finished explaining and the others had finished panicking and then laughing, there was only a vacant space where Yuki once was... With his fedora shadowing his face, Leon transformed into his favourite gun, having sensed his partner's mood.

 ***click***

"Dame-Tsuna..be prepared for 3 x training for interrupting my conversation with Snow."

"HIIEEE! WHY ME?!"

* * *

 **~* With Yuki, at home. *~**

Yuki groaned as she slumped on the bed with a thud. Beside her, Hibari smirked in amusement at her childish antics.

"Before you ask, Chibi's probably going to come over soon...with Tsuna and the rest..", the prefect clicked his tongue in annoyance at having those herbivores crowding in their home. Laughing dryly at his response Yuki stretched her arms out to him in a childish gesture. Chuckling, the male leaned down, wrapping his arms around her waist before pulling her up against his chest, he sat down on the bouncy mattress. Yuki nuzzled her face into his neck, sighing with content. Hibari smiled gently, a smile reserved only for her, as he rested his chin atop her head, breathing in her calming scent.

She began humming softly, a wordless tune she'd heard since birth. She felt his chest vibrate as he joined her, his lower voice harmonising with her higher feminine one. The tune slowed down to a halt as they both fell asleep.

* * *

 **~* A few days later.. *~**

Yuki and Hibari watched as Gokudera and Yamamoto fought from the reception room. At the irritated look from Hibari, Yuki stifled a giggle and explained.

"It's Chibi's birthday today, Tsuna's is tomorrow, though I doubt they remembered...except for that bomber pup", she added as a confused Tsuna joined the scene. She giggled lightly as the male prefect looked at her with interest, "according to Vongola tradition, for every odd numbered birthday we do a 'Legendary Vongolian Birthday Party', I've told you about those right? Chibi's turning 1."

Understanding dawned on the skylark's face, and he lets out a laugh as he shook his head, a smirk on his face. Yuki smirked in return, then tilted her head in confusion as the skylark stopped and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?...", she asked, puzzled at the look she was getting from the skylark.

"...isn't it your birthday on the 15th? Aren't you also turning 13?...", he laughed as her eyes widened and she let out a groan.

 _'I can't believe I forgot..._ ', she internally grumbled, ' _well hopefully they'll forget that I'm turning an odd number..since I skipped a year due to schooling in Italy...who am I kidding, Chibi's involved.'_

"...Kyo, don't laugh. It's your house too, that's going to be trashed.", he stopped, eyes narrowed as they both let out a sigh in sync, although they both sounded more like growls.

* * *

 **~* After school... *~**

".. ** _Happy Birthday!_** ", they shouted, minus Yuki who just yawned.

 _'E-eh?! My birthday's tomorrow though?!_ ', Yuki stifled a laugh at Tsuna's obvious thoughts, choosing to head upstairs first instead, ignoring their panicked discussions not favour of setting up the equipment for the 'competition'.

* * *

 **~* Later... *~**

"..Those are the rules."

"I can't agree with that!", Tsuna shrieked.

"Everyone secretly prepared just for this day.", Reborn finished, ignoring his student.

' _Ah..that's why they were acting so strangely...'_ , Tsuna thought, before spotting Yuki laying on his bed, calmly observing everything while flashing a questioning look at Tsuna, '... _well, everyone except Yu-chan...she doesn't look effected at all!'_

"Anyway, since Yamamoto brought the sushi, he gets 80 points.", a large board appeared out of nowhere.

*Snap!*

From the corner of the room, Yuki snapped her fingers. A picture of Yamamoto's head appearing beside the 80 points mark.

"Hiie! How'd you do that, Yu-chan?!", Tsuna shrieked while Yuki ignores him in favour of collecting a plate of sushi to eat away from the others, on the other side of the room.

"Well then, let's start the gifts!"

* * *

 **Haru's Gift**

"Since Reborn-chan's always wearing a black suit, Haru made a white one for him!", she shuffled proudly through her bag as the others praised her.

"Ta-dah~ It's target patterned!", she held out a white blazer and tie, both covered in targets.

"Hiie! He'll be targeted too easily!", Tsuna exclaimed.

"Don't worry, chibi will probably use that during his next mission just for fun...or when we're sparing just to taunt me..", Yuki scoffed, although only Tsuna heard her. He shot her a horrified look.

'You spar with this demon spawn?!', he internally screamed.

"He's not a demon spawn, he's the devil himself...among others.", she cocked her head to the side and smirked.

"Hn...Snow's right. Thank you, Haru. 85 points.", Reborn nods in agreements at the ravenette's statement, not refuting either nor mentioning which he meant.

*Snap*

At Yuki's finger snap a smiling Haru-head appeared beside the 85 point mark.

* * *

 **Bianchi's Gift**

"I'm celebrating Reborn's birthday with genuine Italian pizza tossing!", she held out some white, fluffy pizza dough.

"Ooh!", Haru, Tsuna and Yamamoto exclaimed with interest. Yuki remained calm.

As the dough was tossed and spun faster and faster, cuts began appearing everywhere around them. A shallow cut grazed Tsuna's cheek.

"Eh?...HIIEEE!", they scrambled away from the rosette as the cuts began slicing though the walls and t.v. Yuki stayed where she was, still in Bianchi's range but somehow not a single cut managed to land on her. When Bianchi's was done reborn nod in approval.

"That was pretty good, 90 points, Bianchi. Glad to see you haven't been slacking, Snow.", said ravenette simply 'Hn-ed', finally opening her eyes.

*Snap*

Bianchi's picture appeared on the board, covered in goggles just in case Gokudera accidentally sees it, but with a seductive wink, under her request of course.

"Not bad...but the range is still bad, and you'd need someone to cover you from long range attacks...perhaps develop a bullet melting poisonous gas that melts bullets from a distance or something?", she off-handedly comments, earning a happy smile from the older woman who's eyes sparkled at the idea.

"Okay, I'll go and bake this now.", still smiling Bianchi happily went downstairs to borrow the kitchen.

* * *

 **Lambo's Gift**

"It's a Lambo-stick!"

"1 point."

"Gupya!"

"Come here Lambo-chan."

"Hai~ nee-chan, nee-chan! Look, it's a Lambo stick!"

"Yu-chan?..."

"What? He's cute."

"..."

" **Not a word,** ** _herbivore._** "

"!"

*Snap*

 **Lambo = 1 point**

* * *

"Okay now who's next? Tsuna?"

" _Hiiee_! Wait—", just as Tsuna was about to protest.

*Smack*

...a wooden fan hits him on the back of his head.

".. _ **I'll go.**_ ", Yuki's sapphire blue eyes calmly opened, she covered he yawn with a hand. She picked Lambo up from her lap and gracefully placed him on the bed without them noticing it, she whipped out a pair of her battle fans, (the large metal ones) out of nowhere. Reborn nods in approval, his eyes sparkling with interest.

* * *

 **Yuki's Gift**

" ** _Be grateful.._**.", she smirked coldly, her entire personality seemingly switched, her long hair spread out behind her, her right eye covered by her bangs. Light glowed from her eyes, blue orbs flickering like flames. She briefly closed her eyes, taking in a calming breath she felt her senses sharpen. Exhaling, her eyelids opened and her eyes softened. She gave them a natural, disarming look, not smiling but not frowning. Passive instead of aggressive, calm and natural as if she belonged there.

They watched in awe as she fell into a relaxed stance, her lethal fans becoming seemingly harmless in their eyes as she calmly walked closer to them. They stared, wide eyed, their bodies unconsciously relaxing as she neared them.

Blink.

*Whoosh*

Before they knew it, one of her fans were already at Tsuna's throat, another at Reborn's. Smaller metallic fans spread out around the other occupants, at least one blade edged fan at each occupants throats.

Everyone held their breathes in shock, frozen and unable to will their bodies to move. They let out a breath as the lethal weapons retracted and were simultaneously consumed by purple flames.

Before they could even blink her fans had been stowed away and she was holding two steamy cups of expresso, one of which she held out to Reborn, who accepted. As he took a sip he nods in approval.

"I'm guessing that's the perfected version of the assassination technique you showed me before you left for Japan with Aria?", he calmly asked. Yuki yawns, nodding.

"The short version of one anyway...I'll show you the longer ones some other time...I'm too lazy..", she coolly commented, elegantly sipping on her own drink.

"99 points, you lost one for being lazy but good as always, Snow.", Reborn finally declares, pride shining in his onyx eyes as he gazes at his daughter. Yuki gave him an amused smirk, modding before snapping her fingers again.

*Snap*

An image of Yuki appeared just below the 100 mark, she was simply staring at them.

"Well then, who's next? Tsuna?", Reborn smirked as he pointed his Leon gun at the brunette, "By the way if you forfeit you die with 0 points."

"Hiiee!"

"Wait, Jyuudaime!", a groggy, pale Gokudera finally gained consciousness.

"Let's team up together!"

* * *

 ** _Tsuna & Gokudera's Gift_**

Yuki looked on with laughter in her eyes as she saw Tsuna panic.

' _For a genius...Gokudera really can be stupid...'_ , she shook her head, ' _3...2..1.'_

"REBORN! MAGIC SHOW AS IF I WERETO DIEEE!"

'... _called it._ '

* * *

 **~* Time skip : 2 days later... *~**

"Ciaossu, Snow!", Yuki deadpanned as she was greeted by the baby at the doorway of her house.

* * *

 ***Flashback - After Tsuna's party***

 _Yuki eyed Reborn suspiciously as she handed the baby her address._

 _'I'll definitely regret this..', she mournfully thought as she watched the baby stow away the card. Deciding that she didn't quite want to hear whatever their plans are she swiftly gave a calm 'Ciao' in goodbye before leaping out the window, where a certain skylark was already waiting for her on his motorcycle._

 _After making sure she'd left, Reborn turned to the remaining members._

 _"Snow's birthday is in 2 days. She's turning 13, so we'll have another Legendary Vongolian birthday party! We're having it at her house on the 15th, be ready by then!", with that, Reborn promptly fell asleep with his eyes open on his hammock._

 _"Hiiee! Yu-chan's birthday is on the 15th?!", Tsuna shrieked. Yamamoto's eyes widened in surprise while Haru looked at them in confusion._

 _"Hahi? Aren't you guys childhood friends? How come you didn't know that?..", she asked, puzzled._

 _"Ah, Yuki-nee's always been secretive...like how we don't know her address, she's never told us her birthday either. Not even when Kyoko and Hana asked for it...", the baseball ace sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, Haru nods, thinking it to be natural considering the girl's cold and mysterious nature. A few minutes later the short black haired girl left in order to prepare for Yuki's party._

 _Gokudera scoffed as the 'hahi-onna' left, before realising something._

 _"Wait...that ice-freak's turning 13? That woman's younger then us!", Gokudera shouted in disbelief. Everyone there was turning 14 this year..and if Yuki's birthday is in October and she's turning only 13.._

 _"Hiie! When did Yu-chan skip a grade?!", Tsuna shouted, his brain was about to explode..or at least malfunction._

 _"Eh? Nee-chan's younger then me? Ma~ never mind, nee-chan's still nee-chan anyway..", Yamamoto laughed nonchalantly, not caring that he's been calling a person a year younger then him his 'nee-chan'._

 _"Yuki's been home schooled since birth. So it's only natural she started school earlier and skipped a grade or two..", their head snapped up as Bianchi's voice joined them._

 _"Ugh...Aneki..", Gokudera turned green, promptly fainting._

 _"She's technically already graduated university with Reborn, but she tends to get bored easily so Reborn, her mother and her sister sent her to school so she could live a normal life.", the rosette calmly continued, settling down around the table, "after all, it's hard living a normal life when you're apart of the mafia. Especially when you're an heir to one of the most powerful famiglias.."_

 _Tsuna's eyes widened._

 _'Yu-chan's an heir? Like me?'_

 _"Heh? Yuki-nee's is boss in this game too? ", Yamamoto said, impressed. Bianchi nods._

 _"She's the next in line for the Giglio Nero Famiglia, as she is their current boss' adopted sister and their previous boss' daughter. Unless the current boss, her sister, bears a child, which is quite likely considering she's still young, Yuki will become the Giglio Nero Decimo.", the woman finished._

 _"Ah! You mean Aria-nee?", Tsuna and Yamamoto's eyes widened, pieces clicking in their head as they vaguely remembered the blue haired woman that dropped off and picked up Yuki until she were 8. Bianchi looked at them in surprise before nodding._

 _"Yes, that would be Aria Giglio Nero, Nono of the Giglio Nero Famiglia." They fell silent after, before quietly saying their goodbyes and prepare for the party in 2 days time.._

 _2 days later, just before Yuki opened the door._

 _"Yu-chan/Yuki-nee/That ice-freak lives here?!", their jaws fell as they eyes the massive structure in front of them. It was a traditional styled house, although it was closer to a mansion. The district itself was deathly silent, without any other houses within a few hundred meters of the place._

 _"Ohayou, Tsuna-kun, Minna!", Tsuna's head snapped towards the cheerful voice as he spots Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana approaching them. A bright blush appears on his face as his eyes landed on the bubbly brunette._

 _"K-Kyoko-chan! What are you doing here?!", Tsuna stuttered nervously, fidgeting as his blush darkens._

 _"Ah! Reborn-chan told us it was Yuki-chan's birthday today. He invited us to the party!", she gave them a warm smile, sparkles popping out of nowhere behind her._

 _"Honestly this girl..", Hana shook her head as she stared at the grand house, "not telling us her birthday for the past 8 years...and I'll never get used to her house no ,after how many times we've been here... Not to mention the fact that she lives here with that s—"_

 _*Bang*_

 _Their heads turned to the house's entrance, where a familiar raven haired prefect stood. Glaring at them in her usual DC uniform, although she looked slightly ruffled._

 _"Ciaossu, Snow!"_

 ***flashback over***

* * *

" **Happy Birthday, Yuki-chan/Yu-chan/Yuki-neechan/Snow!"** , she internally despaired, knowing it was pointless to fight, especially with her papa'n involved, she simply stared blankly. There was Kyoko, Hana, Haru, Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo, all smiling brightly...although Tsuna and Yamamoto seemed to be slightly nervous, there's sweat dripping down their neck too...

 _'I knew it.._.'

".. **Yuki, who's there?** ", heads snapped up as a deep voice descended down the stairway.

"The herbivores plus carnivore (Reborn). I told you they would come..Kyoya.", Yuki sighed.

' _Kyoya_...?', the unwanted visitors simultaneously thought, freezing. (With the exception of Kyoko and Hana who already knew)

"Did you finish your work?", she questioned, turning her head towards the figure.

"Hn.", the voice grunted, he stepped down the last few steps, revealing a male wearing a black pants, a white dress shirt and scarily familiar black gakuren and red armband. The male's black hair was slightly dishevelled and a pair of glasses sat on his nose.

"Hiiee! What's Hibari doing here!", Tsuna shrieked as he snapped out of his frozen state. The prefect scoffed, glaring at the crowd at his doorstep. Yuki ignored him in favour of narrowing her eyes at the slightly taller male.

"Good, have you done your assignments?", she prodded.

"Hn.", he grunted in response.

"I see...no excuses. I'll help you with it later, luckily it's not due for another two weeks.", the girl gave him a devilish smile as the prefect stared at her, seemingly blank face. Yuki could see the slight irritation in his eyes, and she suppressed the smirk threatening to escape.

"It's not my fault you would try to escape by using that assignment when they come over."

"Hn.", he gave her a pointed stare.

"Okay", she conceded, "Maybe a little, but again, it's not my fault you're easy to tease. But don't you also find their reactions amusing?"

"Hn.", the demon prefect smirked as he glanced at the frozen, jaw slacked expressions of their 'guests' as they listened to the two's one sided conversation.

' _How does she_ —'

"See.", Yuki smirked, her eyes light with amusement, "and to answer your question, you learn a lot about a person after being with them for eight years...just like how I found out Tsuna used to cross dress, you look cute in those Lolita dresses by the way, and how I found out Takeshi cried the first time Tsuyo-ji made sashimi since 'Otou-chan's hurting the fishy!'"

Yuki smirked sadistically as the two boy's faces flushed a bright red. Both started spluttering excuses and embarrassed denials while the others watched them. Reborn was smirking, his smirk matching her own, while his eyes gleamed ominously. Kyoko tried to hide her giggles behind her hands while Hana snorted, muttering 'monkeys' while suppressing her own laughter, she sent a look at Yuki, demanding pictures ASAP. Gokudera was torn between shouting at her for embarrassing his Jyuudaime and laughing at the baseball idiot. Kyoya smirked, his arm draped lazily but still protectively around her shoulder. (Something Reborn immediately took note of and is now glaring at the skylark for.)

"Ah!", Yuki's eyes faintly lit up as she remembered something, "Don't think you lot are off the hook!", she said with a hint of sadistic glee, they immediately stopped, warily eying the visibly happy girl.

"Kyoko once asked Ryohei, 'Why Otou-chan and Okaa-chan are eating each other's faces every morning', jeez, Ryohei wouldn't stop blushing for a month after that..,—" Yuki paused as everyone turned to the blushing female brunette.

"— Hana cried one time during class when a boy touched her saying 'I got monkey germs on me!'—", all eyes fell on the scowling curly haired girl, her face flushed in a mixture of embarrassment and anger as she cast a betrayed look at the triumphant raven haired beauty.

"— Gokudera..", said male scoffed, he hadn't even known her for long, although he did eye her with slight wariness, "has a wall filled with not only UMA related stuff, but also a book case with pictures and records of Tsuna. And a diary recording every moment he spent with his 'Jyuudaime' and he has completely preserved all gifts given to him by Tuna, which he oh so carefully takes care of each, and every, night."

They froze looking at the wide-eyed, red face boy as he spluttered explanations to his Jyuudaime, who slowly backed away from the silverette.

"—and Reborn..", said hitman narrowed his eyes under his fedora at the practically glowing girl, "...had blushed the first time few times I called him papa'n and had spent an entire day reading a manual on baby care just so that he could show off after making a bet with the others the day before mama'n brought me over but still panicked the first time I cried. He stuttered too whenever I called him papa'n for a while, even Skull-Baka teased him for those, I believe his words were 'Gyahahahaha! Reborn-baka's whipped by a baby! Unlike the great Skull-sama!'. Although that idiot didn't last long after..", Yuki muttered the latter to herself as all eyes landed on the constantly calm and cool baby hitman. She could practically see their brains melting although she could tell that the girls were slightly confused at why she called a baby her father.

"And last but not least..", her eyes twinkled with glee as her smirk widened. Her head tilting up to meet a certain demon prefect's mildly panicked face, "Kyoya here..."

"...once had to dress up as a girl in a girl's kimono after losing a bet against me and annoying his mother. I still have the pictures too, weren't you just so pretty, _**Kyo-chan**_."

That did it. Yuki smirked with satisfaction at their visibly malfunctioning minds, with the exception of her papa'n and Kyoya, who was trying to fight off a faint, embarrassed blush. Pleased that she got her revenge on her unwanted visitors, although that wasn't the worst she could do, she did have 8 years worth of blackmail material on Hibari, Tsuna and Yamamoto, 5 years worth on Gokudera, courtesy of Bianchi, and 13 years worth on her beloved papa'n, actually more. Her beloved uncles and aunt just love to send her blackmail materials on the world's greatest hitman, even if there collection was nowhere as big or embarrassing as hers since they couldn't actually get much dirt from him... Well, at least she never has to worry about being blackmailed by the chibi...

"Anyway..", Reborn cleared his throat, partially snapping them from their daze, "let's begin the celebrations shall we? It is Yuki's 13th birthday after all.."

Rolling her eyes Yuki sighed as she shit the skylark a hopeless glance and moved towards him. Letting them pass through the doorway.

"..Just don't destroy anything..,"

"No promises.", Reborn's eyes glittered with ominous light. Yuki sighed.

' _Great...I wonder if I still have that picture of him slipping on a banana peel...that was hilarious, no one even knew where it came from. Although I suspect Viper..._ '

* * *

 **...aaannnddd cut! _ sorry to cut it just before Yuki's party! I also have to work on the side stories... Not to mention my brain is literally bursting with side story ideas that I desperately want to write! No, I'm not neglecting the main story, I swear! Anyway, next chapter is the party and maybe Dino but I'm hoping to start Mukuro's arc soon...but I'm stuck on what to write..**

 **Question, what do you think should be their gifts to Yuki?**

 **[ Important!: I've changed Yuki's age, so now wherever there's a mention about her age, just take away 1 year. This is because I wanted to give Yuki a Vongola style birthday party! Oh and about the story's for,at, I've finally decided to use the line breaks since my spaces just tend to disappear..]**

 **Oh and I was planning on writing an Omake about the bet between Yuki and Kyoya but then I ran out of ideas so I'll write it when I do get an idea for it.**

* * *

 **Omake: Extended Version - Yuki's Gift**

"Okay now who's next? Tsuna?"

"Hiiee! Wait—", just as Tsuna was about to protest.

*Smack*

...a wooden fan hits him on the back of his head.

"..I'll go.", Yuki's sapphire blue eyes calmly opened, she covered he yawn with a hand. She picked Lambo up from her lap and gracefully placed him on the bed without them noticing it, she whipped out a pair of her battle fans, (the large metal ones) out of nowhere. Reborn nods in approval, his eyes sparkling with interest.

"Be grateful...", she smirked coldly, her entire personality seemingly switched, her long hair spread out behind her, her right eye covered by her bangs. Light glowed from her eyes, blue orbs flickering like flames. She briefly closed her eyes, taking in a calming breath she felt her senses sharpen. Exhaling, her eyelids opened and her eyes softened. She gave them a natural, threat less look, not smiling but not frowning. Passive instead of aggressive, calm and natural as if she belonged there.

They watched in awe as she fell into a relaxed stance, her lethal fans becoming seemingly harmless in their eyes as she calmly walked closer to them. They stared, wide eyed, their bodies unconsciously relaxing as she neared them.

Blink.

*Whoosh*

Before they knew it, one of her fans were already at Tsuna's throat, another at Reborn's. Smaller metallic fans spread out around the other occupants, at least one blade edged fan at each occupants throats.

Everyone held their breathes in shock, frozen and unable to will their bodies to move. They let out a breath as the lethal weapons retracted and were simultaneously consumed by purple flames.

"Wha—", Tsuna wasn't able to finish his sentence as she suddenly leapt back before lunging at him, letting him barely move to dodge. She let out a series of ruthless attacks, each forcing him back but stopping just before the landed on him. Suddenly, just as here covered from the first series she disappeared and reappeared behind him. Disorientated, he didn't sense her until he felt the cold metal of her fans at his neck again. The edges not drawing blood but close enough for him to feel the coldness radiate from them. He couldn't breathe, frozen in shock.

He could only watch as the fan pinned him in the middle of the room, Yuki had disappeared, leaving just the fan, somehow floating midair, keeping him still. The ravenette had moved to attack Yamamoto, the baseball ace only having barely enough time to avoid her first, more vicious, series of attack the came faster then Tsuna's and forced the baseball ace to dance to her tune, making him move as she wanted him to in order to avoid her attacks, she moved with effortless elegance, fast and swift. Never wasting a movement, like a lioness cornering her prey. It continued for only another moment before he was pinned to the wall. A metal fan at his neck, smaller fans pinning his clothes to the wall, and Yuki's head by his own, her face hidden by her hair. During that time a series of fans had encased Gokudera and the room's other occupants, taking away their movement. Reborn too was trapped, although his cage was looser and a fan was beside him, a cup holding hot expresso on top.

The baby calmly sipped the expresso, his eyes hidden by his fedora. He smirked.

 **" 100 points."**


	9. Filler — Omake: Birthdays

**Not a chapter gomene! . this is just a filler (sorry it's so short...) until I get an idea on how to write Mukuro's arc...I'll try and include at least some battle scenes but I'm terrible at those so.. (._.") anyway, this will cover Yuki's bday, next update will continue on with the manga, starting off with Tsuna's hospitalisation chapter though, but just to let you know I'll be publishing some chapters in 'Per il Romantico' as they're romance based chapters...please let me know if you want me to write a specific event (both manga/anime or your own). I'll be posting the valentines chapter on Valentine's Day~ leave reviews on pairing you want to see give/receive choco's~ until then, ciao~~**

* * *

 **Omake ~ Birthdays and Relationships**

Hibari glared coldly at the crowd in their home. Beside him, Yuki was having similar thoughts, although her face was completely calm, she had been expecting them after all.

Said crowd chattered ignorantly of the dangers slowly building up as the seconds ticked by...

 ***Snap***

The entire room froze as they sensed a cold dark aura envelope the room.

" **Herbivores/Insects, I'll bite you to death!/ I'll send you to hell!** ", they shivered, frantically fleeing to the other side of the large living room as the pair's eyes gleamed with murderous intent.

"Yuki, calm yourself.", Reborn smirked as he held out a cup of the ravenette's favourite sakura tea. Yuki's aura instantly vanished as the cup disappeared from Reborn's chubby hands. Sensing her calmed temper Hibari reluctantly reigned in his own, aided by a glass of his own favourite green tea handed to him by his partner.

"So.", they flinched at the sapphire eyed-girls deceivingly calm tone, "..what are you doing here? I know you wouldn't go through the the...trouble...of gathering in my home for a birthday party when we would normally have it at Tsuna's or Takeshi's. So truth, now."

She glared at them, her voice not once wavering as she pinned each intruder with cold eyes.

Unable to stand the pressure, and knowing their unavoidable punishment would just get worst, Tsunami broke, spill everything.

" _Wejustaantedtoseeyourhouse! Ohandcelebrateyourbirthday! So,_ **HAPPY 13th BIRTHDAY AND PLEASE NO LESSONS!** ", Tsuna shrieked, diving behind an equally sweating Yamamoto.

The tension relieved itself a bit as Yuki's glare softened faintly.

"So...you wanted to see my house?", she calmly asked, everyone sans Reborn and Hibari, nodded, "...ok.."

They blinked, not having expected her to accept it so easily.

"That aside...chibi, care to enlighten me on why did you tell them it's my birthday today? Not to mention the fact that I'm only 13?", a faint scowl appeared on her face at the fact. She hated it. Why couldn't she have been born earlier?

Reborn shrugged, sensing that she was calmer then before.

"They're your friends, Snow, and possibly your famiglia. They'd find out eventually."

' _Yeah...and you couldn't have done that on a different year? Or even better, when it's not my birthday?_ ', she internally sulked, already making plans on informing her dear aneki that they'd need a mansion rebuilt...again.

She observed the crowd in front of her while weighing the pros and cons..

' _There's no point in even doing that...it's papa'n.',_ she finished her last droplets of tea and stood up, wordlessly picking up the skylark's own cup before heading to the kitchen. Hibari immediately stood up and fell into step with the shorter ravenette as they walked through the doorway, ignoring the blatant stares in their direction.

"Well, now that we've got Snow's (forced) approval, let the party commence!", the baby squeaked, smiling smugly as he watched the other occupants slowly snap out of their daze.

 _~* With Yuki and Kyoya *~_

"Yes...Its **_Reborn_** , sorella...", Yuki dead panned as she spoke into her smartphone.

"...", she smirked.

"See? Okay...have them sent here by tomorrow...Kyo and I will stay at our—"

"...", she glared at the wall as the sound of almost hysterical giggling passed through the phone speakers. A faint blush spreading over the young girl's cheeks.

"Sorella! How old do you think we are—I'll tell Gamma-nii!"

"!"

"..good... Like I've said...for now Kyo and I will stay in our vacation home- you better not even think about squealing into my ear **.lla.** "

"...", Yuki smirked triumphantly as she listened to her sister's frantic agreements.

"Ciao."

 _*click*_

"Hn...I take it everything went okay?", Hibari asked in amusement as he wrapped his arms around Yuki's shoulders, pulling her against him.

The blue-eyed raven huffed, snuggling into his arms as she irately recounted the conversation she just had with her dear sorella.

"I've notified aneki to send some of our builders over by tomorrow and she's agreed.", she calmly explained. Hibari looked at his snow curiously, arching an eyebrow in silent question.

"...let's say I'm ashamed to say she's my sister. Adopted or not...at least my onii-chan wouldn't be so...perverted..quite the opposite actually..", she grumbled, pouting slightly as she felt his chest rumble as he silently laughed at her predicament.

"Oh shush, Kyo~", she whined, or as close to whining as she'll let herself get, "you're part of it too!"

She turned her head away from him with a smirk as she felt the body behind still. But she narrowed her eye warily as she sensed the lack of murderous intent... She risked a glance up.

 **"!"**

 **"Hentai!"**

 _~* In the living room *~_

 _ **"Hentai!"**_

 _'?'_

"Was that...Yu-chan?..", Tsuna gulped, completely shocked.

 _'Since when did_ **Yu-chan** _of all people_ _ **shout**_ _...?'_

"Hahaha! I think it is!" Yamamoto laughed, scratching his head while looking just as confused.

Reborn narrowed his eyes, clicking his tongue. His fingers twitched as Leon climbed down from his partner's fedora and transform into an ominous looking gun...

Moments later said raven haired female walked calmly back into the room, her partner trailing behind her with his hand rubbing a fresh bump on his head.

The room's occupants her in disbelief, well...more like Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera...Kyoko giggled, Hana scoffed while muttering something about 'perverted monkeys' while Reborn smirked, Leon transforming back into his chameleon form on top of the hitman's fedora.

"Yuki..." Hibari sent the girl an irate glare without any real malice, to which she simply smirks in amusement to. Well, like father like daughter?...

" _Maa_ ~ you should've expected that, Kyo." the secretary chided teasingly, the corner of her lisp twitching upwards.

"Hn..." the skylark huffed. To anyone else it seemed as if he was indifferent to he teasing, but Yuki of course knew better, she wasn't just anyone.

"Oh Kyo, don't _sulk_! I promise we can have fun later 'Kay?" she whispered seductively into the skylark's ears. Hibari gave a satisfied smirk, wrapping an arm around her waist and propping his chin on her shoulder.

"I'll hold you to that, _little carnivore_..." he whispered huskily back, his warm breath sending pleasant shivers down her neck. She hid a smile before turning her head back to their -unwanted- guests...who were currently frozen in shock.

Yuki raised and eyebrow in amusement as she leaned against Hibari's hard chest. Glimmers of obvious mirth in her eyes.

"Hn...looks like we broke them Kyo," she hummed calmly.

" _Hn_..." the male holding her grunted apathetically.

"Hmm," she chuckled lightly, causing him to smirk into her neck.

"Hai, hai...well how about you go take a nap in our room? I'll call you back when we get to the gifts." she craned her head around to face him while he nuzzled further into her neck.

He grunted an 'okay' before reluctantly letting his partner go. Casting one last glare at the intruders he gave her a peck on the lisp before swiftly marching up the stairs to their bedroom. Yuki fought back the threatening blush, although a faintly visible pink could still be seen on her cheeks, and took a deep breath before addressing her little audience.

Kyoko was giggling hysterically, a bright blush on her cheeks.

Hana was smirking at her, before shaking her head and rolling her eyes at the 'monkeys' in the room.

Gokudera looks as if Bianchi had just came in without her goggles...with a plate of unidentifiable -former- 'food' items.

Tsuna looked as if he had just caught his parents having—

Yamamoto still had a smile..frozen but still a smile...but was it always that...ominous?

Reborn...was eerily quiet...Leon was missing from his hat...

" **Snow**...", the hitman began ominously, ".. **what is your..** ** _relationship_** **...with Hibari Kyoya?** "

Yuki his a wince at the baby's question/demand.

"..." she remained quiet for a second longer, her mind buzzing through her answers and possible outcomes.

 _ ***Mind Flash***_

 _"He's my..boss?"_

 _*bang!*_

 _"That's not what I asked."_

 _"My...boyfriend?"_

 _ ***Bang!***_

 _"W-wait, papa'n! Get back here with that gun!"_

 _"He's my lover."_

 _ ***BOOM!***_

 _ ***Mind Flash - End***_

"He's my partner."

 ***Bang!***

'...' Yuki stared blankly at the smoking green gun, a fresh bullet hole in the wall behind her where the skylark had exited.

" **Yuki V. Kumo**..." Reborn growled. Yuki inwardly winced.

 _'Whoops...no petname...ouch this is going to cost me.. Well at least he's still using the alias...'_

"Okay, okay," the teen held up her palms with a deadpanned face.

"Kyoya's my...childhood friend, bestfriend, partner in everything... _including love_." the ravenette calmly revealed, despite the faint pink blush blossoming on her snowy cheeks.

"So that's why— _**papa'n**_!" Yuki shouted as her papa'n promptly fainted.

Sighing she rolled her eyes in amused exasperation as sapphire orbs rested on the others.

Kyoko's still giggling, although she was clutching her stomach with tears of laughter.

Hana was now laughing her head off.

The other boys...had followed her papa'n's example and promptly knocked themselves unconscious, while muttering nonsense.

"Nightmare...ice-freak a-and..tonfa-bastard..."

"Hahaha..dream...nee-chan...boyfriend..."

"Hiieee...Yu-chan a-and H-h-h-h-h..."

"..." Yuki inwardly decides that she didn't want to know. Simply settling with amusement as she watched them writhe and foam as they laid unconscious on her living room carpet.

 _'Well...I guess I can skip presents until later and just cook us all dinner?...it's not as if I need to rank anything, I'm not apart of Vongola directly so the Vongola style birthday party doesn't apply to me even if I am turning 13...I wonder if chibi told them?'_

Shrugging mentally, the only functional individual stood up and headed towards the kitchen, already planning a menu for dinner...a quiet voice in her mind uniting with her experience and saying that they won't be up for a long while..

 _'Hamburger steak and green tea for Kyoya...tiramisu and expression for chibi...Mochi and sakura tea for me...' etc..._

Yep, just another birthday.


	10. REWRITE NOTICE

**REWRITE NOTICE:**

 **Rewritten version 'To be a Guardian' is up! (Prologue + Chapter 1)**

I'm sorryyy! I just got frustrated at my own writing style since it a) lacked creativity and b) isn't flowing as well as I'd like. So, I rewrote the prologue and first chapter and I found I like my new version a lot better. This might not be the last time though so I apologise in advance! Writing is a hobby for me and something I use to improve my English schoolwork so I'm quite pedantic about it...

The new version still follows the same basic storyline as both this version and the original one so be warned of spoilers if you were to read all three or even two. However, hopefully you won't find reading the three versions dull since while key events still occur they are written differently/happen in different ways. (I hope I'm not rambling too much..)

Anyway, prologue and first chapter is up so please take a look! Second chapter will be up as soon as I can.

 ** _~ Nuvola De Demone_**


End file.
